Snake and Wolf: Trials and Tribulation
by Saerry Snape
Summary: {COMPLETE} Harry's sixth year and a whole lot of things start happening; Remus and Saerry have a baby, Harry and Hermione get closer along with Draco and Ginny, Animagi enter the equation, and something dark begins to rise...
1. Prologue - One Normal Day

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

_A/N: Yep, it's early.  But Atrata made me start it!  *glares at her muse*  Anyway, just have the prologue written so far.  Though the way Atra's pushing me I'll have chapter 1 up in no time.  So keep an eye out!_

Prologue **One Normal Day** 

Harry sat curled up in a wing-backed chair, legs thrown over one arm, reading a book.  Saeln lay curled up over his knees and Fawkes was perched on the back of the chair.  Suddenly there was a _pop_ and Harry looked up over the book at his father and Draco.

"Back already?"

Severus nodded and Draco said, "Yep, it took us an hour to get them to listen to us.  They thought we were joking about letting them search the Manor."

Harry arched an eyebrow.  "Really?"

"Yep."

Draco sighed and flopped down on a couch as Severus asked, "Where are Saerry and Lu – Remus?"

Harry replied, "Off shopping.  Saer insisted he go with her."

Draco chuckled and said, "I bet he didn't go willingly."

Harry grinned and said, "Oh, he did."  Draco looked downcast then Harry added, "But only after Saerry threatened to hex him into oblivion, that it."

Draco and Severus chuckled then blinked as the front door of the manor slammed open and they heard someone cursing.  Severus chuckled some more then called, "In here, Black."  There was some more cursing then Sirius entered the room, putting out a small fire on the end of his cloak.

"Can't you get some normal defenses?  Or at least tell me how to disarm them?"

Severus smiled and replied, "Afraid not."

Sirius frowned and grumbled, "Thought so.  Ah, Harry, there you are!"

Harry smiled and swung about in the chair, causing Saeln to fly into the air with an angry hiss and land in his father's arms.  He smiled sheepishly and said, "Whoops."

Saeln glared momentarily at him then wound himself about Severus' shoulders, muttering something about crazy humans.  Severus laughed while Harry looked amused and Sirius and Draco frowned at them.

Draco asked, "What was that about?"

Severus shook his head and said, "Nothing, nothing."

Sirius frowned at the two of them and turned to Draco.  "Sometimes I wish _I_ was a Parselmouth."

Draco nodded.  "Then we'd know what they're saying."

Severus and Harry grinned at them and simultaneously asked, "Where would be the fun in that?"  Draco and Sirius glared at them then Sirius asked, "So, how's the baby coming?"

Severus smiled slightly and replied, "Well.  It'll be born sometimes after the school year starts up again."

Sirius blinked then smiled.  "Oh, I forgot.  Your Headmaster now, aren't you?"

"Yes.  Why?"

"Only want to wish you good luck."

Severus frowned.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," muttered Sirius.

Severus growled and Harry said, "Calm down, dad.  He's trying to get to you."

From the couch Draco piped, "And it's working!"

Severus glared at the two of them then frowned at Sirius and stormed out of the room.  Harry sighed and said, "Sirius, you've done it again."

Sirius beamed.  "Yep."

"You enjoy annoying him don't you?"

"Been doing it for years.  Wish I could do it through the school year."

Harry blinked then he and Draco looked at each other.  The other boy grinned evilly and Harry caught on quickly.  He turned back to his godfather and asked silkily, "Oh, Sirius.  How would you like to be able to do just that?"

Sirius perked up and said, "I'd love to.  How?"

Draco smiled smugly and drawled, "Well, there _is_ a teaching position open, you know."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes.  A very _interesting_ teaching position."

Sirius practically jumped up and down as he asked, "What?  What?"

Harry and Draco grinned at each other then said simultaneously, "Potions."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Harry fell back into the chair, causing Fawkes to trill a note, while Draco flopped back onto the couch, laughing.  Sirius glared at them and growled, "_Potions?  You want me to teach **Potions?**_"

Harry managed to stop laughing and said, "C'mon, Sirius.  You'd get to see me more often and you'd be able to play pranks on my dad."  The last bit came out in a singsong voice and Harry could see he had his godfather hook, line, and sinker.

Sirius frowned anyway and said, "I don't know –"

Draco murmured, "Professor Black.  Has an interesting ring to it."

"Professor _Padfoot_," corrected Harry.

"Of course," said Draco.

Sirius sighed and said, "Alright, alright.  You've got me."  He turned to Harry and continued, "But you've got to suggest this to Snape."

"Oh, he'll love it.  Both of the last two Marauders at Hogwarts with him.  And both professors!"

"I doubt this'll even work," said Sirius.

Harry grinned mischievously.  "Sure it will, Sirius."

"How so?"

"Oh, I can get Saerry in on it."

Draco and Sirius chuckled.  Sirius nodded and said, "Alright then.  I guess I'd better get going then."  He rose and started out the door then Draco spoke up.

"Erm, Sirius?"

"Hmm?"  Sirius turned halfway in the door to arch his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco asked, "How good are you at potions?"

Sirius grinned and replied, "Pretty adept, to tell you the truth.  Not in the same class as Snape but I'm better than most."

"So, your average?" asked Draco.

"No," replied Sirius.  "I'm above average.  Snape is as far above me as London is as far from New York City.  I'll be seeing you two."

"Bye, Sirius."

The door clicked closed and Draco turned to Harry and asked, "So, when're you going to ask him?"

Harry smiled and replied, "I'll wait till Saerry gets back.  She can help me convince him."

"Good plan."

"Yep."

The two boys grinned at each other then decided to go out and ride their brooms around the large field behind the rebuilt Snape Manor.

A/N: Yeeeee!  The prologue!  I have the prologue done!  YAY!  Next chapter, Saer and Harry try and convince Sevvie to hire Siri!  And after that, Harry's birthday!  *beams goofily*

A/N2: Ah!  And I need names for Saer and Remus' baby!  Any name!  Any name at all!  ^-^


	2. Chapter 1 - Convincing Severus

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

Chapter 1 **Convincing Severus** 

"We're back!"

Harry looked up from his Transfiguration homework as Saerry and Remus walked into the library.  The former was carrying a package under one arm while the latter was weighed down with boxes, his brown eyes just peering over the top box.

Harry chuckled and asked, "Need a hand?"

From behind the boxes Remus' muffled voice said, "No, I've got them.  Thank you for the offer though, Harry."

"No problem."

Saerry smiled and said, "Rem, why don't we take these things upstairs?"

"I can take them, Saer.  Remember, Severus doesn't want you climbing stairs unless you have to."

"Pish and sod."

"Saer –"

"Oh fine."

Harry could tell Remus was smiling behind the boxes as he said, "Thank you, love."

Saerry grumbled something then placed the box she was holding in the crook of Remus' arm, sending the other werewolf off.  As soon as he was gone, she lowered herself into a chair with a grunt, one hand on her swollen stomach.  She then smiled at Harry and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Transfiguration.  Professor McGonagall told us to write a two-scroll essay on Animagi.  I guess we'll be studying that this year."

Saerry smiled and said, "Animagi are quite interesting."

Harry nodded.  "Sirius is one and so was James."

Saerry nodded and closed her eyes.

"I think it might be nice to become one."

"I'm sure you could."

Saerry chuckled and opened her eyes, the black depths gleaming with warmth.  She said, "I doubt it."  Chuckling again, she patted her swollen belly and added, "And certainly not at the moment."

Harry beamed and said, "Of course not."

The two grinned goofily at each other then Draco entered the library.  He smiled when he saw Saerry and said, "I thought you two might be back when I heard Professor Lupin puffing past my room.  He turned to Harry and asked, "Did you ask?"

Harry shook his head at the other boy and Saerry asked, "Asked what?"  Draco looked pointedly at Harry, who sighed.

"If you would help me convince dad to give Sirius the Potions job."

Saerry blinked.

"Sirius as _Potions Master?_  Oh, Sev _will_ be thrilled."

Harry smiled and said wryly, "Which is why I'm asking you for help."

Saerry laughed and said, "Oh-ho!  The sister and the son ganging up on him, aye?"  When Harry and Draco nodded, she said, "Of course Ill help!  I haven't had a chance to do anything to Severus in months."

Harry chuckled and Draco asked, "So when are you two going to do this?"

"Now sounds good," said Saerry.

"Now sounds very good," agreed Harry.

Both of them rose (Saerry with a little help from the two boys) and all three of them left the library and set off down the hallway that led to Severus' self-proclaimed office/study.  Fawkes appeared out of thin air as they went, settling on Harry's shoulder and trilling a soft note.  Harry stroked the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage as they walked down the hall

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside the room, which was currently being used as an office, Severus was in a heated conversation with Minerva McGonagall.  Or one should say, her head.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that Sirius is the best Potions expert we can get on such short notice."

Severus frowned at her and growled, "This is why I said send out a notice at the beginning of summer.  Isn't it enough that I have to put up with Black in my own home?"

McGonagall smiled and Severus glared at her.

"You planned this didn't you?"

McGonagall continued to smile and innocently said, "Perhaps.  Perhaps not."

Severus growled, "Minerva –"

"Severus, you know I'm right.  Sirius is almost as good as you."

Severus snorted and earned a glare from McGonagall.  He spat, "Fine, fine.  But he is _not_ as good a Potions Master as me."

"Of course not, Severus," said McGonagall with a smile.  Her head disappeared from the fire with a _pop_ a Severus collapsed into his chair.  From the couch Saeln hissed, "It ssseemsss you have been won over."

Severus nodded.  "It ssseemsss I have."

Saeln chuckled, hissing softly, then blinked his yellow-amber eyes as the door opened.  Harry, Draco, and Saerry entered, Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder.  Severus looked up at them and asked, "Is this about Black?"  The three nodded and he half-smiled.

"All taken care of."

Draco blinked.  "Pardon?"

Severus smiled slightly at their confusion and said, "Black will be the new Potions Master when school restarts."

Harry and Draco looked at each other then Harry cried, "Yes!"  He grinned and said, "You won't regret this, dad."

Severus moaned, "I hope not."

Harry grinned again then said, "I'm going to go write Ron and Hermione."  With that he ran out of the room, Fawkes clinging to his shoulder.  Draco looked after him then turned back to Severus.  Half-smiling, he said, "You're going to have a time this year, professor."

"I know," moaned Severus.

Draco smiled then walked out, leaving Severus and Saerry alone in the study.  Saerry smiled at her brother and said, "I presume Minerva convinced you to hire Sirius?"

Severus nodded.  "She did."

"And you agreed?"

"Didn't have much choice.  Black _is_ one of the best, as much as I hate to admit it."

Saerry smiled.  "Well, you have now."

"Too true.  How was the shopping, by the way?"

"Dreadful.  Reporters asking about you kept jumping Remus and me.  The only civil people we met were a few students."

Severus asked, "Which students?", completely ignoring the part about reporters.  He despised reporters.

"Ah – Seamus Finnigan, the Weasley twins, Marcus Flint, Cho Chang, a few others.  The twins managed to get most of the reporters off of us."

  "Helpful of them."

Saerry nodded and sighed.  She said, "I guess I'd better go and see what Remus is doing."

As she turned to leave, Severus said, "Take it easy, Saer."

Saerry turned in the doorway, smiled, and said, "I always do, Sev."  As she left Severus chuckled and looked over at Saeln.

"You think sshe was telling the truth?"

Saeln opened one eyelid to lok at Severus from the couch and replied, "Not in the ssslightesst."  With that the Aeyr went back to sleep, leaving Severus to chuckle momentarily to himself then begin to draft a letter to Sirius.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

An owl pecked at Sirius' window and he quickly let it in.  It swooped in, dropped the letter it was holding it its talons on his head, then swooped back out.  Grumbling, Sirius closed the window and opened the window.  He was greeted by Snape's neat, spidery hand.

_Mr. Black,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Potions Master for the upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please be at the school a week before term starts to arrange your classroom, lessons, and such._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Headmaster_

Sirius chuckled then noticed another letter in the envelope, written in an untidier scrawl but was the same spider hand.

_And I swear on Merlin's grave, if I catch you at anything, my son's godfather or not, I **will** kick you out of **my** school.  Is that understood?_

_S.S._

Sirius broke out into guffaws as he read that, falling back onto his couch.  Brushing tears from his eyes, he reread the note then broke out into more laughter.

A/N:  Heehee.  Chapter 1 at last!

Oh, and Animagi _will_ be involved with this story.  The trio, Draco, AND Ginny will all become Animagi.  I already have Harry, Draco, and Herm's up but I'm trying to figure out what to do for Ron and Ginny.  If you have any ideas (that haven't already been used), please tell me!  I can't think.

And now, I'm going to go see what Rem and Saer's baby is going to be called!  I'm going to get three boxes; one for girls names, one for boys, and one that will tell me if its one baby or twins.  I'm hoping for twins!  ^_^  Ni-sha!


	3. Chapter 2 - Letters

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

_A/N: And the results are in!  ^^  I won't tell you guys the names till their born but I will tell you the genders.  Yep, genders.  Remmie and Saer are having twins!  A boy and a girl!  YEEEEEEE!  *beams goofily*_

Chapter 2 **Letters** 

Harry bounded upstairs to his room, grabbing his Transfiguration homework from the library as he went.  As soon as he was inside, he threw the essay and Transfiguration book on his bed then sat down at his desk, taking out two sheets of paper and dipping his quill in the inkwell.  Fawkes fluttered down from his shoulder to the desk, feathers gleaming in the light streaming through the large windows on the other side of the room.  Harry smiled at the phoenix then began to write out a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Guess what?  My dad's agreed to let Sirius teach Potions!  Isn't that great?  Now we have two Marauders!_

_Oh, do you think you can come up here tomorrow?  It's awful lonely.  My dad's concentrating on adopting Draco (never thought you'd hear those words together, aye?) and getting everything sorted about as he's Headmaster now.  Saerry and Remus are busy with the baby and its not even been born yet.  Imagine how they'll be when it is!  Draco's fun to be around (bet you thought you'd never heard that either) but I miss you and Herm.  Oh, I'd better ask if you can come._

Harry pulled out a scrap sheet of paper and scribbled down a note then rolled it up and held it out to Fawkes.

"Can you take this down to my dad, Fawkes?"

Fawkes blinked his black eyes at Harry then took the roll in his beak and took to the air, vanishing with a _pop_.  Harry studied his quill as he waited.

Less than a minute later Fawkes popped out of thin air and dropped the roll on Harry's desk, landing a moment later.  Harry stroked the phoenix's heads and said, "Thanks, Fawkes."  The phoenix trilled a note and Harry smiled then opened the note.  His father's spidery scrawl beamed up at him and read:

_Certainly you can invite Ron and Hermione.  But ask Draco if he's all right with them coming, first._

Harry grinned then scribbled down a note to Draco on the same sheet and gave it to Fawkes.  The phoenix vanished with a small _pop_ and Harry turned back to the letter to Ron.

_My dad says you can come; I just have to ask Draco first.  Hold on a second while Fawkes gets back with his reply._

A second after Harry wrote that, Fawkes popped back in and landed on his shoulder, dropping the letter in front of him.  As the phoenix rubbed his head against Harry's cheek, the teen opened the letter, revealing Draco's neat writing.

_Ron and Hermione?  Sure!  Erm, can you invite Ginny too?  Y'know, she might want to come._

Harry chuckled and looked at Fawkes.

"I think Draco's got a crush on Ginny.  What do you think, Fawkes?"

Fawkes uttered a soft note and Harry grinned.

"You think so too, aye?"

Fawkes uttered another note that sent a feeling of warmth through Harry and the teen grinned.  He then turned back to the letter to Ron.

_Draco agrees.  Oh, and he told me to ask you to invite Ginny.  I think he's got a crush on her._

_See you when you get here._

_- Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter then pulled out the other sheet of paper to write Hermione.

_Herm,_

_Hey.  How are you?  It's been a while since we talked.  Everything's fine up here but I miss you and Ron.  You even more so (betcha can't guess why)._

_My dad sats you and Ron can come up here tomorrow.  Ron's going to ask Ginny to come to (Draco's request.  I think he likes her)._

_I'm going to send some Floo Power with this letter.  You do have a fireplace right?  If not, I'll yell at Ron or come get you myself.  Wouldn't that be fun?_

_See you when you get here._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S.  Sirius is Potions Master now!_

Harry smiled at the letter then rolled it up and left his room for the small Owlery built up on the fourth floor.

A/N: Next up, Ron and Hermione receive Harry's letters.  And there's a interesting revelation after Ron receives the letter.  Heheh.  _Very_ interesting.  And I think it makes a very good explanation of – something that I shall not say right now as that might give it away.  You guys'll just have to wait and see!  =D


	4. Chapter 3 - Letters and Surprises at the...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

_Tidmag – I did?  Nope, not deliberate.  Sorry if I sound irate.  Half-asleep at the moment.  *yawn*_

Chapter 3 **Letters and Surprises at the Burrow** 

"Ron!  You've got an owl!"

"Coming, mum!"

Ron barreled down the stairs, managing to knock Percy back down them, and charged into the kitchen.  A large barn owl sat on the table, fixing a nervous-looking Ginny with a cold stare.  He frowned at the owl then saw the small silver collar around its neck emblazoned with the Snape crest in emerald green.

"Its from Harry!"

The barn owl suddenly fixed him with its cold stare, which reminded Ron of Professor Snape.  He idly thought, _Couldn't Harry have sent an owl besides one that has obviously spent too much time with his father?_ as he reached out and untied the letter from the owl's leg.  The owl hooted sharply then flew out the kitchen window, cuffing Ron about the head with its wing as it went.  He growled, "Ruddy owl," then opened the letter, revealing Harry untidy scrawl, which had become more spidery since the Abscondo Charm has been removed from the other boy.

_Ron,_

_Guess what?  My dad's agreed to let Sirius teach Potions!  Isn't that great?  Now we have two Marauders!_

_Oh, do you think you can come up here tomorrow?  It's awful lonely.  My dad's concentrating on adopting Draco (never thought you'd hear those words together, aye?) and getting everything sorted about as he's Headmaster now.  Saerry and Remus are busy with the baby and its not even been born yet.  Imagine how they'll be when it is!  Draco's fun to be around (bet you thought you'd never heard that either) but I miss you and Herm.  Oh, I'd better ask if you can come._

_My dad says you can come; I just have to ask Draco first.  Hold on a second while Fawkes gets back with his reply._

_Draco agrees.  Oh, and he told me to ask you to invite Ginny.  I think he's got a crush on her._

_See you when you get here._

_- Harry_

Ron beamed and his mother asked, "What does Harry say?"

"He wants me to go up there tomorrow.  And he asked if Ginny could come too."  Ginny perked at that and smiled.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "Of course you two can go.  Are they connected to the Floo?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Yea, mum.  They're connected.  But nobody knows where their manor is.  I think Harry said something about the Scottish highlands or something like that."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"That's where the old manor was, in a wizarding village.  Nothing's there anymore, thought.  It was destroyed later by You-Know-Who's followers."

Ron blinked.  "Old manor?"

"Yes.  You-Know-Who burnt down the first one.  Killed Sadiron and Amara Snape as well."  Mrs. Weasley sighed and continued, "They were good people, those two.  Sadiron was a bit tough on Severus, if I remember right, but he adored his daughter Saerry.  You wouldn't believe how many people were outraged by their deaths."

"Why was that?"

"Sadiron and Amara were popular.  Even though Sadiron's family had a dark background, it was so.  I guess it was Amara that helped that, her grandfather being who he was."

Ron perked.  This was something he'd never heard before.  And he bet a hundred Galleons Harry hadn't either.  He asked, "Is her grandfather famous?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Even more so now."

"Who is he?"

"He _was_ Albus Dumbledore."  With that Mrs. Weasley turned back to fixing dinner, leaving Ron and a shell-shocked Ginny to stare at each other.  They wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring blankly at the wall.  After a moment Ginny breathed, "Harry is – Harry is –"

"Dumbledore's great-great grandson," finished Ron.

"I can't believe it," breathed Ginny.

"Me either."

"You think he knows?"

"I don't think even Snape knows."

"You think?" asked Ginny.

Ron nodded.  Then gasped.  Ginny frowned at her brother and asked, "What?"

"I just figured out why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much."

"Pardon?"

"Snape was a Death Eater, Gin."

"_What?_"

"It's true.  He was spying for Dumbledore.  And we could never figure out why Dumbledore trusted him so much."

Ginny gasped.  "And now you know."

"Yea.  He was Dumbledore's great grandson."

A/N: Told you there would be a shocking revelation.


	5. Chapter 4 - More Letters

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

Chapter 4 **More Letters** 

"Hermione!"

Hermione poked her head out of her room and called, "What, mum?"

"You've got a letter!  From one of your school friends!"

Hermione's face broke out into a smile and she headed into the living room, where her mother was petting a small black owl that was sitting on the coffee table.  Hermione frowned and said, "Who's it from?"

Mrs. Granger looked up and said, "You mean you don't know who's it is?"

Hermione shook his head and they both frowned at the tiny black owl, which was rubbing its head against Mrs. Granger's hand.  They both suddenly noticed a silver collar around its neck at the same time.  Mrs. Granger looked closely at it and said, "There's a symbol on it.  Two snakes and a stick.  Maybe a – what is it? – a wand?"

"Two snakes and a stick – or a wand," repeated Hermione, slowly.

Then it hit her.

"Harry!  Its from Harry!"

The black owl hooted and Hermione quickly untied the letter from its leg, along with a small vial of powder.  The owl stayed on the table, watching her with large yellow eyes as she unrolled the letter.  Hermione beamed and cried, "It _is_ from Harry!" as soon as she saw his familiar scrawl.

_Herm,_

_Hey.  How are you?  It's been a while since we talked.  Everything's fine up here but I miss you and Ron.  You even more so (betcha can't guess why).  _Hermione chuckled.

_My dad says you and Ron can come up here tomorrow.  Ron's going to ask Ginny to come too._

_I'm going to send some Floo Powder with this letter.  You do have a fireplace, right?  If not, I'll yell at Ron or come get you myself.  Wouldn't that be fun?_

_See you when you get here._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S.  Sirius is Potions Master now!_

Hermione smiled and clutched the letter to her chest, looking over it at her mother.  Mrs. Granger smiled and asked, "What does he say?"

"He wants to go up to his house tomorrow.  By Floo – fire travel – if possible.  Though the only way I could do that is if he connected us to the Floo Network."

Suddenly another owl wearing a silver collar swooped in and landed beside the black one.  Hermione untied the letter from its leg and opened it, looking at Harry's untidy, spidery scrawl and below that another even more spidery, but neater, scrawl.

_Heheh.  Forgot to ask my dad if we **could** get you connected to the Floo Network.  He said we could for about three minutes.  Oh shit, dad!  Scare me half to –_

_Don't curse. _ Hermione chuckled.  _Ms. Granger, as my son so eloquently put it, your fireplace shall be connected to the Floo Network for three minutes at ten o'clock.  Do not be late.  _Hermione chuckled again then read the postscript.__

_I look forward to seeing you again –_ both of us!

_- Harry_

_- S. Snape_

Hermione smiled then looked up at her mother.  Waving the letter, she said, "It's from Harry.  And his father.  They say that our fireplace will be connected to the Floor Network at ten."

Mrs. Granger smiled and said, "You'd better go get ready then."

"I'm going to write Harry back first."

Hermione gestured to the little black owl as the other one had already flown away.  She guessed Harry had told the owl to stay and wait for her reply since she didn't have an owl.

Rushing upstairs she pulled out a sheet of paper and her quill and quickly wrote a note.

_Harry,_

_I'll be there.  I suppose the powder in the vial is Floo Power, right?  Don't bother replying, I know it is.  Just wanted to say that._

_Everything's fine up there?  How's the manor look?  Obviously you have an owlery from all these owls.  Neither one was Hedwig._

_Anyway, see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.  Sirius is Potions Master?  How did you arrange that?_

Rolling up the letter, she tied it to the black owl's leg and patted its head.  It hooted softly and closed its eyes, leaning into her hand.  She smiled and said, "Take this to Harry, okay."

The owl hooted an affirmative and Hermione picked it up, walking over to her window.  Opening it, she gave the owl a toss into the air and watched it fly away until it was nothing but a small speck.  Sighing, she turned and began to put together what she would take tomorrow to Snape Manor.


	6. Chapter 5 - Welcome to Snape Manor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

Chapter 5 **Welcome to Snape Manor** 

The next morning Ron and Ginny said goodbye to their parents then each took a pinch of Floo Power and threw it into the fireplace.  As the flames roared up green, Ron stepped in and yelled, "Snape Manor!"

After he had vanished in a whirl of flames, Ginny followed.

The two Weasley's fell out of the fireplace onto a dark green carpet, covered in soot.  Someone in the room chuckled and a voice drawled, "Ruin the carpet, why don't you?"  Ron and Ginny lifted their heads to see five people sitting in front of them in what appeared to be a library.

Saerry sat in a chair, smiling at them, one hand rested on her stomach.  Remus stood behind her, brown eyes twinkling as he grinned.  From the couch Draco was chuckling at them.  And standing smack dab in the center of the room was Harry, Fawkes perched on his shoulder, and Severus, Saeln draped about his shoulders.

Ginny blinked momentarily at the sight.  She could barely tell the difference between Harry and his father.

Harry stepped forward, smiling at the both of them and helped them to their feet.  As soon as they were up he said, "I was wondering when you two would get here."

"As were we all," said Severus, frowning slightly.

Ron blinked and whispered, "What's up with him?"

Harry sighed.  "He's not usually this way.  I think he thinks he still has to keep up the 'I'm-A-Cold-Hearted-Bastard-Who-Doesn't-Give-A-Damn' appearance."

"I heard that," growled Severus.

"You were meant to," sang Harry.

Severus frowned and Harry beamed, causing Ron and Ginny to laugh and cover their mouths later.  From the couch Draco chortled, earned a glare, and continued on.  Severus sighed and looked up at the ceiling, muttering, "Why do I bother?"

Harry, still beaming, said, "I don't know, dad.  Maybe you shouldn't."

"And what about the 'I'm-A-Cold-Hearted-Bastard-Who-Doesn't-Give-A-Damn' appearance?"

"Drop it?"

"Never."

"Its your funeral."

"No.  It will be yours."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

Severus calmly said, "And why is that?"

Harry replied, "Because I'm your son."

"Good point."

"Of course it is."

"Will you shut up now?"

"Nope, sorry.  Can't do that."

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, earning a chuckle from Saerry and Remus.

Ron shook his head then asked, "When's Hermione coming?"

"At ten," replied Harry.

"Ten?  That's in -"

"About thirty seconds," said Draco.

Ron glared at him then they all looked back as the flames in the fireplace burned green again.  A second later Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and fell straight into Harry's arms.  She smiled sheepishly up at him and brushed back a lock of sooty brown hair.  Harry laughed and said, "Your covered in soot, Herm."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Well, I _did_ just come through the fireplace."

"True."

From the couch Draco called, "Looks good on you, Hermione!"

Hermione sent a mild glare at him and said, "Sod off, Draco!"

Draco winced.  "Ouch."

Hermione then said, "Hello professor, professor, Saerry."

Severus smiled slightly and said, "Severus, while you're here."

"And Remus," called Remus.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny nodded and Harry said, "You guys need a cleaning."

"So do you, soot-boy," drawled Draco.

Harry smiled and waved a hand at his robes.  The soot that had gotten on them from Hermione vanished.  Severus narrowed his eyes and growled, "Harry."

"Oh, c'mon, dad.  Its just a simple charm."

"Well don't do it wandless.  You want to tell the whole world?"

"Not in particular."

"My point exactly."

"Dad –"

"Harry."

"Fine.  But it really doesn't matter if I do wandless in front of Ron, Herm, or Ginny if I do it in front of you, Saerry, Remus, and Draco, now does it?"

Severus opened his mouth.  And closed it.

Harry gave a loud "HA!" and Draco coughed to cover a laugh.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to Draco.  She asked, "Are they always like this?"

Draco nodded, his gray eyes glittering with mirth.  He said, "_Always._  Its very entertaining.  Most times that is."

"What about the other times?"

Draco put his hands together then pulled them apart with a "Boom."  Hermione chuckled and said, "I see."

Draco nodded.  "Mmm.  Whenever that happens, its best to stick to your room.  Those two, tempers, and wandless magic do not mix."

"WE HEARD THAT!" snapped Severus and Harry.

"You were meant to," drawled Draco, completely ignoring the twin glares the two were giving him.

Hermione shook her head and said, "You do know they're glaring at you don't you?"

"Yep."

"Then how are you so calm?"

"Practice," replied Draco, "lots and lots of practice."

Hermione chuckled then moved back over to stand by Ron as Harry and Severus advanced on Draco.  The blond looked up and began, "Oh, c'mon guys.  I was -"

The two pounced and the couch flipped over onto its back.  Draco ran out of the library a moment later, Harry and Severus hot on his trail.

Ron looked after them with an amused look on his face and Ginny asked Remus, "Are they always like this?"

Remus nodded and replied, "Most times."

"They can be worse," said Saerry.  She continued, "And since the _children_ have gone, we will have to show you all your rooms.  Ron, you'll be staying with Harry.  Hermione and Ginny, you'll be just down the hall from them."  As she heaved herself to her feet Remus said, "Saer, I can show them."  Saerry gave him a glare and snapped, "I'm not a piece of glass, Rem."

"I know but -"

"But nothing.  I'm a sodding werewolf and a bloody Snape.  I don't take kindly to being treated fragilely."  With that she stormed out of the room.

Remus sighed and looked at the three teens.  He said, "Might as well follow her.  I think I'll be sleeping down here tonight."

Hermione smiled and said, "She'll get over it, pro – Remus."

Remus smiled slightly.  "Thank you, Hermione.  I hope you're right."  He then gave a little shake and said louder, "How about those rooms?"

"Rooms it is!" cried the three teens and the four swept out of the library.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So this is Harry's room?" said Ron.

Remus nodded and leaned against the doorframe.  "Yep.  Severus specifically made the décor scarlet and gold.  Everything else is mainly green, black, and silver.  Even mine and Saer's room.  Not that I mind.  Damn, I'm rambling."

Hermione turned from looking at an impressive bookcase, bursting with all sorts of books, and said, "Its alright."

Ron nodded.

"Yea.  Herm does lots of rambling. OW!"

Hermione smirked and picked up the book she had thrown at Ron's head.

"Serves you right."

Ron rubbed his head and growled, "Well, you didn't have to hit me."

"Sure."

Ron grumbled something and Remus laughed.  He then said, "Alright, that's enough.  Hermione, Ginny, you two want to see your room?"

"Yes," piped Ginny while Hermione nodded.

Remus smiled and led the two girls out of the room, leaving Ron to look around Harry's.  Suddenly Fawkes popped into existence, swooped around the room, then landed on a perch in a corner.  He peered at Ron for a moment then rustled his scarlet-and-gold feathers.  A second later Harry entered the room, wearing a wide grin.

Ron blinked and asked, "What'd you two do to Draco?"

Harry waved a hand and replied, "Oh, this and that.  Nothing _too_ serious."

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me."

Harry sighed.  "Fine.  Basically we tortured him with Tickle Charms.  He's _horribly_ ticklish."  Harry chuckled evilly then flopped down on the bed.  Ron sat down beside him.

"So, what exactly is there to do around here?"

"Loads.  Dad owns most of the land up here as when my grandparents died it all went to him.  So, we've got caves, forests, fields, everything.  And there's nobody around for _miles_, so you can fly as high as you want.  Draco and I are trying to convince him to build a Quidditch pitch but he's not buying.  We're hoping to get Saerry in on it as soon as the baby's born."

Ron nodded vaguely then said, "Want to go fly?"

Harry leapt off the bed with a "Sure!  Bring your broom?"

Ron sighed and replied, "My Shooting Star's dead."

"Hey, that's okay.  You can borrow Saer's.  She's got a Nimbus 2002.  Or my Firebolt."  Harry walked over to a trunk at the end of his bed and opened it.  Reaching in, he pulled out a sleek, dark brown broom with gold letters on the handle.  He said, "I'm taking the Seeker."

Ron beamed and said, "Firebolt?"  A second later the red broom was tossed at him and both boys headed out of the manor into the fields, Harry yelling loudly that they were going outside as they left.

A/N: Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are staying at the Manor till school starts up again.  Sorry, I didn't explain that.


	7. Chapter 6 - Surprise, Surprise

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

_A/N: Ron's talking to himself at the beginning here.  Italics are his thoughts and bold are his mind's replies._

Chapter 6 **Surprise, Surprise** 

_I should tell him.  Shouldn't I?_

**_Your choice, bub._**

_I should tell him.  I mean, he would want to know.  Wouldn't he?_

**_How should I know?_**

_WHO SAID I WAS ASKING YOU!_

**_WELL YOU WERE TALKING TO ME SO I ASUMED YOU WERE!_**

_WELL THEN DON'T ASUME!  Oh God, I sounded like Professor Snape – er – Severus._

**_Bravo.  You know sound like Harry's father._**

_Shut up._

**_Nope, sorry, can't do that._**__

_And why not?_

**_'Cause._**

_'Cause why?_

**_Just 'cause._**

_ARRRRGHH!!!!_

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron blinked and looked at Harry, who was watching him with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, Harry."

"Nothing my broomstick.  Erm, broom_sticks_.  You looked like you were – well -"

"What?"

"Arguing with yourself," said Harry.

"What?"

"In your head.  You know, when you ask yourself a question and you answer yourself?  That sort of thing."

Ron frowned.

"Oh.  Yea.  That thing."

Harry frowned at his friend and said, "Are you sure your okay?"

Ron's head shot up and he snapped, "What are you, my mother?"

Harry's eyes flashed fire and he snarled in response, "I'm your friend and I'm trying to act that way."

The two glared at each other for a moment then Ron snapped, "Where are we going?"

"You think I know?" spat Harry.

"This _is_ your property."

"No, it's my _dad's_ property.  I just happen to live here."

Ron glared at his friend and Harry returned it, looking so much like his father Ron nearly fell off the Firebolt.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Glare at me like that.  You look like Snape."

"For God's sake, man, just call him Severus."

Ron grinned ferally and said, "I much prefer calling him Snape."

Harry leaned across the gap between them, smiled coldly, and drawled, "Perhaps you should call me that as well.  After all, I _am_ a Snape."

Ron frowned as Harry straightened and pushed the Seeker faster.  He quickly gave the Firebolt a nudge and flew up to hover beside his friend.

"Harry, man, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that.  It's just – I've got something on my mind right now."

"It had better not be Hermione," grumbled Harry.

Ron frowned at him and said, "Its not."

"Good.  You're forgiven by the way."

"Thanks."

"So, what's on your mind?  A girl, Quidditch, lessons if that is so possible?"

Ron frowned at his friend again since he had sounded like his father and replied, "It's something to do with you.  Or, your family."

Harry whirled his broom about, the handle knocking Ron's.  Their faces were mere inches apart as Harry snarled, "What about my family?"

Ron blinked, surprised at Harry's behavior.

"Erm.  Well -"

Harry growled – literally growled – and Ron winced.

"Dumbledorewasyourgreat-greatgrandfather."

Harry blinked, eyes wide enough that Ron could see the whites all around.  He softly said, "What did you say?"

Ron took a deep breath and replied, "Dumbledore was your great-great grandfather.  His granddaughter married your grandfather."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit."

"That's what I thought."

"Jeez.  Me?  Dumbledore's great-great grandson?"  His eyes went wider.  "That makes dad and Saerry -"

"Great grandson and granddaughter," said Ron.

"Oh shit."

"Yea, we've established that."

"Hey, sarcasm is my dad and Draco's forte.  Don't steal their thunder."

Ron glared but Harry ignored it.  He was too busy going over the news he had just received again.

"Dumbledore's great-great grandson.  I never would have believed it."

Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Oh shit.  Oh shit, shit, and shit."

Ron blinked.  "What?"

"I just figured something out."

"What?"

"Part of the prophecy Firenze made before the battle."

Ron arched his eyebrows and said, "What about it?"

"The Lion!  'Fornax will lay the deciding hand when Leo gives his life.'  Dumbledore was the Lion!"

Ron's eyes went wide now.  Harry nodded to himself then said, "C'mon.  We're going back.  We have to tell my dad about this."  Ron nodded numbly and both boys turned their brooms back in the direction of Snape Manor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"DAD!"

Severus looked up as Harry and Ron charged into his study, each clutching one of Harry's broomsticks in one hand.  From the couch Saeln hissed something about his sleep being interrupted then stopped when he saw Harry.

Severus frowned at the two boys and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry replied very quickly.

"Ronjusttoldmethatwe'rerelatedtoDumbledore."

Severus blinked.

"Okay, first thing – SLOW DOWN.  Second thing – did you say something about Albus?"

Harry nodded and said, "We're related to Dumbledore."

Severus blinked again.

"WHAT?"

Ron spoke up now.  He said, "My mum said his granddaughter married a Sadiron Snape."

Severus' face suddenly clouded over for a moment and Ron shuddered.  He did _not_ want that expression directed at him.

Harry frowned and asked, "Dad?"

Severus blinked and looked at them.  "What?"

"Who was Sadiron Snape?"

Severus sighed then replied, "Your grandfather.  He was a hard man, especially on me.  But he was as good a father as you could ask for."  He added softly, "Just not one for showing how much he cared."

Harry frowned and Ron looked nervously about the study.  Severus rubbed at his eyes then asked, "Are you sure about this, Harry, Ron?"

The two boys nodded and the older wizard rose.  He took a pinch of powder from a jar on his desk and threw it into the fireplace.  The flames roared green as he turned upon them.

"If Saer asks where I went, tell her I went to Diagon Alley."

Harry began, "Dad -"

"Diagon Alley, Harry."

Harry sighed.  It was just no good arguing with his father.

"Alright.  Diagon Alley if Saerry asks."

Severus nodded sharply then stepped into the fireplace.  He yelled something that sounded like "Aula Recordatio" and vanished in a swirl of green flames.  Harry frowned at the empty fireplace for a moment then blankly said, "We should go put these back in my room."

Ron nodded and turned to leave.  Harry followed him, only pausing long enough to let Saeln drape himself about his shoulders.

A/N: *tries to figure out where to put the REAL plotline in*  Urgh.  Must.  Figure.  Out.  Where.  To.  Put.  Plotline.

Aula Recordatio – Recollection Hall


	8. Chapter 7 - Aula Recordatio and Early Ar...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

Chapter 7 **Aula Recordatio and Early Arrival's** 

Severus stumbled out of a fireplace a moment later in a cobwebby, broken-down, old building.  All around him were shelves and cupboards full of huge, peeling books and stacks of yellowed paper.

He smiled ferally as he remembered that the last time he was here this place was spotless.  But that was about twenty years ago.

And he had only gotten in by mistake.

Aula Recordatio was buried deep underground in London, even under the deepest of the Gringotts vaults.  It had the family trees of every wizarding family piled upon its shelves and in its cupboards.

Even Merlin's.

But the place had been long forgotten by most of the wizarding world.  Very few knew it existed, those being the one's who were descended from those who built it.  One of those people had been Sadiron Snape.

Another has been Albus Dumbledore.

And yet another had been Tom Riddle, though Aula Recordatio had been closed off to him after Dumbledore revealed it to Sadiron that he and Voldemort were one and the same.

Aula Recordatio had been built by the four Hogwart's Founders and had been enchanted to only allow those with their blood, however thin, inside.  Hence how Severus could get inside without being turned into a pile of ashes or something.  The defenses he had placed about Snape Manor were nothing compared to those of Aula Recordatio's.

Severus walked over to one of the cupboards and threw it open.  Inside were several leather-bound books, each bearing worn letters on the spines.  But they could still be read.

The first said 'Gryffindor Family Tree' and the second was Hufflepuff.  Severus set them both aside.  He pulled out several more books then found what he was looking for.  A small square box of black onyx.  He dusted it off then opened it.  There was a slight _whoosh_ and then a huge family tree formed in the air in front of him.  Severus smiled.

He had found it.

It was the Recordatio itself.  Merlin had made it, enchanted it to follow the bloodlines of all wizards as they progressed.  Each time a wizard or witch was born, their names appeared on the holographic family tree the Recordatio displayed when opened.  You could simply say what family line you wanted to follow and it would list them all.  Or you could say a persons name and it would show you who they were related to.  Quite an ingenious little object.

And deadly if in the wrong hands.

Severus softly said, "Albus Dumbledore."

The holographic family tree flickered then Dumbledore's name appeared in thin air.  Above it and below it appeared dozens of others.  One of them being an Amara Dumbledore who had married a Sadiron Snape.

_So Harry was right_, thought Severus bitterly.  Dumbledore had been his great grandfather and he had never known.  Why?  Surely his mother had known her own grandfather.  Surely everyone else had known.  Why hadn't he and Saerry been told?  Why?

Severus shook his head and looked up the list above Dumbledore's name, going all the way up to the time when the Founders were alive.

What he saw shocked him.

Not only were all _four_ Founders listed there, but also several other famous people, such as Agrippa.

And a bit above them was an even more shocking discovery.

_Merlin himself_ was one of Dumbledore's ancestors.

And hence, Severus', Saerry's, and Harry's.  And soon to be Saerry and Remus' child.

Severus frowned then growled, "Merlin.  Family tree, compact."

The list flickered and became a family tree.  Severus peered at it and blinked when he saw that one of Merlin's descendants had married one of Salazar Slytherin's great grandchildren, who's child then proceeded to marry a Snape who appeared to be their fifth cousin.  Severus blinked then muttered, "Bloody hell."

Now, not only were the Snape's Slytherins Heirs but Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Merlin's!  Not to mention the other powerful wizards and witches who appeared in the lines.

Severus cursed and snapped the Recordatio shut.  The family tree hologram vanished from sight and he placed it back in the cupboard, putting a strong invisibility charm over it before he replaced the books.  Looking around one last time, Severus lit the fire again, pulled a small vial of Floo powder from his robes, and threw it in.  He quickly jumped into the green flames as Aula Recordatio only allowed fires to be lit in the fireplace for about thirty seconds so no one could travel in.

"Snape Manor!"

The green flames whirled around him and Severus thought over what he had found as he hurtled past grates.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saerry and Remus were sitting in one of the many studies in the manor when Saerry suddenly gasped and placed a hand on her stomach.  Remus looked up from the book he was reading, brown eyes wide.

"Saer?"

Saerry looked at him and gasped, "Rem.  It's coming."

"_What?_  It's too early!"

Saerry gritted her teeth other and snarled, "Don't you tell me it's too early, Remus.  'CAUSE ITS APPARENTLY NOT!"  She screamed this last at him and glared, her eyes flashing with rage.

Remus leapt out of his chair, throwing the book aside, and ran for the fireplace.  He threw in some powder from a jar on the mantle and yelled, "Harry!  Draco!"

Harry's head suddenly popped up and Draco's as well.

"What?"

Remus replied, "The baby's coming."

Draco cried, "But it's too early!"

"Apparently not," said Harry silkily.  He looked at Remus and asked, "What should we do?"

Remus replied, "Where's Severus?"

"Erm, Diagon Alley."

"Damn.  Draco, get Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  Harry, you come help me with Saerry."

The two boys nodded and vanished.  A moment later Harry charged into the room.

"Aunt Saerry?"

Saerry growled in response and Harry looked at Remus, who nodded at the other werewolf.  The both of them gently heaved Saerry to her feet then walked out of the study as fast as they could.

Downstairs, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco were waiting.  All of them were wide-eyed.  Remus snapped, "Draco, go get the Portkey Severus made."

"I don't know where it is."

"Harry!"

Harry nodded sharply and said, "Got it."  He ran off down the halls and Draco took his place at Saerry's side.

Remus frowned as he waited then turned to Hermione and said, "Go into the library and get a quill and some parchment off the desk.  Write a note telling Severus we've taken Saerry to St. Mungo's and the baby's early."

Hermione nodded and disappeared into the library just as Harry came back with the Portkey.  Remus took it then yelled in the direction of the library, "HURRY, HERMIONE!"

"YES, SIR!"

A moment later Hermione shot out, a hastily written letter in one hand.  She slapped it down on a coffee table then hurried over to grab onto the Portkey as the others had.

A second later they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus tumbled out of the fireplace in the library and dispersed the soot and dust from his robes with a wave of his hand.  He left the library, calling, "Harry?  Draco?  Saer?"

No one answered.

"Ron?  Hermione?  Ginny?  Remus?  Anyone?"

Severus frowned then spotted the note on the coffee table.  It was addressed to him.  Picking it up, he recognized Hermione's hasty scrawl and flipped it open.  He skimmed through it then dropped it as realization hit.

Scrambling back into the library, he dug out the vial of Floo powder again and tossed a large handful in.  "St. Mungo's!" he yelled out, as he stepped in and vanished.


	9. Chapter 8 - Twins!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Well, maybe Draco's changed attitude.  He's actually nice!  ^^  And of course, Saerry and Remus' baby (as soon as he/she is born, that is)._

Chapter 8 **Twins!** 

Severus stumbled out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's, grumbled something about bad timing, then glared at a young witch who was staring at him.  He stalked over to the desk to his left and leaned across it to tap the witch behind its shoulder.  She turned, blinked at him, and asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, you can.  Is there a Mrs. Saerry Lupin here?" asked Severus in short, clipped tones.

The witch looked down at her desk then back up at him.  She replied, "Yes, there is."

"What room?"

"Sir, if you're not family -"

Severus said, "I'm her brother."

The witch flushed slightly.  "Oh, I'm sorry, sir.  I had no idea you had a sister."

Severus sighed and said, "Ms. Clearwater, if you would kindly tell me what room my sister is in I would be most grateful."

Penelope Clearwater frowned and said, "You can't take points away from me anymore, Professor Snape."

Severus smiled ferally.  "No, I cannot.  But I _can_ be quite annoying when I wish to be and if you do not tell me where my sister is, I will become a very large annoyance."

Penelope frowned again then said, "Room 135."

"Thank you."  Severus turned quickly and walked off, cloak billowing behind him.  Penelope shook her head after him and muttered, "Some things never change."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco sat in chairs outside Room 135.  They could hear mild _thumps_ coming from inside and the occasional piercing yell from Saerry but beyond that it was quiet.  Suddenly Severus came pounding up the hall, anyone before him scattering out of the way.  Harry leapt to his feet and said, "Dad!"

A few people in the hall who had obviously recognized Severus stared but quickly looked away when the ex-Potions Master had glared at them.  Severus frowned and asked, "How long have you all been here?"

Harry replied, "About two hours.  Remus is inside with Saerry."  He jerked his head at the door to the room just as something thumped against it.

Severus looked coolly at the door and said, "I see.  Well, I suppose we must wait then."  He sighed and waved his wand, conjuring a chair.  As he sat down, Harry returned to his seat by Hermione, who slipped her hand into his.  He smiled at her then noticed Draco and Ginny having a quiet conversation.

Hermione followed his gaze and smiled.  She whispered in his ear, "Love blooms."

Harry chuckled and whispered back, "Like roses in June."

"Harry, I didn't know you knew how to rhyme."

Harry smiled.

"You never asked."

"Too true.  I should ask more questions."

"Mmm.  But of course, you already know a lot about me.  After all, we've been friends for five years."

"Five wonderful years.  I wonder what this year will be like."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes upwards at the ceiling.  He muttered, "Nothing serious, please."

Hermione chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if anyone up there is listening."

"Are they?"

Harry brought his eyes back down to look into Hermione's and replied, "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Hermione leaned against Harry and replied, "Yep."

Suddenly a loud howl split the air, causing many in the hall to stop and stare.  Harry and Hermione sat straight up while Draco, Ginny, and Ron stared at each other.  Severus affected cold indifference and only someone who knew him well would have seen him tense at the howl, his eyes flicking towards the door of Room 135.  Harry was the only one in the hall who noticed it.

A second later a wail filled the air and Severus smiled slightly.  He looked at the five teenagers' and said, "Well, it seems we were wrong about the birth date."  Another wail came from the room a moment later and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Twins?"

Harry nodded numbly.  He had two cousins now.  Across from him Severus whispered, "Twins.  Merlin, I hope they're not like the Weasley's."  Harry heard that and chuckled for a moment.

Remus' head poked out the door and he smiled at them.  He was beaming widely as he said, "You guys can come in now."  All six rose and wandered into the room.  Saerry sat propped up in a bed, a bundle of blankets in either arm.  She smiled at them then looked back down at her children.

They stood in silence for a moment before Ginny softly asked, "What are you going to name them?"

Saerry blinked at her and looked at Remus, who whispered, "You choose, love."  She smiled at him then looked back down at the two bundles.  After a moment she spoke.

"Deirdre Niamh and Conall Aodh."

Severus smiled at his younger sister and said, "Irish names."

Saerry nodded.  "Dad was Irish, you know."

"Just born and raised there."

"Which means he was Irish, you dolt."

Severus chuckled while Ron looked at Saerry like she was crazy for calling her older brother a dolt.  Harry nudged his friend and whispered, "Don't worry.  They do this all the time." 

Ron frowned at him and whispered, "Insult each other?"

"Yep," replied Harry, "it's a tradition.  We rarely get through the day without them insulting each other at least twice."

"Once at dinner, most times," added Draco.

Harry nodded to confirm that then moved closer to Saerry to get a better look at his young cousins.  At the same moment Saerry placed Deirdre into her brother's arms.  Severus smiled down at the little girl and rocked her gently, causing Ron and Ginny to gape at his behavior.  Neither of them had actually seen him not being sarcastic or snappish or mean.  Harry gave them an amused look then moved behind his father to look over his shoulder.  Hermione sidled up beside him and Severus tilted his arms so they could see.

Deirdre was a beautiful little girl, with tufts of silky black hair and what promised to be a face like her mother's.  Hermione smiled at the baby and whispered, "She's so cute."  Harry grinned and Severus rocked his niece in his arms.

Saerry looked at Harry and asked, "Do you want to hold Conall, Harry?"

Harry looked surprised for a moment then held out his arms for his other cousin.  The boy, unlike his sister, was wide-awake; blue eyes focused on Harry's face.  He cooed and reached a small hand upwards.  Hermione reached out and he caught her finger in his own.  She giggled as Conall gurgled, blackish-brown hair falling about his face.

Suddenly a mediwizard poked his head in and said, "Mrs. Lupin should get some rest now."  He vanished as soon as Severus glared at him.  Shaking his head, Severus asked, "When can you come back to the manor, Saer?"

Saerry looked at Remus, who said, "Tomorrow morning.  I'm going to stay the night up here."

Severus nodded and said, "We'll come in the morning if you want us to."

Saerry shook her head.

"Oh no.  We'll be fine, Sev.  You should go to Diagon Alley.  Take them to get their school things."

Severus frowned, obviously not liking that idea, but gave in when Saerry glared at him.

"Alright, alright.  But I warn you, I don't intend to be gone long."

Saerry smiled.

"I never assumed you would be."

Severus snorted then handed Deirdre back to her mother.  Draco, Ginny, and Ron were already standing out in the hall, so Harry handed Conall to Remus, who was closer.  Hermione, Harry, and Severus said goodbye to the two then left, picking up the other three as they went back down the hall to use the fireplace Severus had come through.  As they went Draco said, "Severus?"

Severus didn't look back at him, just said, "Yes, Draco?"

"Are Conall and Deirdre going to be werewolves like Saerry and Remus?"

Severus frowned and Harry blinked.  He hadn't thought of that.  Severus then said, "No, Draco, they will not.  In order for the child of a werewolf, even two werewolves, to be a werewolf, they have to be born on a full moon.  As you know, tonight is a quarter moon."

Hermione piped, "But they will have some werewolf traits, right?"

Severus nodded.

"You read that assignment well, Hermione.  And wrote a good essay as well."  Seeing her confusion, he smiled and added, "I just happened to see your essay on Remus' desk that year and picked it up.  Quite well written."

Hermione flushed and Harry wrapped an arm about her shoulders.  Severus smiled at them then said, "And you are correct – they _will_ have a few werewolf traits."

"Such as," said Ron.

"Heightened senses, higher than normal agility and endurance, plus enough strength to punch a hole in a brick wall.  I believe they might have the ability to transform into wolves, but no one's ever been sure about that concept."  He shrugged and continued, "We'll just have to see.  Ah, here we are.  Damn, I don't have anymore Floo powder."

They had arrived at the fireplace and Harry grinned.

"Dad?"

Severus continued searching through his robes as he replied distractedly, "Yes?"

"Don't curse."

Severus frowned at him and the teenagers all laughed.  They knew Severus kept getting onto Harry for his cursing and now Harry was getting onto _him_ for it.  Severus half-smiled and said, "Amusing, Harry, very amusing.  But watch your back."

Harry grinned.

"Oh, I will."

Severus smiled at him then pulled a small jar out of a pocket in his cloak.

"Ah-ha!  I knew I had another bit of Floo powder somewhere."  Severus opened the jar and held it out to them.  "Everyone take a pinch and let's get back to the manor.  I'm certain the house elves have supper ready by now."

The five teens each took a pinch of the powder and stepped into the fireplace, vanishing in a swirl of green flames as they called out "Snape Manor."  Severus took a pinch of the power, tucked the jar back into his cloak, swore inwardly to lay off Flooing for about a week, then stepped into the fireplace himself.

A/N: Yeee, the twins are here!  ^^

Deirdre – Woman

Niamh – Bright

Conall – Strong Wolf

Aodh – Fire

Many thanks to everyone who gave me names!


	10. Chapter 9 - Revelations, Trips, and a Fe...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

Chapter 9 **Revelations, Trips, and a Few Random Threats** 

The six of them tumbled out of the fireplace and Hermione suddenly realized something.  As Harry pulled her up off the floor, she said, "Today's your birthday."

Harry blinked then realized that it _was_ his birthday.  And now the twins as well.

Severus had obviously heard them because he froze, eyes widening.  He turned to look at the two of them and breathed, "Today's – your – birthday?"

Harry nodded.

"Is something wrong, dad?"

"Erm, well –"

"Dad –"

Severus sank down into a chair and rubbed a hand over his face.  He frowned then said, "Well, there is a myth that says siblings born on the same day, even years apart, will have immense powers.  Saer and myself are one of the few siblings that have _ever_ been born on the same day."

Draco frowned and said, "But Harry and the twins aren't siblings."

"I'm getting to that.  There is _another_ myth that says those who are closely related and born on the same day will have immense power.  But they must be _close_.  The furthest relation away that I've ever heard of is two third cousins."

Harry blinked and Hermione said, "So, Harry and the twins are both powerful?"

"Oh, we know Harry's powerful.  Don't look at me like that, boy, you know it's true."

Harry frowned and Ron asked, "So the twins will have the same powers as Harry?"

"Now I never said that," said Severus.

"You basically did."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I did not.  And don't say 'did too' or I will kick you back through the fireplace to the Burrow.  But no, the twins will not have the same powers as Harry.  They will simply be _as_ powerful."  He paused, lifting a hand, and added, "If – _if_ – I am correct."

The five teens frowned at him and he shrugged.  Then Ron groaned, "I never got you anything for your birthday!"

Harry chuckled and said, "You can get it tomorrow in Diagon Alley, Ron.  We can have a sort of –"

"Day-After Birthday Party," suggested Ginny.

"Exactly!" crowed Harry, grinning at Ginny, who smiled sheepishly in return and leaned over into Draco.  The teen jumped and peered down at her for a moment before smiling.

Ron frowned at the two of them then Severus stood and said, "Off with you!  I intend to go to Diagon Alley as early as possible and I will _not_ drag any of you out of bed.  Now, MOVE!"

The five teens scrambled out of the room and up the stairs.  As they went, Ron turned to Draco and Harry and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "What?  Pushy?"

"Gruff?" said Draco.

"Bossy?"

"Pushy?"

"I said that."

"Whoops, sorry."

_Snort._  "A slimy git?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Harry chuckled.

"IT'S THE TRUTH, DAD!"

"HAROLD JAMES SNAPE, DO YOU WANT TO BE DISOWNED?"

"CERTAINLY!  WHERE DO I SIGN?"

There was a loud sigh and Harry laughed.

Draco shook his head then continued with the earlier line of conversation.

"A jerk?"

"WAIT TILL YOU GET OUT OF EARSHOT TO TALK ABOUT ME!"

"YES, PROFESSOR," yelled five voices and the other one groaned.

The five teens laughed all the way up the stairs then separated, going into their rooms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, MALFOY, GRANGER, AND SNAPE!  GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SET YOUR BED'S ALIGHT!"

There were several crashes from upstairs and Severus frowned from his position at the base of the stairs.  He tapped his fingers impatiently again his arm as he waited.

A second later the door of Harry's room opened and Ron rushed out.

"OOF!"

He tripped over a shoe left carelessly at the top of the stairs and rolled all the way down the stairs to land at Severus' feet.  Severus leaned down and said, "Good morning."

Ron yelped and leapt up as Harry came out onto the landing, hair disheveled.

"Dad, have you seen my other shoe?  Nevermind, its on the stairs.  Ron, how'd you get down there so quick?"

Ron snorted and headed into the kitchen, leaving Harry to blink after him then shove his foot into his shoe and try to tame his hair.  Severus shook his head and snapped his fingers.  A second later Harry's hair lay flat and the teen grinned.

"Thanks, dad!"

"Mmm.  DRACO!  HERMIONE!  GINNY!  MOVE IT!"

Two doors opened simultaneously and Draco shot out of one, Hermione out of the other.  The two collided with Harry and all three tumbled down the stairs as Ginny came onto the landing.

Severus sighed and pulled the three apart as they landed at his feet.  Ginny descended and Ron exited the kitchen, nibbling on a piece of dry toast.

Severus frowned and said, "We'll be eating at the Leaky Cauldron.  Now that we're all ready, we'll get there.  You all have your lists, correct?"

The five nodded and they entered the library, each taking a pinch of powder from a pot on the mantle.  Tossing it in, they yelled "The Leaky Cauldron!" and vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron first and had just caught his balance when Hermione propelled into him, causing them to both crash to the floor.  Ron landed on top of them a moment later, followed by Ginny, who gave a shriek as Ron had tripped her accidentally.  Draco came through a moment later, gave a yelp of surprise and pin-wheeled backwards just as Severus came through.

"What the -  _What by all the Saints are you five doing?_"

Harry sarcastic voice called out from under the pile, "Oh, we're just lying here on the floor, dad.  It's just so comfortable we couldn't help ourselves."

Severus snorted then jerked Ron up by his collar as Draco helped a blushing Ginny up.  Hermione muttered an apology as she vainly tried to push herself up off of Harry and was finally helped up by Severus.  Harry staggered to his feet and shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing that was in it.

From their left a voice cried, "Severus Snape!  Fancy seeing you here!"

Severus gave a tight-lipped smile and said, "Hello, Tom."  He cast a glance at a woman near them who had perked up at his name, sneered, and asked, "May we have a private parlor?  There are some – _people_ – I'd like to avoid."

Tom nodded and waved them forward as the woman huffed.

"Private parlor right here, Severus.  Anything specific you all want?  Oh, and hello Harry."

Harry smiled at Tom as Severus said, "Bacon and eggs."  Tom looked at Harry, who was seated beside his father, and the teen said, "The same."  With a nod, Tom moved on through the other four then left.  As soon as he was gone, Severus said, "Eat fast.  I want to be back at the manor when Saerry and Remus get back."  The five teens nodded then dug into their food as the plates appeared on the table, along with six glasses and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

A half-hour later the six of them headed into the back alley and Severus tapped the brick wall with his wand.  The archway into Diagon Alley opened and they stepped inside.  A few people stared as they walked by but turned away when Severus glared at them.  Harry rolled his eyes at his father's behavior as they made their way down the street.  As they all already had money, there was no need to stop by Gringotts.  So they stopped in front of Flourish & Blott's they stopped and Severus turned to face them.

"I have to go into Knockturn Alley for some things.  You all get your school supplies and –" his eyes shifted to Harry, "– anything else you want.  And don't get into trouble!  I will not get you out of it."

With one final piercing glance at them, he turned and left them.  Harry and Draco simply rolled their eyes at his behavior and both said, "Let's go."  They frowned at each other for a moment then turned and went into Flourish & Blott's.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed them a moment later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Got everything?"

Severus came up to the five as they were finishing up large bowls of ice cream.  He held a box under one arm and was continually looking behind him.  Harry noticed then and quietly asked, "What's up, dad?"

Severus frowned and replied, "I'm not sure.  Something's setting _it_ off."  His eyes flicked downward and Harry followed his gaze down to his left arm, where the Dark Mark lay under the sleeve.  Draco suddenly hissed and they both looked at him out of the corner of their eyes.  The other boy had made a small gesture and crossed his arms, casually placing his right hand over a spot on his left arm.

Severus frowned even more and snapped, "Back to the manor now.  And make it sharpish!"

The five teens leapt to their feet and they all quickly left Diagon Alley for the Leaky Cauldron; Harry, Draco, and Severus walking the fastest of the three.

As they went back into the Leaky Cauldron, they were suddenly confronted by Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, Severus.  I was wondering when I would have a chance to speak with you."

Severus glared down his hooked nose at Fudge and growled, "Another time perhaps."  He made to move past Fudge, but the other wizard got in the way.

"We need to speak, Severus."

"If it concerns my occupation of the position of Headmaster, we shall talk about nothing.  If it concerns anything that happened last school year, we shall not talk.  If it has something to do with me or my family, we shall not talk."  Severus leaned forward slightly and hissed, "Have I made myself clear, _Minister?_"

Fudge scowled and spat, "Quite."

Severus sneered and shoved past him.  Harry and Draco followed him, both flashing dark looks at Fudge.  Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed them, all three looking vaguely confused.

As they threw Floo powder into the fireplace and Draco vanished into it, Fudge called, "We _will_ speak, Severus."

Severus turned towards the man and darkly said, "Perhaps.  Perhaps not."  He gave Ginny a gentle push towards the fireplace and watched as she vanished after Ron.

Harry sent Hermione through in front of him and paused for one moment to glare back at Fudge over his shoulder.  At a glance from his father, he leapt through the fireplace, hearing the older wizard coming through after him a moment later.

A/N: If you cannot tell, I _despise_ Fudge.  Just as equally as I despise Wormtail and Skeeter.  Those three should be tied to railroad tracks and run over by a speeding train!  *scowl*  And most would put Volde in with those three but I don't.  He's so much more interesting that those two prats and that bloody bint.  Even if he is a crazy maniac who's trying to take over the world.  I mean, who isn't?  =D

A/N2: Ah!  And I have finally begun to merge in the actual plot!  ^^  What?  You thought what's been happening lately was the whole plot?  Think again!  There ain't just Animagi and friendly bickering.  There be darkness on the edge and shadows where we stand.  That reminds me of a song or something  Anyway, moving on to the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 10 - Confusion and Birthday Part...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

_A/N: *scowls and curses anything in sight*  I have a good bit of Chapter 10 written down on notebook paper but unfortunately I have to rewrite it as I just reread Chap9 and I forgot to include the bit about the Mark's in 10.  Urgh.  *says a few choice words and hits the wall*  Idiot, idiot, idiot…._

_SammiSnape – Ye shall soon know.  Eventually.  And as to them forgetting Harry's birthday, well, it works along with the plot.  *vague shrug*  I don't think Sev even knows when Harry's birthday is.  Hence the reason he was so shocked to hear that.  Besides the thingy about the myth…_

_MoonFire – I dearly intend to.  The man – is going – to DIE.  Or be seriously tortured.  I'm not exactly sure which.  *sinister grin*  Though both would be quite enjoyable to write._

Chapter 10 **Confusion and Birthday Parties** 

As soon as they came back through the fireplace in Snape Manor, Severus whirled on Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and spat, "Out."  The three looked at Harry, who nodded, then left.  As they did, Saerry entered the room, Deirdre sleeping against her shoulder.  She frowned after the three teens then looked at her brother.

"Something wrong, Sev?"

Severus sat his box down on the couch then growled, "The Mark.  Something set it off in Diagon Alley."

Saerry's eyes widened then shifted to Draco, who nodded vaguely.  She then said, "But – all the Death Eaters…"

"Are locked up in Azkaban."  Severus shook his head and added, "It wasn't a Death Eater that made the Mark react."  He frowned at Saerry's slightly skeptical look and continued, "I've had this thing burned into my arm since I was eighteen, little sister.  I _know_ how a passing Death Eater makes it react.  And whatever it reacted to today was _not_ a Death Eater."

Saerry frowned at him and Draco softly said, "He's right.  It _wasn't_ a Death Eater."  He frowned and continued, "I may have been under Imperious most of the time, but I remember what it was like."

Harry frowned at his father and Draco then added his own two cents.

"It wasn't a Death Eater.  I _know_ it wasn't."

The other three people in the room looked at him and he pointed at his scar.

"It didn't react."  Harry looked at his father and Draco and said, "It _does_ react to you guys from time to time."

"Pardon," said both at the same time.

Harry sighed.  "It stings sometimes when either of you are angry and I'm close.  I ignore it for the most part."

Severus blinked and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I knew what it was.  And besides, then you guys would've been worried about me."

Severus growled, "Harry…" but Saerry cut him off with a sharp look and an even sharper remark of "If he doesn't want to tell us something, he won't, Sev."  She frowned at him and added, "We all have our secrets."

Severus caught her eyes for a moment then looked away.

Draco, in an attempt to lighten the dreary mood in the room, said as cheerfully as he could, "So, what about that party?"

"What party?" asked Saerry.

"Harry's birthday party."

Saerry blinked.

"Today's your birthday, Harry?"

"Actually yesterday was."

"Yesterday…"  Saerry's eyes widened then she gave a little shake and smiled.  "Well, it seems that double birthdays in our family are contagious.  Aye, Sev?"  She turned towards Severus, who smiled.

Harry then said, "Er, I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to."  As he walked out Draco cast a nervous glance at Saerry and Severus then said, "I'll come with you."  The two boys left the library and bustled on upstairs.

Saerry then sighed and said, "And so the myth becomes truth once again."

Severus looked at his little sister and said, "Just because _we_ proved that myth to be true, doesn't mean Harry, Deirdre, and Conall will too.  It could just be coincidence."

Saerry gave her brother a stern look and snapped, "Coincidence.  Yes, that's what Mother said about _us_, didn't she, brother?"

"Saer…"

"Sev, you know that myth isn't truly a myth at all."

"Saer, only a few have ever been able to prove it true.  And they were first cousins."

"So are Harry, Deirdre, and Conall."

Severus sighed.

"Saer…"

"Severus."

The two siblings eyed each other until Deirdre stirred in her mother's arms.  Saerry's dark eyes turned away from her brother's identical one's to her daughter just as Remus entered the room, Conall gurgling in the crook of one arm.  He cheerfully said, "Hello, Severus."

Severus blandly replied, "Hello, Remus."

Remus arched an eyebrow and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing.  I – I shall go tell the house-elves."

Severus left the library and Remus looked after him for a moment before turning to Saerry.

"What was that about?"

Saerry ruffled Deirdre's dark curls then replied, "Harry's birthday was yesterday, so we're going to give him a party today."

Remus blinked and slapped his free hand to his forehead, causing Conall to giggle at his father.  He cried, "I can't believe I forgot!"

Saerry smiled at him.  "Well, we _were_ busy yesterday, Rem."

"Good point.  But what about presents?"

Saerry continued smiling and walked over to her husband, settling Deirdre in his other arm.  She kissed his cheek and whispered, "You handle the children, I'll handle the presents."

"Saer…"

"Remus Jeremiah Lupin, don't you dare argue with me."

Remus smiled slightly and said, "Yes, professor."

"Oh, you!"

Saerry playfully batted at Remus' hair then took a step back.  She muttered something under her breath then vanished.  Remus shook his head then said the spell that would re-erect the anti-Apparition wards Saerry had taken down.  He then looked down at his two children and said, "What should we do now, little ones?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later they all were gathered back downstairs in the small hall off the kitchen around a long, dark, polished table.  Harry blinked at the chocolate cake sitting before him, two candles in the shape of a one and a six singing 'Happy Birthday' on top, then looked up at the faces around him.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco stood on his left, each grinning at him.  And on his left stood his father, aunt, his now uncle, and his godfather.  Remus had apparently urgently called Sirius and told him about the party.  Sirius had admitted that he had remembered Harry's birthday but had not had time to send the present for working on his new job.

Saerry smiled at her nephew, a bouncing Deirdre clutched in one arm, and said, "Blow them out, Harry."

"And make a wish!" cried Hermione.

Harry smiled at both of them then looked back down at the cake.  He wondered what he could possibly wish for since he had all he had ever wanted right in front of him.  Then it hit him.

_"I wish that this year is nothing like the last five and that we have a completely normal year."_

With a smile, he leaned down and blew out the candles.  Everyone applauded then Severus tapped the knife with a long finger, causing it to rise into the air then begin to cut the cake on its own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Presents!"

Sirius grinned and bounded out of his chair with a boyish grin on his face.  Remus laughed at his friend and said, "Padfoot, sit down."  Sirius sat down with a frown and Harry laughed at his godfather.

Severus rolled his eyes then asked, "Are you going to open those presents or leave them in the wrapping?"

Harry gave his father a Look then picked up the top present off the pile that was sitting at his feet.  Opening it, he found himself looking at a picture of his mother bouncing a baby Harry on her knee and singing.  Remus smiled and said, "I looked everywhere for that picture."  He glanced at Sirius and added, "And come to find out Padfoot here had it."

"Well it wasn't my fault."

"I never said it was, Padfoot."

"Sure, Moony, sure."

Harry sighed at his godfather and uncle (though it was hard to think of Remus in that sense) then tore through the stack of presents.  Hagrid had sent him a box of treacle fudge, which he sat aside quickly.  The next two were from Ron and Ginny, the former of which had given him a snitch with a lightning bolt and the initials H.S. on it and the latter who had given him a moving picture frame (flying snitch's).  Sirius' present had turned out to be his own copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.  The best gifts, however, were from Hermione, Saerry, and Severus.

Hermione's present turned out to be another book, this one entitled Animagi: About them and how to become one.  Inside Hermione had scribbled a short note in her neat handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I thought you might like this.  We (you, me, Ron, Draco, and perhaps Ginny) can all work on it when we get back to Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Herm_

Harry grinned at her then opened Saerry's present, which turned out to be a tiny replica of Slytherins sword, held up by a stand made in the image of a coiled serpent.  Smiling at his aunt, Harry set the gift aside then found a pack of papers thrust under his nose.  Looking up at his father for a moment, he took the papers and looked closely at them.

Then he gasped and gaped in awe.

"England vs. Bulgaria?  For _tomorrow?_"  Harry counted the tickets while Ron's eyes bulged out.  "Nine tickets, so – dad, how in the heck did you pay for all of these?"

Severus smiled and replied, "That's my secret."

Ron peered over Harry's shoulder at the tickets and gasped, "_Nine seats in the Top Box?_"  He looked up at Severus and asked, "How did you get seats _that_ good, professor – er, Severus?"

Severus smiled and said again, "That's my secret."

Ron scowled, causing Harry to laugh.  After a moment of looking over the tickets, Draco stepped forward and handed Harry a small black box.  He said, "I couldn't think of much as I don't know you that well yet but I thought you might need this sometime."  Harry looked at Draco for a moment then opened the box.  Inside, a Pensieve was nestled against the black inner padding.

"Thanks, Draco.  I really can use this."

Draco smiled and said, "Your welcome."

An hour or so later, Remus and Saerry went upstairs to put the twins to bed and Sirius left to finish working but promised to return bright and early the next day for the Quidditch match.  Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco had already gone to bed but Harry and Severus were still awake, sitting down in the library with Saeln and Fawkes as company.

Harry finally asked Severus, "Where's this match taking place?"

"The same field as the last World Cup," replied Severus.  He looked at Harry and continued, "I believe you went with the Weasley's?"

Harry nodded then he remembered something.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you among the Death Eaters that were at the Cup?"

Severus looked up sharply then his expression softened.  He replied, "No, Harry.  I was never – never truly a part of that bit of being a Death Eater.  I only tortured when I had to."

"And when you didn't?"

"I gave them the quickest fate I could offer them."  Severus closed his eyes and added, "It was either that or hear them scream as one of the others tortured them."

Harry winced and said, "I'm sorry, dad.  I shouldn't have brought…"  Severus lifted a hand before he could finish, cutting him off.  Black eyes bored into green as the two looked at each other.

Severus said softly, "You have the right to know what I did, Harry."

"I know."

"Just ask."

"Okay."

Severus smiled and said, "Maybe you should get to bed.  We're going to be leaving early tomorrow."

"'K.  Good night, dad."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry rose and Fawkes flew from his perch on the back of the chair and landed on his shoulder.  As he left, Severus also rose, Saeln coiling about his shoulders, and went upstairs.

A/N: Next chap, Quidditch!  And perhaps a bit more.  Unsure at the moment….

A/N: Ah, yes, and I have figured out what Animagus form everyone is going to have.  ^^  You'll just have to wait and see…


	12. Chapter 11 - The Quidditch Match

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

Chapter 11 **The Quidditch Match** 

"Harry!  Harry, c'mon, mate.  Wake up!"

"Move over, Weasley."

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

"_Ron!_"

"Sorry, Herm."

"You want him up or not, Weasley?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good.  _Envigilo!_"

Harry blinked blearily as he was forced out of sleep.  He peered up at the three people standing above him and yawned, "S'matter?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Time to get up, Harry."

"Since when did you call him Harry, Malfoy?"

"Since I got my broomstick out of my ass, Weasley."

Harry frowned and closed his eyes.  A Ron/Draco argument wasn't what he had in mind to wake up to.

"Will you two lay off for ten seconds?  Jeez, you'd think the two of you were married the way you argue," cried Hermione, causing Draco and Ron to look at her in horror.

Harry chuckled and opened his eyes.

"Nice imagery, Herm."

"Thank you, Harry.  I'm glad someone appreciates me."

Ron blinked and said, "I appreciate you!"

Hermione frowned at him and he blanched.

Draco rolled his eyes then jumped as Fawkes swooped past his head and landed on Harry's chest.

"Ooof!  Fawkes!"

The phoenix crooned and Harry sighed, sitting up.  He stretched then grumbled, "Fine, I'm up, I'm up."

Fawkes crooned again and fluttered down to perch on one of the bedposts.  Harry swung his legs out of bed and Hermione blushed then turned around.  Draco looked at the two of them then burst out into laughter.

Harry glared at the other boy then grabbed a pair of jeans from the end of the bed.  Reaching into the cabinet beside his bed he pulled out a rumpled dark red t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

"Herm, you can turn back around now."

Hermione turned and blushed again, causing Draco to laugh even more and Ron to join him.  Harry scowled at the two of them then said, "C'mon, Herm.  Let's leave the Laughing Idiots to themselves."  He led her towards the door then said in a cheerful voice back to Ron and Draco, "Call us when you start to snog!  I'll bring a camera!"

Harry swept Hermione out of the room as Ron and Draco gave identical roars of anger and charged out of the room after them.  Laughing, Harry grabbed the railing and leapt over, landing on the floor below like a cat.  He looked back up at Ron and Draco's surprised faces and grinned.

"Let's see you two try that."

Ron shook his head and said, "No thanks.  I'll take the stairs."

"Chicken," said Harry goodheartedly.

"Only in that area," replied Ron.

Harry laughed then whirled around as Saerry came out of the library, Conall in one arm.  She frowned at him then asked, "Did you jump again?"

"Erm…"

"Harry…."

"Yes."

Saerry sighed and said, "Harry…"

"I know, Aunt Saer.  But those two," he waved his hand at Ron and Draco, "were trying to get me."

Saerry frowned up at the two boys and they shrank back.  Draco smiled forcefully and said, "Now Saerry, you wouldn't want to hurt your soon-to-be-nephew, now would you?"

"Perhaps not.  But you're not my nephew yet, Draco."  She glared pointedly at him and added, "So watch your step.  _And you._"  She whirled on Ron who blinked at her.  "You, Ron, I'd think wouldn't chase your best friend."

"He said something about Malfoy here and me snogging."

Saerry looked amused and looked at her nephew.

"Get a picture for me, Harry."

"_WHAT!_"

Saerry chuckled then vanished back into the library as Ron and Draco gaped.  Harry grinned up at them and said, "_That's_ why Saerry is so helpful.  She's such an open-minded person."

Ron and Draco glared pointedly at him and Harry simply grinned annoyingly.  Hermione laughed at all of them then started down the stairs.  As she did Sirius came in through the front doors, putting out a small fire on his cloak.

"Blasted defenses….  SNAPE!"

Severus appeared quite suddenly at the top of the stairs, arms folded across his chest, and looked haughtily down his nose as Sirius.

"You roared, Black?"

Sirius glared at him and snarled, "Defenses.  How do you disarm them?"

Severus smiled slightly and asked, "Now, why should I tell you that?"

"Snape…."

"Black."

Sirius growled and Harry decided it was a good time to get between the two of them.  Apparently Remus did as well as he exited the library quite suddenly, Deirdre sleeping in the crook of one arm.

"Padfoot, c'mere.  I'll show you how to disarm them."

Sirius grinned and from the top of the stairs Severus bellowed, "YOU HAD BETTER NOT, LUPIN!"

Remus grinned and said, "Now, now, Severus.  Wouldn't want Saerry angry at you, now would we?"

Severus scowled at him then looked down at Harry.

"Ready to go?"

Harry nodded and Severus roared, "EVERYONE IN THE FOYER!  _NOW!_"

Ginny suddenly burst out of the girl's room and Saerry came out of the library, Conall gurgling in her arms.  Saeln floated out after her, going to take his position on Severus' shoulders.  Remus and Sirius came back just as Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and landed on Harry's shoulder.  Severus cast a scowl at all of them then pulled a Portkey from his pocket.  They all touched it and then they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

They reappeared in the same spot Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione remembered as where they appeared a year before.  Severus gave the Portkey to an old wizard then turned towards another, who mumbled something under his breath.  With a sneer, Severus waved at them and they bustled off.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of an expanse of grass with a small sign that read 'SNAKE' stuck in the grass.  Severus sneered at it and kicked it aside, waving his wand in annoyance.  Two black tents sprang out of nowhere and as he waved his wand again, a fire appeared.  Sirius frowned at the two tents but stopped when Remus gave him a pointed look.  Saerry rolled her eyes at the three men then said, "Harry, Ron, would you two go get some water?  I think there's a kettle each inside the tents."

The two boys nodded and after collecting the kettles, started off.  When they returned, they found Sirius and Severus in a staring match with Saerry scowling furiously at them.  Harry rolled his eyes at the two then noticed that some of the wizards and witches around them were heading towards the Quidditch pitch.  He prodded his father in the side, earning a sharp glare.

Which he ignored.

"I think the game's starting."

Everyone looked up then they all hurried down the path to the pitch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After ducking around a few reporters who seemed to be out for Severus' blood, they all made it up to the Top Box.  Several stared in fear as Sirius walked past them but most had their attention locked on the game.  Or simply ignored the ex-criminal's presence.

A few minutes after they were seated a voice said, "I didn't know _you_ had tickets, Severus."

Severus turned to sneer at Fudge and said silkily, "Perhaps you should pay more attention to things, _Minister_."

Saerry scowled at her brother and hissed, "Sev, don't."  Severus cast a glance at her then turned away from Fudge.  Harry resisted the urge to glare at Fudge himself.

Saeln hissed irritably, lifting his head from where it rested on Severus' shoulder and turned his yellow-amber eyes towards Fudge, flicking out his forked tongue.  Fudge blanched and took a step back, causing Severus to smirk.

"Something wrong?"

Fudge frowned and replied, "That's a rare creature.  And dangerous."

Severus looked at Saeln then back at Fudge.  "Saeln?  Dangerous?  Harry, do you think Saeln is dangerous?"

Harry shook his head, eyes glinting, and said, "No, dad."

Severus smiled at him then looked down at everyone else.  "Do you all think Saeln is dangerous?"

"No," came the chorused reply and Severus turned back to Fudge with a haughty smile.  He silkily said, "Saeln is far from being dangerous."  Saeln hissed at Fudge again and Severus added, "Unless he is provoked of course."

Fudge blanched again and decided it was time to leave.  As he left, they all began to chuckle.

"The game!" cried Sirius, standing up.

Harry quickly picked up the pair of Omnioculars he had bought at the World Cup and watched as the Bulgarian Quidditch team swept onto the field.  Beside him Hermione suddenly moaned and said, "Harry."

"Hmm?"

"It's Victor."

Harry twiddled a dial and saw the unmistakable form of Victor Krum.  He lowered the Omnioculars and said, "Hoo boy."

Hermione nodded and began to whisper over and over, "Don't let him see us, don't let him see us."

"Too late," said Ron gloomily from beside her.

The three of them looked to see Krum watching them.  And he did not look happy.

"Doesn't look happy, does he?" remarked Draco.

"Does he ever?" said Ron gloomily.

Hermione sighed and gave a half-wave, which Krum did not return.  Harry scowled and growled something under his breath that his father scowled at him for.  Fawkes chirped a note from his spot on Harry's knee and the anger at Krum faded away.  Harry stroked the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold feathers and said, "Thanks, Fawkes."

Sirius suddenly yelled, "THE GAME, HARRY, THE GAME!!"

Harry looked up and saw an England Chaser put the Quaffle through one of the Bulgarian goals.  Perhaps the day would end better than it had started….

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bulgaria wins!  270-230!"

Ron groaned, "We got clobbered!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Well, we _were_ winning at the beginning."

"Don't try and cheer me up, Harry.  It won't work."

"Really?  Fawkes?"

The phoenix trilled a note and the frown on Ron's face vanished.  He frowned at Harry and said, "Now that's unfair."

Harry sarcastically said, "Sure it is.  Herm what are you looking at?"

Hermione pointed and Harry looked.

"Oh."

Krum was flying towards them.

Hermione clutched at Harry's arm and whispered, "C'mon.  Let's go."

"We can't," hissed Harry.  "There are people in the way."

"Please, Harry."

"Herm, I'm not a miracle worker."

Hermione sighed and moaned as Krum got closer.  Harry said as cheerfully as he could, "C'mon, Herm.  It won't be that bad."

Hermione moaned some more.

"Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione looked up from where she had buried her face in Harry's robes and forced a smile.

"Hello, Victor."

Krum didn't smile back, but looked at Harry.

"Who are you?"

Harry resisted the urge to smirk and replied, "Harry Snape."

Krum blinked.  "Snape vas a son?"

"Yea.  Surprising ain't it?"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs and scolded, "Harry."

"What?"

"No sarcasm."

"But I'm so good at it."

Draco snorted and Harry scowled at him.

Krum frowned at all of them then asked, "What haff you been voing, Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione waved a hand and replied, "Oh, this and that.  Worrying about Harry, worrying some more about Harry, and spending time at Snape Manor."

Harry smirked now.  "How much time do you spend worrying about me, Herm?"

"Oh, that was last year."

"Oh, so you can't worry about me now?"

"I never said that!"

"Sure, sure."

"Harold James Snape, you watch your mouth."

Harry winced.  "Ouch."

Hermione growled and he held up his hands.

"Okay, okay.  I'm watching it.  Closely.  _Real closely_."

Hermione frowned at him and he grinned annoyingly.  Krum frowned at the both of them then spotted Harry's scar.

"Potter?"

Harry smirked at him and said, "I was wondering when you would catch on."

"You vare Snape's son?"

"Yes.  Surprising, isn't it?"

Krum looked shell-shocked.

Saerry took the moment to pop out of nowhere, her arms empty of either Conall or Deirdre, and grab Hermione and Harry's arms.

"There you two are!  Ah, hello, Mr. Krum.  Saerry Snape, a pleasure to meet you.  Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to grab my nephew and his friends and run along.  Wonderful meeting you.  Cheerio."

Krum continued to look shell-shocked as Saerry dragged Harry and Hermione off through the crowd, Ron and Draco trailing after them.  Fawkes had already flown off somewhere.

As they squeezed out of the main crowd Hermione breathed, "Thank you, Saerry.  I really didn't want to talk to Victor."

Saerry smiled and said, "He looked pretty shocked to me.  What did you two tell him?"

Harry smiled and replied, "That I'm dad's son."

"Oh ho!  Well, well.  I'm surprised he didn't already hear about it.  It _was_ in the _Prophet_ for about – how long was it?"

"Five months," said Draco.

"Right.  Thank you, Draco."

"Welcome."

Harry chuckled then grunted as someone ran into him, bowling him over and breaking Saerry's grip.  Which was hard to do, as she was strong enough to lift Hagrid over her head.

"Sorry, sorry.  Didn't see you."

The person, a man, helped him up.  As they did, their hand brushed Harry's left arm, right on the inside above the elbow.  Harry said, "It's okay.  Just an accident."

Saerry asked, "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Saer."

The man said, "Sorry.  Very, very sorry."

Harry shrugged and brushed himself off.

"I'm perfectly fine, sir."

The man smiled then turned and left.  As he did Severus appeared, Sirius and Remus tailing him.  The other two men had Conall and Deirdre.  Severus frowned after the man then asked, "What happened?"

"An accident, dad.  He ran into me," said Harry, hastily adding, "I'm fine" when his father frowned at him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.  "Yea, yea."

Severus continued to frown then said, "Alright.  Let's get back to the tents."

All of them nodded and they managed to make it out of the stands and back to their tents without any more mishaps.  After spending many hours up talking about the match, they finally went to bed when Ginny fell asleep against Draco's shoulder.

As they piled into their beds, Harry looked at the spot on his arm where the man had touched him.  It had burned for one second but he hadn't taken any notice of it as the skin was unblemished.  Sighing, he over towards the wall and stuffed his pillow over his head to block out Sirius' snores.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

On a hill that rose up above the area where the two black tents were pitched stood the man who had run into Harry.  But now the hood he had had up over his head then was thrown back, revealing a pale, thin face with high, sharp cheekbones, a thin mouth, and an aristocratic nose.  Long black hair streaked with silver was tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face, yet a few strands still fell forward to shade his eyes, which were a brilliant emerald green that shone in the light from the half moon.  He smiled, thin lips twisting into a cruel smile as he leaned upon a staff of dark ebony.

"Soon.  Very soon, Harry, we will meet again.  And then, you will know who I am."

The man continued to smile, watching the tents for a moment, then turned in a swirl of dark, blood red robes and black cloak.  He walked down the hillside and a moment later a pitch black raven took flight.

A/N: Sorry I didn't put the whole Quidditch match in.  If I get a chance to get the book Quidditch Through the Ages I'll come back and put it in.  Maybe.  I'm practically clueless on Quidditch fouls.  *sigh*  Moving on…

Who the man who ran into Harry is a BIG part of the plot (as you can see).  But you get no more hints on what part he plays than that.  ^-^  My plot is growing!  YES!  It is actually visible now!  Well, partially.  But, it's there and that's what matters

_Yea, sure._

Be quiet, Sâerwy.

**The plot DOES matter, you silly bint.**

_What did you call me, short man?_

 **Bint.  You are a silly bint.**

*groans*  Here we go again!

_Yea?_

**Yea!**

_I'll show you a silly bint._

 **C'mon then!**

*ducks out of the way as Sâerwy and Atrata jump at each other and disappear into one of those big, cartoon dust clouds with little stars and swirlies appearing every so often*  Muses - can't live with them, can't live without them.

A/N2: I just noticed Ginny didn't say a thing the whole chapter.  Mentioned, but never says anything.  Aye-ya.  *hits self with a frying pan*

_Aw, I wanted to do it…_

***scowl*  You are evil incarnate, you know that?**

_*grin*  Yes._

***moan*  Saer, WHY did you have to get HER as a muse before ME?**

I didn't exactly ASK for her, Atra.  She just happened to pop up.  'Take em as they come'.

***snort*  You should have sent her back.  Told 'em it was faulty.**

_I heard that, short man!_

**Good, ya silly bint!**

Not again!  *runs and hides in a cupboard*

A/N3: Ah, and if you want to guess what everyone's Animagus forms will be, go right ahead.  I won't say if you're right or wrong, so you'll have to wait till I write that chapter (or chapterS) to see.  *evil grin*

A/N4: EIGHT PAGES!  AH!  *falls out*

Okay, no more author's notes.  I just have one thing left to say.  See the little box at the bottom right of the screen?  Yes?  Click it.  Yes, that's it.  Closer, closer….  You know you want to.  C'mon, man, review!  I need reviews!  Flames are nice too.  I can roast my marshmallows over them.  ^_^  Marshmallows are always good when burnt to a crisp.  Gooey.  Yum.  I want a marshmallow now…

_Please review before she annoys us to death._

***sneers*  And what a pleasant fate that would be for you.**

_F___ off._

HEY!  I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY FIC!

_He started it._

I DON'T CARE!

***sticks tongue out***

_*scowls*_

*sighs*

A/N5:  Oh, and we're going back to Hogwarts next.  Which means the Animagi are coming up!  *goofy grin*

_Envigilo – Awaken_


	13. Chapter 12 - Return to Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

_Artemisu – Yep, part snake, part bird.  Cockatrice?  Interesting.  Though Saeln can't kill with a glance.  He can, however, spit fire!  ^^  Ah, it is not Tom.  No, no, not Tom._

_trektreiver – No, I don' t think it would have.  'Cause he most likely burned it into their arms or something of that sort and didn't someone in the books say something about Dark Magic being powerful?  So it most likely wouldn't disappear, even if Volde was dead.  At least, that's my theory.  I also have an obsession with Slytherin and the Dark Mark so you might not actually want to listen to me.  ^^  And on the man, your close.  VERY close.  As to telling everyone about Dumbledore and Merlin (and the Founders, mind you), I'm not sure.  He will eventually.  Unsure as of when, but he will.  *chuckle*  True, true.  Too cliché.  I shall keep that in mind._

Chapter 12 **Return to Hogwarts** 

"Keep your stuff in your room, Ferret!"

"Then keep yours in yours, Weasel!"

Harry sighed and watched as the Chudley Cannons hat he had given Ron fourth year sailed into the room just as Draco's Slytherin Quidditch robes sailed out.  Ron scowled and stuffed the hat into his trunk then slammed the lid closed.  After he had locked it, he flopped down on the bed that had been moved into Harry's room for him to use and grumbled, "How can you stand him?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Practice," while watching a spider make its way across his ceiling.

Ron snorted then yelped as the spider fell off the ceiling and landed on his arm.

"ARGH!"

He leapt off the bed, ran into his trunk, and crashed to the floor – crushing the spider in the process.  And sent Harry into a fit of laughter.

The door swung open a moment later to admit Hermoine, Ginny, and Draco's anxious faces.

Ginny frowned and asked, "What happened?"

Harry tried to answer but only continued to laugh.  Ron glared at his friends, ears blazing red, then growled, "Spider."

Draco chuckled and said, "Spiders are common here, Weasley.  Get used to them."

Ron scowled at him and Draco smiled annoyingly.  Ginny shook her head at the both of them and she and Hermione went to finish packing.

"Oi!  You all ready yet!"

Draco turned and yelled, "Harry's having a fit and Weasley's sprawled on the floor!"

A shaggy black dog bounded up the stairs and turned into Sirius with a _pop_.  He peered into the room, saw Ron on the floor and Harry on the bed (still laughing), and asked, "What happened?"

Ron pointed at the crushed corpse and said, "Spider."

Sirius frowned at the dead insect then said, "Harry."

Laughter answered.

Louder, "Harry."

Still laughter.

"HARRY!"

"AH!"

Harry jumped up and stared at his godfather.  "What?"

Sirius smiled and replied, "Enough laughing.  You three have your trunks packed?"  The three boys nodded and Sirius said, "Good, good.  I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then."

"What?  You're not coming with us?"

Sirius shook his head.

"You guys have a week with me before the semester starts.  I think we'll see each other often."

"Not if you're in the dungeons," said Ron.

Sirius grinned mischievously and said, "Who said I was going to be in the dungeons?" before turning and walking off.  They all heard the distinct _pop_ as he disabled the Apparating wards and Severus' enraged bellow.

"BLACK!"

"Too late, Sev, he's gone," called Saerry's voice.

Severus grumbled something and brought the wards back up before heading back into his rooms.

Ron moaned, "This year's going to be bad."

Harry cheerfully said, "Oh, c'mon, Ron.  It won't be that bad."

"Sure.  For you!  What about the rest of us?"

"Ron, he's my father, not Voldemort.  We'll be fine."

Ron frowned and Draco laughed at him before returning to his own room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Alright.  You five are going to be in Gryffindor Tower for the week."

Draco groaned and Severus fixed with a dark look.

"It's just a week.  Everyone ready?  Yes?  Then we're off."

Severus threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and Draco stepped in, hauling his trunk after him.

"Hogwarts!"

A moment later he was gone and Ron stepped in.  Minutes later, all five teens were gone and then Severus disabled the Apparating wards.  Remus Apparated with his and Saerry's trunks while Saerry vanished with Conall and Deirdre.  Severus reestablished the wards then left the manor, walking down to the Apparition point, his trunk floating behind him.  As soon as he was there, he too vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oof!"

"Geroff, Malfoy!"

"I'm not Malfoy, I'm Hermione."

"Sorry, Herm."

"ACH!  HARRY!"

"Sorry, Gin."

Once the five teens managed to untangle themselves and their trunks from each other, they looked around the Great Hall and saw McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sirius standing a few feet away.  All of them grinned sheepishly.

A second later Saerry and Remus entered the hall, followed by Severus.  Conall giggled and McGonagall smiled at Saerry.

"Twins was it?"

Saerry nodded and smiled at Remus, who grinned sheepishly back.  Harry chuckled softly and earned an elbow in the side from Hermione.  Suddenly Fawkes appeared out of thin air and settled on Harry's shoulder.  The teen looked at the phoenix and muttered, "One day I'm going to figure out how you do that."  He then saw McGonagall and Hagrid eying the phoenix sadly.

"Oh.  Erm, I'll just go outside."

Harry turned quickly and left the Hall, not noticing Saeln shoot past him and settle about Severus' shoulders.  Hermione muttered a goodbye then went after Harry.  Ron followed and Ginny began to as well but Draco pulled her back.  She whirled to face him, blue eyes flashing, but froze when she looked into his gray eyes.

He whispered, "Let them be."

Ginny found herself lost for words and simply nodded.  Draco half-smiled and said, "C'mon, Ginny.  Let's give the adults time to talk."  Ginny nodded again and Draco wrapped an arm about her shoulders, leading her out of the Hall.  As soon as they were gone Severus said, "Fawkes is…"

"A reminder," mumbled Hagrid.

"Yes."

McGonagall nodded then said, "We can't dwell on him forever.  He's been – gone – for almost a year now."

Sirius softly said, "Memories die hard."  His blue eyes looked up at Severus on this and the two men watched each other for a moment before Severus said, "Die hard and are buried deeply."

Saerry looked between the two men then said, "Until they are unearthed."

Severus smiled at her and nodded solemnly.  He then coughed and said, "Well, a bit of a sorrowful day, isn't it?"

McGonagall forced a smile and Hagrid nodded slightly.  Sirius chuckled and ran a hand back through his hair.  He said, "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Remus smiled slightly and said, "We should put this behind us."

"True," said Severus.  "But memories die hard."

"Some harder than others," muttered Saerry.

There was a moment of silence before Severus asked, "Where are the other professors?"

"Filius and Florence are here," replied McGonagall.  "Sybil is as well.  Though if she ever leaves, I'm not sure."

"I wouldn't bet on it," muttered Sirius.

McGonagall half-smiled at him then continued, "Marcus, Irma, Emily, and Poppy should be here tomorrow."

"Good.  I have something to discuss with all of you."

"School related," asked McGonagall.

Severus shook his head and Saerry breathed, "Harry?"

"Of a sort."  Black eyes met black as the elder of the two siblings looked up.  "It involves us as well."

Saerry blinked.  "Us?  Sev…."

"Tomorrow, Saer.  I will explain tomorrow.  It is important, very much so.  But we can't tell Harry.  He has enough on his shoulders at the moment; what with being the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  If he hears what I have found – Merlin's beard, who knows?"  Severus sighed and ran a hand back through his hair.  He then said, "In the meantime, the rest of us should continue normally.  We'll have five students with us for a week."  His eyes flicked to Conall and Deirdre.  "And two babes.  Be as normal as possible."

McGonagall arched her eyebrows and said, "Is it that bad, Severus?"

Severus frowned.  "Bad?  I would not say it is bad, Minerva.  I would say it is shocking."  With that he turned and left the hall, his trunk floating after him.

McGonagall shook her head and muttered, "Sometimes I swear he is imitating Albus."

Hagrid nodded slightly.  "Nowadays 'e is.  'E used to not to."

McGonagall nodded then said, "Come along, Hagrid.  I still want to see those new creatures of yours."

As the two left the hall, Sirius turned towards Remus and asked, "What exactly is Snape talking about?"

Remus shrugged and replied, "Your guess is as good as mine, Padfoot."

When Sirius looked at Saerry, she too shrugged.

"He may be my brother, Sirius, but he's not the same as I once knew him.  I used to be able to read him like a book."  Saerry looked towards the huge oak doors of the Hall and continued, "Now I can't even decipher a word.  Fifteen years has put so much on his soul."  She closed her eyes and hugged Conall closer.  "Much more than a soul should bear."

Remus pulled his wife into a one-armed hug and she laid her head against his shoulder.  Sirius watched the two of them for a moment then left quickly.  Remus smiled at his old friend as he left then hugged Saerry tighter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Outside, Harry sat down heavily on the ground by the lake, leaning back against the roots of a huge oak tree.  Fawkes fluttered down to his knee and uttered a few soft notes.  Harry stroked the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage then looked up as a weight settled down into the grass beside him.  Hermione smiled at him then looked at Fawkes.  She said, "They see Dumbledore when they see him don't they?"

Harry nodded numbly and ran his hand down Fawkes' neck.  The phoenix crooned and rubbed his head against the back of Harry's hand, eyes half-closed.

Ron suddenly came up and settled down on the other side of Harry with a grunt.  The three friends sat there was a moment, watching the giant squid raise a tentacle above the water and make ripples move out towards them.  Hermione suddenly suggested, "Why don't we start working on that book?"

Harry kept watching the ripples in the lake as Ron said in surprise, "The Animagi one?"

"Yea.  What do you say, Harry?"

Harry looked up, half-smiled, and said, "I say now's as good a time to start as ever."

Ron beamed and Hermione smiled.  The trio rose and began to walk back up to the castle, Fawkes flitting back and forth over their heads.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Should we find Draco and Ginny?"

Ron looked up from where he was watching Harry dig through his trunk and asked, "Why?"

Hermione frowned at him and said, "Don't tell me you're still against Draco, Ron."

Ron shrugged and muttered, "I don't trust him."

Harry continued to dig through his trunk but said, his voice slightly muffled, "Draco's not evil, Ron.  Sure he's still sarcastic as hell and he has the Dark Mark, but he's not evil."

"How do we know that?"

Harry straightened, fixed Ron with a clear-eyed gaze, and replied, "I trust him.  He did try to save my life after all.  That counts for something."  He then turned and poked his head back into the trunk, coming up a moment later with a large leather-bound book in his hand.

"Ah-ha!  I found it!"  Harry rose to his feet and asked, "So, where are we going to practice?"

Ron suggested, "The Chamber?"

"That would be a good idea except for the fact that my dad is a Parselmouth like me.  He could get down there anytime.  We need someplace no one knows about."

The three frowned for a moment then Hermione gasped.  She cried, "I know!" then ran out of the room.  Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion then followed when she yelled, "C'mon you two!"

Scrambling downstairs from the fifth year boy's dorm, the two entered the common room to find Hermione shoving the couch nearest the fireplace out of the way.  Harry recognized it as the one he had hid behind last year after Hermione had disabled the Abscondo Charm his mother had cast on him.

"Herm, what are you doing?"

Hermione gave the couch one last tug then tapped the wall with her wand.  A man-sized panel slid open and she turned to grin at them.

"I found this third year."

Ron gasped, "How come you never told us about it?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I forgot completely about it.  But there's a tunnel that leads a few feet in then there's a huge room.  Right about the size of the common room.  It's dusty, but there's furniture and I don't think anyone else knows about it."

Ron grinned goofily and cried, "Then what are we waiting for?  Let's go!"

Harry grabbed his friend's shoulder and held him back.

"Let's just practice in one of the other dorms for the time being.  We can use that room when the semester starts up again."

Ron frowned but complied.  Hermione nodded and tapped the wall with her wand again.  The panel slid back into place and the three of them shoved the couch back.  Moments later they were in the seventh year girl's dorm, which was right at the top of the tower.  Hermione flopped down on a bed, the book open in her lap, while Ron sat on the bed across from her and Harry situated himself in a chair.  With a glance at the two boys, Hermione began to read.

"The first step in becoming an Animagus is to prepare yourself.  You must…"

Ron flopped back on the bed and groaned, "Can we skip this part?"

Hermione fixed him with a glare and Harry shook his head but Hermione flipped on forward in the book.

"To transform into your Animagus form, repeat the words _Animagi Muto_ over and over.  When you have succeeded in reaching your full Animagus form, say _Animagi Perago_.  But do not say it until you have completed the change from human to animal."

Hermione looked up from the book and said, "You guys got that?"

Ron grinned and said, "Muto, Perago.  Piece of cake."

Hermione frowned and Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Shall we give it a try?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and all three closed their eyes.  Just as Harry was beginning to feel something happening, the door to the dorm burst open and Ginny bounded in.  Her blue eyes went wide as she saw the three of them.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Ron's ears turned red and he growled, "Go away, Ginny."

Ginny frowned but turned and left with a _humphf_.  After she had gone, Harry looked at the other two and said, "Perhaps we _should_ use that room after all."

"Good idea," said Hermione and Ron.  Hermione added, "We'll have to clean it up first."

"We can do that tomorrow," said Harry.  "I've got to finish my essay for McGonagall.  Not to mention the one for my dad.  What was he thinking, assigning three rolls on the properties of Wolfsbane?"

Hermione shrugged and handed the book back to Harry, who tucked it under his arm.  The trio rose and left the dorm, heading to various places once they reentered the common room.

_Muto – Change_

_Perago – Finish_


	14. Chapter 13 - Animagus Sessions and the B...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

Chapter 13 **Animagus Sessions and the Beginning of the Year** 

_Animagi Muto, Animagi Muto, Animagi Muto.  ANIMAGI MUTO!_

Harry furrowed his brow as he repeated the two words over and over in his mind.  He, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the room hidden behind the couch, which they had cleaned until it was spotless.  Unfortunately it had taken them two days to clean it and they'd had to replace a few of the cushions and fabric on the chairs.  But now they sat, one day away from the new semester, focused solely on the Animagus transformation.

Ron suddenly let out an exasperated sigh and moaned, "I'm getting a headache from saying that over and over.  Isn't there an easier way, Herm?"

Harry heard Hermione let out a sigh and reply, "I looked through that book twice before I gave it to Harry, Ron.  The way we're going is the fastest way.  _Harry!_"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he said, "What?"

Hermione and Ron's wide eyes were focused on him and Hermione was pointing a shaking finger at his hand.  Looking down, Harry saw a faint pattern of silver on his skin.  Or perhaps black.

"Erm…  Well…"

Ron blinked and breathed, "Harry, how'd you do it?"

Harry shrugged, still staring at his hand.  "I don't know."  He looked at Hermione and asked, "What were the words to change back?"

Hermione jerked, staring at his hand for another moment, then replied, "Oh.  _Animagi Terrigenus_."

Harry closed his eyes again and began to repeat that over in his head.  A gasp from Hermione told him the pattern on his hand was gone and he opened his eyes.  Instantly a wave of exhaustion hit him and he blinked wearily.

"Urgh.  Tiring stuff."

Hermione chuckled softly and said, "Perhaps we should try more tomorrow."

Harry managed a weak nod and Ron said, "Help me with Sleeping Beauty here, Herm."

Harry snorted faintly and growled, "Sleeping Beauty my ass."

Ron snorted and Hermione half-smiled.  The two helped their friend to his feet then crawled out of the room through the tunnel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A day later the three of them were already seated at the Gryffindor table when the other students came in, Ginny and Draco sitting across from them.  A few gave the Slytherin glares but stopped when Hermione and Harry glared at them.  Ron chuckled as they did so and said jokingly, "Herm, you've been spending too much time around Harry?"

"How's that," said Hermione, arching an eyebrow at him.

"You both can scare the living daylights out of people by glaring at them."

Harry coughed to cover a snort of laughter as Hermione reached around him to slap the back of Ron's head.  A few minutes later Severus stood and silence fell on the hall.

"As all of you know from the end of last year, I was placed in the position of Headmaster for this school.  I assure you that the year will not be as bad as most of you might think.  Now that Voldemort has gone…"  His eyes flicked towards the Slytherin table.  "…I can drop the charade I have been enforcing for fifteen years.  Don't be surprised if I say hello to you in the halls."  There were scattered bits of laughter, which Severus half-smiled at.  He then said, "And now, let the Sorting begin!"

McGonagall entered the Great Hall as she always did, leading the wide-eyed first years behind her.  Pulling out a scroll, she waited until the Sorting Hat had sung then began to call names.

"Alexander, Graham."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Amaron, Hatch."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bullocks, Bella."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny clapped and most at the table were surprised to see Draco clapping as well.

"Camron, Michelle."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Castle, Benjamin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Castle, Barnabas."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"More twins in different houses," said Draco.

"Hush," hissed Ginny, elbowing him in the ribs.

The Sorting moved on smoothly until the last name was finally called.

"Winters, Alexandra."

"RAVENCLAW!"

As the dark-haired girl walked to the Ravenclaw table, McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and the four-legged stool as Severus stood again.

"I only have two words; eat up."

"HEAR, HEAR," cried Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny as the dishes on the tables filled themselves.

"On to the announcements.  To the first years – and others – the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.  Hence the name.  I suggest you heed it."  Several first years shivered as Severus scowled slightly.  "Please remember _not_ to use magic in the corridors between classes.  And no students below third year may visit Hogsmeade.  Anyone found doing so will be punished.  Now off with you!"

"Bit pushy isn't it," muttered Ron as they filed out of the Hall.

Harry shrugged then looked at Draco, who was looking towards the hall up ahead of them that led down to the dungeons.  He touched the other boy's shoulder and said, "Watch out this year, Draco."

Draco smiled wryly and said, "I will.  I remember quite well everything Severus went over this summer."

"Oh yes.  That _was_ fun, wasn't it?"

"Sarcasm isn't your forte, Harry.  Don't try to make it so."

"Ouch."

"Night, everyone."

All of them said goodnight except for Ron, who only mumbled one after Hermione whacked him on the back of the head again.  As soon as they were back up in Gryffindor Tower, the four parted ways and headed up to their dorms.  When Harry and Ron reached there's, they found Neville already asleep and Seamus pulling on his pajamas.  Ron pulled on his own pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling the scarlet curtains closed around it.  Harry simply chucked his robes, shoes, and school tie on the floor and climbed into his bed in the jeans and t-shirt he wore under it.  Not bothering to pull the blankets over himself, he fell asleep.

_Terrigenus – Human_


	15. Chapter 14 - Rude Awakenings, Breakfast,...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

Chapter 14 **Rude Awakenings, Breakfast, and a Meeting** 

"Harry.  Harry, c'mon, wake up!  _Harry!_"

"_ACK!_"

_Thump._

Harry rubbed his head and glared over the top of his bed at Ron, who was grinning mischievously.

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry growled something under his breath then reached into his trunk for clean clothes.  After he had pulled them on, he and Ron headed downstairs to the common room, where Ginny and Hermione were already waiting for them.  Hermione frowned and asked, "Harry, what happened to your head?"

Harry scowled and pointed at Ron, who grinned again.  Hermione frowned at him then Ginny said, "Let's go, guys.  Draco's probably waiting for us."  With that she left the common room, Ron gaping after her.  Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances then followed her, holding hands.  Ron sighed and trailed after them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as they got down to the Great Hall, the trio saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Draco, who had a bandage wrapped around his head.  Hermione frowned as they sat down and asked, "What happened?"

Draco pointed at the bandage and said, "This?  Crabbe and Goyle decided to have some fun."  He grinned slyly and added, "And ended up in the Hospital Wing for it."

Harry grinned and said, "Seems that training did pay off."

"Yep."

"What training," asked Hermione.

"Ah, well, Dad insisted on us being able to protect ourselves, so he started training us as soon as we were back at the manor.  We spent all the time training and finished it a week before you guys came."

Ginny asked, "What exactly did you guys do?"

"How to block hexes and curses, a few curses that could help get us out of jam, hand fighting, and sword fighting," drawled Draco.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "But you already know how to use a sword."

Harry nodded and with a grin said, "Hence the reason me _and_ Dad taught Draco.  He used the Hydra."

Everyone except Draco blinked.  "The what?"

Harry sighed.  "The Hydra.  It's the twin to Slytherins sword; only it has a hydra etched on the blade instead of a snake.  Hence the reason I call it the Hydra and Slytherins the Serpent."

Hermione frowned and said, "Harry, can't only someone with Slytherin blood touch either sword?"

Harry nodded and both boys held up their wrists, Harry his right, Draco his left.  Draco explained, "Blood bond.  Just enough to give me the ability to hold onto one of those swords."

Harry nodded and said, "Dad insisted we do it."

"What about Remus and Saerry," asked Ginny.

"Oh, they don't need to," said Draco.  "Remus caught the sword one time after Harry knocked it out of my hand.  Didn't hurt him at all."

"What?"

"It's because of him and Saerry," said Harry.  He tilted his head and looked at them through slitted eyes and added, "I assume you know what I mean."

Ron blinked then his ears turned red as Ginny giggled.  Hermione simply smiled then said, "Here comes Professor McGonagall."

The five looked up to see the stern Transfiguration teacher was indeed heading their way.  She silently handed them their schedules then left.  Ron looked down at his and grinned.

"Double Potions first!"

All five grinned at each other then said, "Let's go!"  In a scrambling for bags they ran out of the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus scowled at Trelawney, who was predicting all sorts of nonsense things to happen to his family.  He leaned on the round table in the staff room and growled, "Sybil."

Trelawney blinked at him and turned away from Flitwick, who sent a grateful look at Severus.  She started to open her mouth but caught Severus' scowl and simply sat down.

"Good.  Where's Minerva?"

"Here Severus," said McGonagall as she entered the staff room.  "I just finished handing out the timetables."

"Good.  Now onto what I called you all in here for.  I discovered a strange bit of information over the week.  Several in fact."

"Perhaps you should not divulge this information," said Trelawney in her misty voice.

McGonagall frowned and Severus shook his head.  "This should be known.  Though you probably already know what it is, don't you Sybil?"  Severus arched one eyebrow at the Divination professor.

"Perhaps."

"Then enlighten us," muttered McGonagall.

Trelawney frowned and said, "Severus should.  One does not like to parade out one's gift."

McGonagall snorted and Severus shook his head.

"Enough of this.  I found out a few weeks ago from Mr. Ron Weasley a rather interesting fact."  He paused and looked at Saerry, who was sitting in a chair in a corner, Conall and Deirdre playing at her feet.  "It seems my sister and I are – _were_ – Albus' great-grandchildren."

"What?"

"How can that be?"

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"_Quiet!_"

The noise in the staff room vanished and Severus ran one hand back through his hair.

"It seems that my mother, Amara Snape, was Albus' granddaughter."  He sighed and added, "But this is not all of my news."

Sinistra blinked.  "There's more?"

"Yes."  Severus pulled a piece of parchment from inside his robes and spread it out on the table.  The other adults stood to look at it, Flitwick even climbing up onto the table.  It was a while before anyone spoke.

Sirius looked up and said, "Descendants of everyone are you?"

Severus sighed and said, "Only because of Albus.  If my mother had not married my father, we wouldn't be."

McGonagall breathed, "So this is why you didn't want us to tell Harry."

Severus nodded.  "As I said, he has enough on his shoulders being the last Heir of Gryffindor and one of three ("Five," said Saerry from her seat) – _one of five_ Heirs of Slytherin."

"I thought there were only three…."  Vector's voice trailed off as Severus gestured towards Conall and Deirdre.

"Oh."

Severus frowned.  "Indeed."  He rolled the parchment back up and tucked it back into his robes.  "Now that there are only two minutes left until classes start, I suggest those of you with classes get going.  And remember not to talk about this among yourselves if any students are about."

"Especially Harry," muttered Remus.

"Especially Harry."

The other professors nodded and left, leaving Saerry and Severus alone in the staff room.  Severus sighed and said, "Well, that's done."

Saerry blinked at him and said, "Albus' great-grandchildren?  How come mum never told us?"

Severus walked over and sat down in the chair beside his younger sister's.  "I don't know, Saer.  You'd think we'd have at least _seen_ him."

"You never did?"

"No.  Though that might have been because of Father."

"Father?"

"Saer, you were the apple in his eye.  He had wanted a daughter, not a son."

Saerry frowned.  "But he had me."

"Years late.  Mother nearly died giving birth to me.  It was a miracle she didn't with you."  Severus sighed and added, "I guess that's why Father was always harsh on me.  Because he nearly lost Mother because of me."

"Oh, Sev…"  Saerry reached out and took her brother's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.  Severus smiled at her then looked down as something tugged on his robes.  Deirdre giggled and tugged again.

"Saer."

"Yes?"

"Should they be crawling around already?"

Saerry smiled and said, "Werewolf children develop fast.  I've seen cubs walking at nine months."

"Saer, they're only a few weeks old!"

"Yes, I know."

Severus sighed and bent down to pick Deirdre up.  The girl curled up against him, one tiny hand grabbing a fistful of his robes.  He smiled down at her and Saerry leaned over, whispering, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Severus looked up at his sister and replied, "Like her mother."

Saerry smiled and Severus smiled back, gently rocking his niece in his arms.

A/N: Aw…  Kodak moment.

Next up, Sirius' Potions class!  Oh God…


	16. Chapter 15 - Professor Padfoot

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

Chapter 15 **Professor Padfoot** 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were the first people in the Potions classroom, which was still situated in the dungeons at Severus' insistence.  Sirius was nowhere in sight as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered, most of the Slytherins looking askance at Draco, who ignored them.  A few minutes after class was scheduled to begin, Sirius still had not shown.

"Where do you think he is," asked Ron.

Harry shrugged in reply and leaned back in his chair.  Suddenly there was a loud _crack_ at the front of the room and everyone except for Harry jumped.  Neville scrambled up off the floor, righting his chair, as Sirius entered the room, smiling.

"Jumpy bunch, aren't you?"

Everyone sat dead still as he walked to the front of the room and turned around, leaning against his desk.  Still smiling, he said, "Sirius Black, at your service.  But please, call me Professor Padfoot."  Several students looked at each other in surprise.  "I will be teaching you Potions this year as your old teacher is now Headmaster."  He turned towards the Slytherins and said, "I also took up the privilege of being Slytherin Head of House.  I'm sure we'll have a fun year.  Or years."

"To those of you who do not know, I am nor never was a murderer.  Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper, not me, and he killed the people I was accused of killing so he wouldn't have to face the truth."  Sirius clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Now that we have that out of the way, let's start class.  You all know how to make a…Hair-Growth Potion, correct?"

Several students nodded meekly.

"Good!  A review for you then.  Get your ingredients and begin.  I'll walk around as you work to see how you're doing and give you help if you need it."

Sirius smiled at the class once again then moved to sit behind his desk, grinning at Harry as he did so.  Harry gave him a thumbs up then began to work on his potion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Excellent potion, Miss Granger.  Perfect color.  Two points to Gryffindor.  Same for you, Mr. Malfoy.  Two points to Slytherin."

Sirius walked on around the room, looking at everyone's potions.  Ron grinned and said, "Looks like this will be a good class this year."

"Careful, Mr. Weasley.  I can do a very realistic impression of the Headmaster," said Sirius over his shoulder as he looked down at Crabbe's potion.

Ron blinked and Harry chuckled.  Draco cracked a smile and whispered, "He can, you know.  He did it once for Harry and me.  Cracked us up."

Harry grinned and whispered, "Yep.  Until my dad came in and saw him that is.  Now _that_ was something to remember!"  Draco nodded in agreement and Sirius threw a grin at them over his shoulder.

"Alright.  You all seem to remember how to make that potion.  Next class will be a new potion I don't think you've gone over before.  Now, pack up, class is about to end."

Voices rattled around the room as everyone began to stuff things into their bags.  Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione made their way to the front of the room where Sirius stood.  Sirius grinned at them and asked, "So?  How did I do?"

Ron beamed and replied, "Excellent!"

Harry smiled and asked, "How'd you get Head of Slytherin House?"

"Snape gave it to me.  No one else wanted it.  Well, Saerry did but as she's not a teacher…  You guys get the point."

The four teens nodded then Draco said, "Well, Professor Padfoot, you'll need some help with the Slytherins.  They're not going to grow on the idea of your being their Head of House very fast."

Sirius cast a glance at the Slytherins, most of whom were scowling at him, and said, "I can see that.  Are you volunteering to help?"

Draco shrugged and replied, "Sure."

Sirius grinned and said, "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy.  You are now my official link to what's going on in Slytherin House."

Draco grinned back at the older man and said, "Yes, sir!"

All of them laughed then left as the bell rang, each calling out goodbyes to Sirius.  As they made their way up to Transfiguration, Seamus came up behind them and said, "He's nice."

Hermione frowned at Seamus and said, "What did you think he would be?"

Seamus' eyes flicked to Draco and the blond laughed.

"You thought he'd be like me?  Ha!  That'll happen when Voldemort comes back."

Seamus twitched slightly and Ron shook his head.  He said, "You'll get over it."

"Over what," asked Seamus.

"Nothing."

The four quickly walked off, leaving a confused Seamus behind.

"Like me?  Honestly!  Does no one else but you guys notice that I've changed?"

Ginny patted Draco on the arm and said, "No one else knows you like we do."

"Or knows what happened to you," said Harry.

Draco sighed, "True.  I just wish they'd stop treating me like – like…"

"A rabid snake?" suggest Ron.

Draco half-scowled at him then chuckled.  "Interesting example, Weasley."

"I do so try, Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two and said, "C'mon _girls_.  We've got to get to Transfiguration.  Gin, where are you going?"

"Divination."

Ron and Harry winced.  "Ouch."

Harry said, "Good luck."

Ginny smiled and said, "She hasn't predicted my death yet."

Draco grinned and said, "She will soon enough if you stay around Harry here."

"Hey!"

"Its true."

Harry gave Draco a sulky look and Hermione laughed at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.  She said, "She hasn't predicted mine yet."

"That's because you don't take the class, Mione," said Harry.

"That's because I'm smart."

"Correction, you're brilliant."

Hermione blushed and Harry grinned.  Draco rolled his eyes at the two of them and muttered, "Lovebirds."

"I heard that, Mr. I'm-Infatuated-With-Ginny," hissed Harry.

Draco hissed back, "Shut up, Mr. Head-Over-Heels-In-Love."

"Oooo.  Is the wittle dwagon embarwassed?"

Draco swung a punch at Harry but the other boy caught it in one hand and twisted the arm attached to it.

"Ow!"

Harry grinned and let go of Draco's wrist.  He said, "Dad didn't show you that one did he?"

Draco rubbed his wrist and growled, "No."

"Thought not."  With that Harry and Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom, which they had ended up outside by now.  Ron followed them.  Draco then turned to Ginny and said, "Divination?"

"Yep.  You?"

"DADA.  Would you mind horribly if I walked with you?"

"You. Walk with me?"

Draco nodded and Ginny smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I'd be delighted."

Draco grinned and offered an arm to Ginny, who took it, and then they set off down the hall.

A/N: Let the D/G begin!

A/N2: ATRA!  WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!  YOU MADE ME PUT GINNY IN THE FIFTH YEAR POTIONS CLASS!!  **Hey, she was helping you on this chapter.  *points at Saerwy*  ME?  Why you little…**  ENOUGH!  *shakes head and grumbles*  Crazy muses….


	17. Chapter 16 - More Animagi Sessions and Q...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

_Nibor13 – *scowls at Atrata and Sâerwy*  They're actually behaving for once.  *ducks a frying pan*  Perhaps I spoke too soon…_

_Teigra – No mouse?  AHHH!  No mouse is never good.  ^^  Like Saer said, werewolf cubs develop fast, even if Deirdre and Conall won't transform.  Or perhaps they will….  Heehee.  *evil grin*  I shall soon explain WHO the fellow was and WHAT he put on Harry's arm.  Ah, and what shall Siri do to the Slyth's?  Nothing **toooo** bad, I assure you.  *mischievous smile*_

_Tidmag - *chuckle*  Ah, just wait, just wait.  I'm going to have Siri get Crabbe and Goyle.  Yesssss….  *laughs maniacally*_

Chapter 16 **More Animagi Sessions and Quidditch Trials** 

"Okay, Draco.  It's _Animagi Muto_.  Remember that.  _Animagi Mu_…"

"I've got it, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and returned to her seat.  She, Harry, Ron, and now Draco were sitting in the hidden room beside the Gryffindor common room.  It turned out there was an entrance into the room hidden outside in the hall behind one of the suits of armor, which was where Draco could get in.

Ron opened his eyes and spat, "Nothing's happening."

Hermione grinned and said, "Yes, it is."  She handed Ron a mirror and he looked into it.

"My eyes!  They're amber!"

Hermione grinned and looked over at Harry, who was the farthest along of them.  The faint silver pattern that had originally appeared on his hand had spread up his arms, turning into a shimmering black instead of silver.  They also looked like scales of some sort _(a/n: hint, hint!  ^-^)_.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.  He blinked then said, "Scales?"  Looking up at Hermione he asked, "What could that be?"

Hermoine shrugged, one of the tufted ears poking up through her hair twitching.  "I don't know.  A dragon maybe?"

"I thought the book said you could turn into magical creatures."

"Well, it says Merlin could turn into a dragon."

Harry gave her a look and said, "He could also turn into a unicorn and a phoenix."

"True…  Then what could it be?"

"A snake, perhaps," suggested Draco, opening his eyes to look at them.  He held up a hand that was tipped with long, ebony colored claws and smiled.  "I think I got the dragon, thank you."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again.  Within a few moments the scales has disappeared and he rubbed his arms.

"That itches."

Draco muttered, "At least its not painful."

Harry winced and nodded.  "At least."

Hermione looked between the two of them then said, "Maybe we should practice more tomorrow."

Draco shook his head.  "Quidditch team tryouts tomorrow."

"Blast.  Well, then how about tomorrow night?"

"Works for me," said Ron, opening his now blue eyes.

Draco and Harry nodded then Draco closed his eyes, his hand shifting back to normal a moment later.  The four then tiredly said goodnight and trudged out of the room, Draco slipping out in an invisibility cloak Severus had given him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry whistled loudly, trying to get the attention of rowdy Gryffindors.  As only he and Ron were left of the home team, they had decided that he would be captain.

"Okay, we need three Chasers and two Beaters.  Anyone trying out for Chaser make a line over there and anyone trying for Beater make a line over here.  We're going to do Chasers first, so just chill Beaters.  Okay, first up for Chaser – Colin!"

Colin Creevey stepped forward, a Nimbus 2000 clutched in his hands.  Harry said, "Okay, Colin, take the Quaffle and try to get it past Ron.  Got that?"

Colin nodded and Harry motioned for him to mount.  As soon as he was up in the air, Harry tossed him the Quaffle and blew a whistle he had gotten from Madam Hooch.  The rest of the tryouts went on smoothly and at the end Harry had narrowed the list of possible Chasers down to five and possible Beaters to three.  Ron landed beside him and peered over his shoulder at the list.

"Colin as a Chaser?"

Harry looked at his friend and said, "He did good.  Eighteen out of twenty."

"I only let him get those past me."

"When the sky falls, my friend."

"Why you…"

Ron acted like he was strangling Harry, who did a dramatic swoon and fake death scene.

"Bravo, bravo.  Very realistic."

The two looked up to see Draco standing there, clapping softly.  Harry grinned at him from upside down then got to his feet.

"How'd your tryouts go?"

"Eh, fairly well I guess.  Why they voted me captain when they can't stand to look at me anymore surprises me."

"They're still on about that?" cried Harry.

"Yep.  I think they're planning something to do to you.  I plainly heard Crabbe say your name."

Harry waved a hand and said, "Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine."

Draco snorted and looked at him skeptically but Harry ignored him.  After a moment Ron said, "We should probably get inside.  Hermione's waiting for us."

The other two boys then remembered what they had talked about yesterday and all three of them hurried off the Quidditch field.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron and Harry tumbled into the common room and found themselves facing an angry Hermione.

"You're late!"

Harry smiled and said, "Sorry, Mione, tryouts took longer than we thought."

Hermione sighed and frowned at them for a moment before saying, "Alright.  We should go get some food before we start.  You guys go put everything up and I'll wait outside."

The two boys nodded and sprang up the steps to the dorm, tossing the Harry's Seeker and Firebolt – which Ron was currently borrowing – into his trunk, then ran back downstairs.  As soon as they climbed out through the portrait hole they saw Draco and Ginny coming up the hall towards them, talking animatedly.

Harry waved at him and said, "You two coming down to eat with us?"

The two blinked for a moment then nodded.  Hermione smiled and said, "Good.  We've got something to show you after dinner, Ginny."

Ginny blinked in confusion and looked at Draco, who shrugged.  As they walked towards the Great Hall, Draco hissed in Harry's ear, "Should we really get Ginny in on it?  I mean, five unregistered Animagi?"

Hermione smiled as Harry hissed back, "There used to be three here."

Draco blinked.  "What?"

"Sirius, James, and Wormtail became Animagi so they could keep Remus company when he transformed.  Sirius was – is – a dog, James was a stag, and Wormtail was…"

"A rat," spat Ron.

Draco looked at him and Ron said, "Remember Scabbers?  That was Wormtail."

Draco blinked in surprise and the group fell silent as they went on into the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, Gin, this is a secret now."

"You think I can't keep a secret, Ron?"  Ginny glared at her older brother, who began to stutter.

"Well – erm – I….  Harry, some help here?"

Harry chuckled from his place in one of the wing-backed chairs in the common room and said, "You seem to be doing just fine, Ron.  Absolutely spiffing."

Ron glared at him and Harry grinned annoyingly in return.

Hermione shook her head at them and said, "Let's just go in.  I'm sure Draco's already inside and wondering where we are."

"Inside where," asked Ginny.

Hermione shoved the couch aside and tapped the wall with her wand.  As the panel slid open she said, "In there.  You first, Ginny."

Ginny crawled through the hole nervously and Ron followed.  Just as Hermione was about to go through Harry leapt out of his seat.  He hissed, "Hurry, someone's coming!  Go!  _Go!_  I'll get in through the suit of armor."

Hermione nodded and scrambled through, closing the panel behind her.  Harry tugged the couch back into place and flopped down on it just as Dean and Seamus came through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Harry.  Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hey, Dean, Seamus.  I think Herm's in the library and Ron snuck down to the kitchens."

Dean and Seamus chuckled then said goodnight, heading upstairs into the boy's dorms.  As soon as their footsteps became silent, Harry sprang to his feet and dashed to the portrait hole, slipping out past the Fat Lady, who smiled at him.  Smiling back, he half-ran down the hall to the suit of armor and hissed, "_Patefacio!_"  The suit of armor slid aside and he slipped into the passage behind it.  He quickly came to the room and stepped out from behind the tapestry that hid the passage.

"Good evening."

Ginny jumped in her chair and Ron spun around, hissing, "_Don't do that!_"  Harry grinned at them, earning a small chuckle from Hermione.

"So, have you told Gin yet, Mione?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny said, "I'm just not sure…"

Ron said, "C'mon, Gin!  We'll register!"

"Eventually," muttered Draco, earning a dark glance from Ron.

Harry laughed at the two of them then said, "Why don't we just start?  Gin, if you don't want to, you don't have to.  No, Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry glared at him.

"Sit."

Ron gave him a dark look but at another glare he complied.  With added grumbles.  Ginny giggled and Harry grinned.

"Handy, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded then Hermione asked irritably, "Or we going to practice or what?"

Harry nodded and flopped down in the nearest chair.  He, Draco, Hermione, and Ron closed their eyes and began to concentrate as Ginny watched.

A gasp from Ginny proved that something was happening and Harry could feel it two.  His legs felt like rubber for some weird reason.  And they itched like mad.  He also felt something happening in his mouth but couldn't place it

When the feeling passed he opened his eyes and looked around.  Ginny let out a shriek and he blinked.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

Ginny simply shook her head and pointed at his feet.  Harry looked over at Hermione, Ron, and Draco, but the three of them were still concentrating.  Leaning forward and ignoring the black scales that covered his hands and arms, he looked down at his feet.  And gasped.

Where his feet and legs would normally be was a thick, snake's tail, covered in black scales that shimmered slightly in the light from the torches.  Turning, Harry waved a hand at a nearby mirror.  The mirror flew to his hand and he looked into it, biting down a yelp as he did so.

His entire face was covered in the black scales and his nose had vanished into two slits, making him remember Voldemort's appearance when he had been returned to his body.  But his eyes were the same emerald green, if a bit brighter.  Harry looked closer and saw that they were slitted, like…

"A snake's…" he breathed, noticing in the mirror that a pair of sharp fangs were just visible inside his mouth.

Hermione opened her eyes, twitching the whiskers that had sprung up around her nose and looked at him, her still brown eyes widening and the tufted ears on her head lying flat against her hair.

"H-Harry?"

Harry put the mirror down and looked at her.

"Yea.  Itsss me, Herm."  His voice was slightly garbled by the fangs and the "s'" came out in hisses, like they did when he talked to snakes.

Hermione blinked a few times then looked down at his feet.  Her ears sprang back up and she breathed, "Harry…  You're halfway there!"  She sprang across the room and Harry had just enough time to set the mirror aside before she landed in his lamp with a light _whump_, wrapping her arms (which had patches of golden brown fur on them) around his neck and hugging him.

"You did it, you did it!"

Harry said, "Not yet, Herm.  We ssstill can't tell what I'm going to be."

Hermione frowned then said, "Sure, but it'll be some sort of snake.  Boomslang maybe?"

"I'd rather not be usssed in a potion, thank you."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ssss'okay.  How're Ron and Draco doing?"

"You can see them."

"Nope.  You're blocking my view, Mione."

"Oh!  Sorry!"

"No, don't move.  Jussst tell me how they're doing."

"Okay.  Ron has feathers poking out of his hair and I'm sure his eyes are amber again."

"And Draco?"

"Claws.  And horns.  Long ones that sweep back out of his hair.  I think he may be a dragon, after all."

Harry laughed softly and said, "That would be ssslightly ironic."

"Hmm?"

"Hisss name meansss Dragon in Latin."

"Oh!  I see," said Hermione.

Harry laughed again, louder this time so Ron opened his eyes.

"What are you two doing?  AH!  WHO LET THE SNAKE IN HERE!"

Hermione laughed and said, "It's okay, Ron.  That's Harry."

"_Harry?_"

Hermione leaned back and Harry tilted his head upwards.

"Hello, Ron.  Interesssting, isssn't it?"

Ron blinked several times and said, "Er…"

"Yesss.  I thought you'd sssay that."

Draco suddenly opened his eyes as well and looked at them with slitted gray eyes.  He frowned at Harry and said, "A snake?"

Harry grinned at him, flashing the sharp fangs in his mouth, and hissed, "A dragon."

Draco blinked and looked down at his hands, which were both tipped with sharp claws.

"Oh, you were talking about me."

"That isss obviousss.  I don't believe dragonsss have ssserpentine tailsss," said Harry, gesturing at his tail, which moved in response.

Draco nodded and said, "I don't think so."

Harry nodded again then said, "Maybe we ssshould change back.  It'sss almossst midnight."

Everyone nodded and a few minutes later four tired teenagers climbed out from behind the couch in the Gryffindor common room and made their way up to their beds as the fifth wrapped up in a an invisibility cloak and slipped through the halls towards the dungeons.

A/N: Anyone care to guess on Animagus forms again now that they've started?  *wry grin*

Next; whatever happened to the stranger who touched Harry's arm?


	18. Chapter 17 - The Man and the Mark

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

_A/N: *chuckle*  Only one person has guessed Harry's Animagi form correctly!  I won't say who as that would give it away.  You'll see soon enough.  *grin*  Several have gotten Draco's and most have gotten close to Ron and Herm's.  Ginny's form will be appearing soon._

_Also, more of the mysterious man in this chapter._

Chapter 17 **The Man and the Mark** 

Just on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, right outside the protective wards, stood a man.  He leaned upon the ebony staff, his green eyes focused on the castle.

"Harry, Harry, why don't you come out?  I dearly want to see you my boy.  But…I must wait.  These things take – time.  Much time."  The man smirked and added, "Until then, my boy."

With that a raven took flight and the man was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Harry awoke with a groan.  He had pins and needles shooting up and down his left arm, making it feel as though it was on fire.

_I should go see Dad_, he thought, but decided against it when his arm flared in pain as he moved.  He hissed and clenched his fist.  Damn, it hurt.

After a while he heard Ron get up and say, "Harry, mate, wake up."

Harry said, "Go on without me, Ron.  I'm not feeling too good."

Ron hesitated a moment before saying, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to get Severus – erm, I mean Professor Snape?"

"Nah.  It'll pass.  I'll be fine."

"Okay, Harry.  See you later."  Ron's voice sounded skeptical but he left anyway.

Harry rubbed his left arm as he lay looking up at the ceiling and wondered why everything had to happen to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ron, where's Harry?" asked Hermione as Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mmm.  'E's 'ot 'eelin well," rumbled Ron around a mouthful of eggs.

"Not feeling well?"  Hermione started to get up but Ron made her sit back down.

"He'll be fine, Herm.  He said so himself."

Hermione sighed and said, "I hope your right."

Ron smiled and patted her shoulder before returning to his eggs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Damn, damn, damn."

Harry spat a few more words a sailor wouldn't have been caught saying and hit his left arm, hoping that would stop the pain.

It didn't.

Harry used a few more colorful words before lifting the sheets to look at his arm.  His pale skin was adorned in blossoming purple bruises all up and down his arm but nowhere else.  Harry noticed that there was a brown bruise right on top of the faded scar where Wormtail had cut him at the end of fourth year.  He then remembered that his father's and Draco's Dark Marks were in about the same spot.

But it couldn't be.

Both Draco and his dad hadn't felt anything around the guy.  Wait, his father hadn't even been around.  But Draco had.  Maybe Draco had felt something but hadn't said anything.

Harry shook his head.  Draco wouldn't do that.

Suddenly there was a light _pop_ and Fawkes fluttered down to land beside his left hand.  Harry stroked the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage with his right hand and whispered, "'Lo, Fawkes.  Where've you been?"

Fawkes chirruped a note then lowered his head to brush it against Harry's arm.  A streak of searing pain shot up his arm and he yelped loudly.  Fawkes rustled his tail feathers and laid his head on Harry's knee.  Smiling at the phoenix, Harry ran his right hand over the soft plumage, slowly drifting off as Fawkes weaved a silent song into the air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A raven alighted outside the window of the fifth year boy's dorm, its strange green eyes watching Harry.  Fawkes lifted his head from the boy's knee and let out what sounded like a growl.  The raven seemed to scowl at him and Fawkes flapped across the room to the window.  With a caw, the raven took flight and Fawkes returned to his place at Harry's knee, nudging the teen's hand back into place on his back.  The fingers moved slightly and a smile crossed the boy's face before sleep took hold again.

A/N: Sorry its short.  I am quite suddenly suffering from a bout of writer's block.  Atra's working on it.

**Damn straight.**

Will you stop cursing?

**I'm mad.**

How quaint.  Why?

**'Cause I can't think of anything.**

*sigh*  Take the day off, my friend.  We can work on this again tomorrow.  And stop generating ideas for Slytherin Girl.

**Gotcha, boss.**

Good.  Good night people!  And remember to review!

**Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Wake-up Calls, Bruises, and...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own three things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K.R. or whosoever thought it up.  (please note that whoever thought up the idea of Harry/Sev as Father/Son is a GOD!!  *grovels at the feet of the person*)_

_Severitus – No prob.  My memory sucks.  I can barely remember what I did last week.  Wait.  I **can't** remember what I did last week.  O_O  Oh well.  Not important anyway…  :D_

_SammiSnape – A mild case.  Atra has fixed it.  **I'm so proud of myself.**  *chuckle*  AGH!  U HAVE MOVIE?  I WANT MOVIE!  It'll probably be about a week before I can get a hold of it.  Or my birthday.  My mum's picky about spending money just because we have it.  Got a lecture on that two days ago.  Blech.  ^^  I want the movie so bad.  I saw a preview for it about a week ago.  IT LOOKS SO COOL!  Heheh.  Okay, must calm down now.  Hyperness….  =D_

_Everyone else – The only clue about the man I can give you is that he **is** an Animagus (the raven) and he **is** related to Harry, Sev, etc, in some way.  Won't say how.  And I can't give you anything on whether Harry has the Dark Mark or not because that would then give a half hint to who the man in.  Its kinda hard to figure out but then again, it makes sense.  ^^  You'll see soon, don't worry._

Chapter 18 **Wake-up Calls, Bruises, and Sarcasm** 

"Is he okay?"

"Merlin, look at his arm."

"What happened?  When did he get hurt?"

"I don't remember him getting hurt."

"Could it have been the tra – the You-Know-What?"

"The what?  _Ow!_"

"The transformation, you idiot."

"Oh.  Okay."

"You think it was?"

"No.  None of us have bruises."

"None us are as far along as he is."

"We could ask Sirius."

"And get yelled at?  I'd rather not."

"Sarcasm isn't your forte, Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Boys…"

"Please…"

"Could you all shut up?  I _was_ sleeping rather nicely."

Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny jumped at least ten feet and stared at Harry, who was looking up at them with weary green eyes.

Hermione whispered, "Harry.  You're okay."

Harry shifted slightly and his jaw tightened.

"Okay is not the word I'd use, Mione."

Draco frowned and looked at Harry's arm.  Harry noticed his gaze and said, "Look's nice doesn't it?  It feels absolutely spiffing."

"I doubt that," said Draco.

"So do I," said Harry.  "I just feel like being absolutely sarcastic as it's the only thing besides Fawkes that can keep my mind focused off the pain in my sodding arm."

Hermione half-smiled and asked, "I can't do that?"

Harry smiled and said, "Mione, you do that everyday."

Hermione flushed slightly and Fawkes chirped a note.  Harry suddenly hissed in pain and clutched his arm.  Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny sprang to attention.  As they watched the purple bruises on Harry's arm shrank until they vanished, leaving only the brown bruise.

Harry looked down at his arm and spread out his fingers, clenching them into a fist.  He looked up and breathed, "The pain's gone."

"What?" said four voices at once.

Hermione asked, "Harry, are you sure?"

"Quite positive, thank you."

Ron frowned and said, "Okay.  Not that that wasn't too weird or anything."

Draco shook his head and sighed.  Ginny frowned at him then said, "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that bruise right about where..."  Ginny looked at Draco again, who frowned slightly and looked at the closed and charm locked door before he lifted his left sleeve.  He took off the leather band he had around his lower arm right above the elbow, revealing the Dark Mark, still burning as black as ever.

Ron took a step back while Ginny and Hermione made no move at all.  Harry looked from Draco's arm to his then held his arm up to Draco's.  The Dark Mark and the bruise were in the exact same spot.

Ron frowned and began, "You don't think…"

Harry shook his head.  "No.  And you'd better cover that up again, Draco."

Draco nodded then blinked as Ginny picked up the leather band and replaced it on his arm.  She smiled shyly at him and he returned it as he pushed his sleeve back down.  Ron frowned at the two of them until Hermione said, "Should we go tell Severus?"

Harry pushed himself up so he could lean against the headboard and grumbled, "Professor in school, Mione.  And no, I don't think so.  For all we know it could just be a bruise."

Draco's gray eyes caught Harry's green and they looked at each other for a moment before Harry turned away.  He could tell Draco thought the bruise was more than likely the Dark Mark than just some random bruise.

After a long silence Harry changed the subject.

"Are we going to practice tonight?"

"Tomorrow," said Hermione.  "You should rest."

"Rest?  Don't know the meaning of the…._oomph!_"

Hermione shoved Harry down onto the bed, disrupting Fawkes from his perch on it.  She pulled the blankets tight and tucked them in.

"Mione…"

"No.  You are going to rest.  We'll practice tomorrow.  Now sleep."

"I've been asleep most of the morning."

Ginny smiled and said, "Its between classes.  Lunch hasn't even been served yet."

Harry blinked.  "What?  I've only been asleep for two hours?"

Ron nodded then was ushered out of the room by Ginny, who was dragging a grinning Draco behind her.  Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who was trying to convince Fawkes to get off the windowsill.

"He's not going to listen, Mione.  I think he's mad at you."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How mad?"

"That I don't know.  If I spoke Phoenix instead of Parseltongue I might, but then again I never would have saved Ginny and I'd be dead and all sorts of other things that would have changed.  And then…"

"Harry, love, I get the point."

Harry blinked and peered at Hermione over the blankets tugged tightly over his chest.

"Did I just hear correctly?"

Hermione smiled secretively and said, "Maybe.  Maybe not.  But I have to get to class."

"Good luck."

"Mmm.  Sleep."

"Of course, Mione."

Hermione smiled and stood to leave.  As Harry closed his eyes he felt something brush his forehead.  His eyes snapped open to see the door closing.  Smiling to himself, Harry closed his eyes again as Fawkes landed on the bed beside him again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry."

Harry rolled onto his side and heard someone giggle.

"C'mon, nephew mine.  We want to talk to you."

"Damn, Peeves again.  Saer, Remus…"

"We'll get him up, Severus.  Won't we, Saer?"

"Of course.  You go on, Sev."

Harry heard someone leave the room, not bothering to close the door to the dorm behind them.

"How does he do that?"

"What?"

"Know what's going on around the castle."

"Who knows?  Albus did it, so it must be something all the Headmaster's can do."

"Good point.  Harry!  Up'n at'um!"

Harry rolled over and heard more giggles.  His eyes snapped open when Deirdre grabbed his nose.

"Oy!  Deirdre, let go!"

Saerry chuckled and said, "You should have gotten up when we told you to."

Harry growled, "Pardon me if I was trying to sleep."

Remus smiled and said, "I was wondering when the famous Snape sarcasm would come along.  Ow!  Saer!"

"Hush.  Harry….where did _that_ come from?"

Harry looked down and saw that the sheets were no longer covering the bruise.  He tugged them back up and said, "Nothing.  Just a bruise."

"Let me see."

"It's a bruise, Saerry."

"Boy, let me see that arm of yours."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have Conall eat your toes."

Harry looked down at his feet, where Conall was happily sitting on his ankle.

"Fine."

Harry held out his arm to Saerry, who rotated it around so she could see the bruise.  She prodded it and asked, "Anything?"

"Nothing at all."

Saerry frowned and released his arm.  She then asked, "Why did you skip classes this morning?  Minerva came and told me you missed her class and Filius'."

Harry shrugged.  "I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Why didn't you go see Poppy?"

"Because I didn't feel like it?  Do you want me to get up and go to classes now?"

Saerry shook her head and Remus said, "We'll tell Hermione to get your work for the day."

Harry looked at him and asked, "Shouldn't you have a class right about now?"

"Free time."

"Oh.  Okay.  Anything else?"

Saerry sighed and said, "Nothing else.  I'm sure Sev will want to talk to you though."

"Aw hell."

"Yes, that _would_ be the operative word."

"Saer.."

"I am not talking to him.  _You_ are talking to him."

"Aw, c'mon…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You are a horrible aunt."

"I'm a Snape.  We're not supposed to all sugar and spice."

"Correction, you are a Lupin."

"But we are not all sugar and spice either," said Remus with a grin.

Harry sighed and fell back onto his pillow.

"I give up."

Saerry smiled and said, "Good boy."

"Ah shaddup."

Saerry laughed and left the room.  Remus smiled down at Harry and said, "Pushy, isn't she?"

"Yep."

Remus chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder before picking up Deirdre and leaving.  Harry looked down at Conall, who had been deliberately left with him.  Or at least he guessed that was so.

"C'mere, Conall."

Harry leaned down and picked up the boy, who giggled and blinked his black eyes.  Both of the twins had Saerry's eyes.  Leaning back, Harry sat Conall on his chest and watched as the baby peered at Fawkes, who was looking at him from his perch on the headboard.  Conall giggled and Fawkes rustled his tail feathers.  Harry picked up a stray one and began to tickle Conall, who giggled and batted at the feather.

Harry laughed at his young cousin's antics and Fawkes warbled.  Suddenly the feather vanished from Harry's hand and appeared in Conall's, who cooed and looked at it with wide eyes.  Harry grinned and said, "I guess dad was right about the powerful thing."  Conall cooed in response and Fawkes trilled a short note.

A/N: Awwww.  Isn't that sweet?  ^_^  And if your wondering, Saer and Rem deliberately left Conall with Harry.  Why?  He needed a bit o' cheering up.  And what better to do that than his young cousin?  =D

Short conversation with Sev and more Animagi transformations (including Ginny's) next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19 - Chitchat and Animagi

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_Terra – Er, brainslip….  *Atrata and Sâerwy appear*  **A row you say?  Sounds interesting.  Yes.  You are in charge of the row.  I'll fix everything between them.  Hey, I did a good job on S&W:TF.  True.  But you – being the more crazy of the two of us – can do fights much better than me.  Can I kill one of them?  NO!  **NO!**  No fair.  *sniffle***  *sighs*  Atra, Sâer, you break something, I'm going to kill the both of you and find new muses.  **Break something?  What on earth could we break?  **My head for one with your squabbles and the characters for two.  **We'll be careful.  Yea.  REAL careful.  ***puts head in hands*  I'm doomed….  Ah, and on them being descendants, another brainslip.  My mind doesn't work completely at some points when I'm writing._

_SammiSnape – Nope.  But my mum's going to try and get it tomorrow.  *crosses fingers*  I hope she does.  Then I can watch it on her BIG TV.  Yeeeeee….._

Chapter 19 **Chitchat and Animagi** 

Harry wandered through the halls, talking at random to portraits who wanted to know who Conall was.  The little boy laughed at the paintings and bounced in his cousin's arms.  Fawkes sat on Harry's shoulder, once every so often chirping a soft note.

The three of them walked until they ended up outside the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.  Harry looked at the phoenix on his shoulder and the boy in his arms and said, "Here we go."  Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's cheek and Conall giggled.  Harry sighed then said the password to the gargoyle.

"Asphodel."

The gargoyle slid aside and Harry stepped onto the moving staircase.  When they arrived at the heavy oak door he noticed that a silver snake had replaced the bronze lion on the door.  And underneath that the words _Severus Snape, Headmaster_ had replaced the old words of _Albus Dumbledore_.  Harry sighed then pushed the door open.

"Dad?"

Severus turned from where he stood by the window and said, "Harry.  I was wondering when Saerry and Remus were going to get you up."

Harry shifted Conall in his arms and said, "Actually it was Deirdre that woke me up."  Severus arched an eyebrow and Harry added, "She grabbed my nose."

"Ah, yes.  That works quite well."  He smiled at Harry's confused look and said, "Saerry woke me up that way many times when she was little.  She thought it was amusing."

"So did Deirdre."

The two smiled at each other then Severus said, "Saerry said something about a bruise on your arm?"

Harry sighed.

"Yea…"

"May I see?"

"Okay, okay."  Harry shifted Conall into his right arm and held out his left to his father.  Severus rolled up his sleeve and frowned.

"She must have been mistaken."

Harry blinked and said, "What?"

"Harry, there's no bruise on your arm."

"But – that's impossible!  It was _there_ an hour ago!"

"Well, its not anymore," said Severus, releasing Harry's arm.  Harry looked at his arm and saw nothing there but the scar.  Shaking his arm to make his sleeve fall back down he asked, "So, how is it as Headmaster?"

"Hectic," replied Severus.  "But there are a few perks."

"Such as?"

Severus smiled and said, "That is a secret."

"Oh, come _on,_ dad!  You can tell me!"

"Nope.  Sorry."

"Aw, bugger.  You're no fun."

"No, I'm a – what was it you called me?"

"A greasy-bastard-who-doesn't-give-a-damn-what-anyone-thinks-of-him?"

"That's it."

Harry snorted and said, "I was joking, dad."

Severus smiled.  "I know.  Now I suggest you return Conall to his mother."

"Aw, c'mon.  We're havin' fun, aren't we Con?"

Conall giggled and waved his arms at Severus.

"Sev-ooo."

Severus and Harry both looked at each other in surprise then looked at Conall then back at each other.  After a moment of stunned silence Harry spoke.

"Um, dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is that normal for a one month old?"

"Saer said werewolf children grow fast."

"But Conall and Deirdre aren't full werewolves."

"Saer said that didn't matter."

Harry looked down at Conall, who was still waving his arms at Severus, and said, "I guess she'd know."

Severus nodded and took Conall from Harry.  "She would.  Fourteen years in the Forbidden Forest with a pack of werewolves."

"How do you know she had a pack?"

"I don't."

"So you're guessing?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."  Harry sighed and said, "I guess I'll get going.  Remus and Saer said I could skip the rest of today's classes."

"When was this?"

"When they woke me up.  Dad, one day of classes.  I've already missed half of them and besides, its Divination this after.  Can I miss having my death predicted for one day?"

Severus sighed and said, "Alright.  But you had better make up your work."

"Mione's getting it."

"Ah, calling her 'Mione' now, are we?"

"Dad…."

"What?  I can't be interested in my son's love life?"

"Dad, that just brought up a bit of seriously bad imagery."

Severus smiled sinisterly and said, "Yes, I know.  And I hope you know that if I happen to catch you two doing anything besides kissing…"

"_DAD!_"

Harry gaped in horror at his father, who continued to smile.

"Dad, we don't – we wouldn't…"

"Harry, your teenagers.  Of course you would."

"I can't believe this," muttered Harry.

"Believe it.  Now head off before I decided to make you go to Divination."

"Yes sir!"

Severus chuckled as Harry sprinted out of the office and looked down at Conall.  He smiled and said, "Why don't we go tell your mother what you did?"  Conall cooed in response and the two left the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry sprinted out of his father's office and wondered what he could do until classes ended.  Then it hit him.  He could practice!

Grinning widely, he set off down the hall to Gryffindor Tower, passing the Fat Lady snoozing in her portrait by and going on down to the suit of armor.  Best to go in that way then from inside the common room.

"_Patefacio._"

Fawkes crooned as the suit of armor slid aside and Harry stroked the bird as he entered the passageway.  He stepped out from behind the tapestry into the room and Fawkes instantly took flight, flying around the room and landing on various objects before taking off again.  Harry smiled at the bird then waved a hand at the empty fireplace.

"_Incendio._"

A fire sprang to life and Harry smiled then sprawled out on the couch.  Fawkes fluttered down to perch on the back.  After a few moments Harry sat up and said, "Okay, Fawkes.  Here goes."  Fawkes trilled as Harry closed his eyes, concentrating.  Once again his legs got the same rubbery feeling and there was a itching in his mouth.  But now something was added.  There were two points just below his shoulders that felt as though someone was sticking him with a pin.  Harry ignored them as best he could and continued concentrating, muttering, "_Animagi Muto_" under his breath.

After a strange sensation that made him feel as though he were falling, Harry opened his eyes.  He looked around and saw that he seemed to be laying face down on the couch.  If he tilted his head he could see the pattern on the cushions.  Suddenly the panel in the wall that led from the common room opened.  Harry's head shot up and he waited to see who it was.

Hermione came through the panel and called out, "Harry?"  She then noticed a large black snake lying on the couch.  Then she noticed the large, silvery wings jutting from its back.

"An Aeyr?  What would an Aeyr be doing in here?"

Harry blinked and turned his head to look at the rest of his body, which was long and serpentine.  He blinked again then remembered that Firenze had called him the Furnace in the prophecy.  _Of course!  Aeyr's can spit fire!  Oh crap.  No, Mione, don't get the chair.  Mione.  MIONE!  AW SHIT!!!_  Harry lunged out of the way as Hermione picked up a chair and flung it at him.  He streaked across the room, hissing like mad.  As he cowered under a chair he thought, _Dammit, where's my dad when I need him!_

Hermione blinked as the Aeyr shot across the room and slithered under a chair.  As she approached it, Fawkes suddenly flew from where he had been perched on the back of the couch and landed in the chair.  He flapped his wings and eyed her with a fierce glint in his eyes.  Hermione frowned and said, "I don't want to hurt him, Fawkes.  I just want to put him outside."

Fawkes screeched and Hermione wondered what was wrong with the phoenix.  It seemed to be protecting the Aeyr.  But why would Fawkes protect an Aeyr?

Then it hit her.

Fawkes would protect Harry.

_Oh God.  **Harry's** the Aeyr!_

"Harry!"

Harry sighed gratefully and slithered out from under the chair.  Fawkes chirped a warning note and Harry hissed back at him.  He then turned to Hermione, who was watching him with a grin on her face.  She breathed, "Harry, you did it.  You did it!"

Harry would have grinned too if he could have but he just nodded his head instead.  Hermione's grin widened then she scooped him up off the floor.  Harry hissed in surprise as she held him in her arms and cried, "You did it!  You did it!"  After a few moments of this she put him on the couch and sat down in a nearby chair.  Fawkes fluttered back over to his original perch on the back of the couch as Hermione asked, "Can you change back?"  Harry gave what could be interpreted as a shrug.

"Try."

Harry sighed inwardly and closed his eyes, concentrating on his own body.  There was a _pop_ and then Hermione threw herself into his arms, kissing him soundly.  Harry's eyes went wide for a moment then slowly closed.  A few moments later Hermione leaned back, her cheeks flushed darkly.

"I didn't mean to do that."

Harry smiled and said, "Sure you didn't, Mione."

"Oh, you!"  Hermione slapped his shoulder and Harry grinned.  Scowling at him, Hermione grabbed a pillow and thrust it in his face.  Harry tossed it back onto the couch then kissed her again.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Draco lounging against the tunnel entrance that ran from the suit of armor, watching them with an amused look.  Hermione flushed even darker and sat on the other end of the couch.  Harry looked at Draco and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, no, we're just studying the many ways one can kiss in five minutes."

Draco smirked and said, "Ah, yes.  That's quite an interesting study."

"And how would you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, let us just say myself and a certain redhead are rather – _close_," drawled Draco.

Harry grinned and cried, "Its about bloody time!"

Hermione smiled and said, "You and Ginny, Draco?  I was wondering when you two would finally get together."

Draco flushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, which was actually as messy as Harry's once was when he didn't have it slicked down.  Harry chuckled and asked, "Does Ron know yet?"

"No."

"Hoo boy."

"Have any advice on what to do if he reacts badly?"

"Yea.  _Run._"

Draco rolled his eyes and drawled, "Thank you, Sir Obvious.  Anyway, what _are_ you two doing in here?  I know you didn't just come in here to snog."

Hermione giggled and Harry grinned ferally.

"You really want to know?"

Draco blinked and said, "Er – maybe not…"

"Oh, its nothing like that."

"Then how come you make it sound like it is?"

Harry shrugged then there was a _pop_ and a black Aeyr with a jagged white lightning bolt set directly between its blazing green eyes and silver wings was in his place.  Draco blinked several times before gasping, "What – when?"

Harry reversed the transformation and replied, "Just a few minutes ago.  Mione happened to be congratulating me."  He smiled at Hermione, who flushed again but smiled back.

Draco blinked several more times before he said, "So, the rest of us are only halfway there and your done?"

"Seems that way," said Harry, leaning back into the couch and stroking Fawkes.

"How?"

"That I don't know.  Remus said it took Sirius, James, and Wormtail three years to get it right."

"And you did it in a few days," said Draco."

Harry smiled ferally and said, "Uncanny, isn't it?"

Draco looked at him like he was mad.  Hermione suddenly said, "Dinner in two minutes."

"Let's go then."

Harry got up off the couch and the three of them left, Fawkes settling on Harry's shoulder as they did.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they entered the Great Hall several students stared at Harry or whispered behind their hands to their neighbors.  Draco leaned over and whispered, "What are they staring at?"

"Fawkes most likely," replied Harry.  "He _was_ Professor Dumbledore's."

The three of them fell silent until they reached their seats at the Gryffindor table.  Draco sat with them oftener than not, so he had his own spot at the table.  As they sat down Seamus leaned across Ron and asked, "Isn't that Dumbledore's phoenix, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "He's been sticking to me since the end of last year."  As Seamus opened his mouth again, Harry added, "The phoenix chooses the wizard," then turned back to his plate.

"Where'd you hear that, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry before he dug into a mound of mashed potatoes.

The rest of the talk at the table was about the first Quidditch match two months away between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

A/N: Hehehe.  Now ye now Harry's form.  Anyone who guessed Basilisk, you were this close *holds fingers about an inch apart* as Aeyr's and Basilisk's are cousins.

Ah, Ginny's form will be revealed soon.  Or, the revealing of it will begin.

A/N2: My mind did a complete 1/80 and forgot Fred and George graduated.  *scowls as her muses', who stare blankly back*  So now, it is Seamus instead of Fred.  Many thanks to Nibor13, who pointed that out.  = )


	21. Chapter 20 - Animagi, Fights, and Pranks...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_A/N: *bounces happily while Atrata and Sâerwy look at her like she's mad*  I GOT THE HARRY POTTER DVD!  I GOT THE HARRY POTTER DVD!  *dances*  YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  ^________________^  And the CD I ordered!  Oh happy day!  *dances some more*  ***shakes head*  She's gone mad.  Correction, she was already mad.  For once, we agree.  *grins*  Scary, isn't it?  *snorts*  Terrifying.  Yesssss. ** Hey!  That's my saying!  ***laughs*  *scowls***_

Chapter 20 **Animagi, Fights, and Pranks, Oh my** 

"How come Harry gets to just sit there and watch us," complained Ron a few days later in the hidden room.  Harry grinned from his chair as Hermione scathingly replied, "Because he's finished the transformation!"  Ron scowled then closed his eyes, concentrating.

Harry chuckled and stroked Fawkes' neck.  The phoenix had taken to following him everywhere lately, though most of the professor's insisted he stay out of the room when class was in session.  He wondered why the phoenix seemed to be more protective than usual.  Sighing, Harry looked at his friends to see how far along they were.  Of the four, Hermione was the farthest along.  She looked almost like a human cat with golden fur covering her entire body and short claws springing from her fingertips.  Her face had finally become catlike and she was continually twitching the whiskers sprouting from the sides of her nose.

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair, opening his amber eyes to look at the red-brown feathers poking out of his skin.  Harry grinned at his friend, who sighed again and closed his eyes.  Shaking his head, Harry looked at Ginny, who had finally agreed to become an Animagus with them.  For someone who had only been working on the transformation for two days, she already had red fur sprouting all over and a bushy, white-tipped tail curling around her feet.

Draco was almost as far along as Hermione was and they could now tell that his Animagus form would indeed be a dragon from the fact that his head had become that of a dragon's.  A small dragon but a dragon nonetheless.

Harry looked at his watch and frowned.  "Time for Transfiguration guys."

"Potions for me," said Ginny, the red fur beginning to disappeared from her face.

Suddenly there was a _pop_ and a rumbling purr that made them all look at the chair where Hermione had been sitting.  In her place was a tawny colored lioness with black tipped ears and bright brown eyes.  The lioness purred then bounded over to Harry, resting her head on his knee.  Harry grinned and said, "You did it, Mione."

Hermione purred louder then with another _pop_ became herself again, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittering.

"I did it!"

Harry rose to his feet and gave her a peck on the cheek.  As she blushed even more he said, "Congratulations."

From behind Hermione Draco growled in a husky voice, "We rrrreally don't want to see you two snog."

Harry frowned at him and said, "Ah, and here's the man who goes up to the Astronomy Tower with a certain redhead."  Draco blinked and Ginny blushed, looking as though the red fur had grown back.  Ron's amber eyes narrowed and he looked at Draco.

"_Redhead?_"

Draco finished transforming back to human and said, "Oh, _come on_, Weasley.  Surely you're not that de…  _Merlin's beard!_"

Ron leapt out of his chair with a snarl and tackled Draco, sending them toppling over out of Draco's chair and onto the floor.  Ginny cried, "Ron, stop it!" but was drowned out by the two boy's cursing.  Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and a moment later there were a lioness and a black Aeyr in their places.  Hermione bound forward and batted Ron away from Draco, standing on the boy's chest to keep him down.  Harry slithered forward at the same time and wrapped several of his coils around Draco's ankle, pulling him away from Ron.

As Harry returned to normal with a _pop_ Ron yelled, "_You stay away from my sister, Malfoy!_"

Draco didn't say anything, just looked at Ginny, who looked from him to Ron and back again.  Ginny then said, "Get off him, Hermione."  Hermione blinked at Ginny then moved off of Ron, padding over to where Harry stood with Fawkes on his shoulder.  She stood beside him, staying in her Animagus form in case Ron needed to be tackled again.  But that wasn't needed.

Ginny strode forward and slapped Ron, her eyes blazing.  She gave of an aura of rage that made Ron cower, even though she was shorter than him.

"_I can take care of myself, Ron!  I'm fifteen!_"

Ron finally found his voice and growled, "You're doing a _fine_ job."

Ginny yelled, "You don't like Draco just because he's a Malfoy!  How prejudiced can you be?"

"A lot!"

"Dammit, Ron!  _I love him!_"

Ron's jaw fell open.  "Wh-what?"

"I.  Love.  Him."  Ginny narrowed her eyes and snarled, "And if you do that again, I swear I will learn the Cruciatus Curse, illegal or not, and use it on you."  With that she turned on a heel and walked over to Draco, who was watching her with an amused expression.  After a moment he bent down and kissed her, causing Ron to give them a look.  Harry frowned at his friend looked at Hermione, who had changed back and had slung her arm about his waist.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

Ron turned away from glaring at Draco and Ginny – who were still kissing – and looked at Harry and Hermione.  He frowned then said, "I'm going to class."

Hermione took a step towards him and said, "Ron…" but he had already vanished down one of the passageways.  She turned back to Harry and said, "Something's up.  He's been acting…"

"Like he did when he found out I was a Snape," said Harry bitterly.

Hermione nodded and said, "We have to find out what's wrong."

"What's wrong?  It's obvious, Mione."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and Harry softly said, "He's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of us.  Of Draco and Ginny.  We've got someone and he doesn't."

"He has us.  He knows that."

"Yeah, but its you and me and now Draco and Ginny are together.  I'm guessing Ron feels left out."

Hermione frowned then smiled.  Harry groaned, "Oh no.  Don't tell me…"

"I have a plan," said Hermoine with a glint in her eyes.  Harry closed his eyes and muttered, "I told you not to tell me."  Hermione simply grinned then dragged him out into the hall past the suit of armor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, what's this plan, Hermione?" asked Draco as they sat outside by the lake after classes.

Hermione grinned and replied, "Well, first, we have to find out if Ron likes anyone.  Then we put then together."

Harry frowned and said, "Mione, we don't know if Ron likes anyone."

"So find out."

"Not that easy o' Plan-Making-One."

"And why is that," asked Hermione, arched an eyebrow.

"How do you suggest I find out?"

"I don't know.  Ask him."

Harry fell back into the grass with a thump, causing Fawkes to tumble from his customary perch on his shoulder.  As the phoenix rustled his feathers at him, Harry muttered, "Sorry, Fawkes," then sat back up.  He looked at the other three and said, "I'm open to suggestions here."

All was silent until Ginny said, "How about a Truth Potion?"

"I doubt my d…  oh!  Sirius would give us one.  I think…"

"Then let's go!"

Hermione dragged them all to their feet and up into the castle, Fawkes winging after them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mione, I think we know where we're going by now."

"Oh, sorry, Harry."

"No problem.  Ach!  Fawkes!  Easy with the talons, my friend."

Fawkes chirped and rubbed his head against Harry's cheek.

"Alright, alright.  No harm done.  Hey, where'd the Potions door go?"

"Hidden obviously.  Merlin's sake, Potter, do you not pay attention in Charms?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy then pulled out his wand, pointing it at the door.

"_Profero._"

Part of the wall flashed and a moment later the oak door of the Potions classroom appeared.  Harry tucked his wand back into his robes and smirked at Draco.

"Dad pulled that one on me at the manor."

Draco rolled his eyes then was drug inside by Ginny, who followed Hermione and Harry as they entered.  Harry looked around the room and called, "Sirius?"

There was a clang from their left and they all looked to see Sirius emerging from the closet that was used to store the students finished and bottled potions.  He smiled at them and said, "Ah!  My favorite people.  Wait, where's Ron?"

Harry replied, "That's what we wanted to talk to you about Sirius."

"Ah.  Well, I'm all ears.  Tell."

Hermione quickly began to explain and by the time she was done Sirius was nodding his head.

"I think I can handle that.  Does Snape know about this?"

All four of them shook their heads and Sirius grinned.  He said, "I see…  Well, let's get started!  While we're at it, why don't we play a prank on good ole' Snape?"  He grinned at them and arched his eyebrows.  Hermione looked like she was about to protest but Harry clamped his hand over her mouth and said, "Sure, Sirius.  What did you have in mind?"

"Oh….  Just a little reminder of an old prank."

"Not the one involving Remus I hope," said Draco.

Sirius looked appalled at the thought.  "No!  I don't know what I was thinking that day.  No, no.  This, _this_ is a fairly easy to work prank.  Just a bit of transfiguration…"  With that he vanished into his office and Harry looked at Hermione, who looked absolutely murderous.

"Oh, c'mon, Mione.  It's just a prank."

Hermione mumbled something and Harry moved his hand.

"..how could you think of doing something like that, Harry?  He's your father!"

"We know this," said Draco and Harry at the same time.

Hermione scowled at them then smiled as Sirius returned with a vial.  He handed it to Hermione and said, "One Truth Potion.  Just put it in Ron's drink and then you can ask all you want.  But only use a little of it.  Too much and he'll start spouting off things."  Sirius gave a little shudder then clapped his hands together, his blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"Now, how about some mischief, my young compadre's?"

Harry and Draco nodded while Ginny and Hermione nodded a little less enthusiastically.  If Sirius noticed he didn't show it.  Grinning, widely he led them out of the Potions classroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

They found Severus standing in the hallway talking to McGonagall and Sprout, his back towards them.  Sirius grinned and ducked behind a statue, Harry and the rest following him.  Drawing his wand, Sirius whispered, "Simple little prank.  Quite fun too.  You could use it on the Slytherins."  He grinned at Draco, who chuckled and whispered, "How are the Slytherins anyway?"

"Much better behaved after I threatened to turn them into hamsters."

"You didn't," breathed Ginny.

Sirius grinned and replied, "I did."  Ginny looked at him in awe while Harry and Draco tried to cover their laughter.  Sirius then silenced them and poked his head around the statue.  He waved his wand at Severus then ducked back behind the statue.  The five of them pressed silently against the wall for a few minutes until they heard Sprout's surprised voice say, "Severus, why do you have kitten ears?"

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius all choked back laughter.  There was a short pause then Severus yelled, "_BLACK!_"

Sirius chuckled and said, "Time to go I think."  The four teenagers nodded and they shot off down the hall.

"_BLACK!  YOU COME BACK HERE AND UNDO THIS!!  **BLACK!!**_"

Sirius waved over his shoulder and yelled, "I'm certain Poppy can handle them!" causing a fresh wave of laughter from the teenagers.

"**_BLACK!!_**"

By the time they made it back to the Potions classroom, they all had to hang onto chairs to keep from falling over from laughter.

"That," gasped Harry, "was – hilarious."

"Absolutely," panted Draco and slung an arm about Ginny's shoulders as she leaned against him, brushing tears from her eyes.

Suddenly from in the hall came Severus' voice.

"BLACK!  Get your ass out here!"

Sirius quickly ushered them into his office and opened a secret passage in the wall.

"Inside you four.  Leads right up into the entrance hall."

The five of them climbed into the passage just as Severus managed to get the locked door open.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry fell out from behind a portrait in the entrance hall and turned in time to catch Hermione.  Ginny and Draco stumbled out a moment later, followed by Sirius, who said, "I think I shall go see how my young godson and goddaughter are."  With that he set off down the hall, leaving the four of them alone.

Ginny said, "Oh, that was fun.."

"Let's just hope my dad doesn't find out we were in on it," said Harry.

The other three quickly agreed then Hermione said, "We should go get dinner."  She pulled the vial of Truth Potion out of her robes and added, "And of course, continue with the plan for Ron."

Draco chuckled and said, "Sometimes I think you should have been a Slytherin, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a startled look and Harry softly said, "I think he meant that as a compliment."

Draco grinned.  "Of course."

Hermione shook her head then headed off for the Great Hall, the other three trailing after her.  As soon as they had gotten there and sat down, Severus swept past the entrance, the pair of kitten ears flattened against his head.  Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other then began to laugh.

_Profero – To reveal_

A/N: Heheheheh.  Two Animagi now!  ^^  Now I need to figure out who to stick Ron with….  **I have a suggestion.  I seriously doubt Saerry wants to hear it.  Sod off.  British slang does not become you, my dear.  *growl***  *rolls eyes*  Both of you stop it.  ***bows*  Of course, m'lady.  *grumbles***  *sigh*

A/N2: Ah, and many thanks to Severitus for that inspirational Chapter 36 of A Father's Sin that inspired Sirius' prank.  Highly amusing.  Hope you don't mind that I used it.  Just happened to find it very humorous.  I've mentioned that already haven't I?  **Several times.**  Shut it, Atra.****


	22. Chapter 21 - Love is in the Air - or Per...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_Narcissa Evans – As I don't have that book any similarities are coincidence.  Aeyr's actually came around when I was thinking "Let's put a snake in the story.  With an important role".  And then something said "Let's give it wings!"  And *poof!* you have the Aeyr._

_Terra – Merlin's **toenails?**  Strange.  And yes, I'm going to do a row.  Just have to let those two figure out where to put it.  *gestures at Atrata and Sâerwy, who are hovering over a large table covered in scraps of paper*  I'm not sure what they're doing at the moment…  **Quidditch match.  Don't tell you idiot!  Well, exuuuuse me.  *glares*  *scowls***  Oh for Merlin's sake……  *shakes head and casts a Silencing Charm on her muses*  Much better.  Yes, the kitten ears prank came from Severitus.  I just found that so amusing and I'd already had a plan for Sirius to play a prank on Sev so I put 2 and 2 together and – BOOM!  ^^  Action is coming.  Very slowly working up to it, but I'm getting there.  Action should really start beginning next chapter.  =D  Ah, what WOULD he do if he found out?  I don't think we want to know.  Nooooooo…._

_Dark Wolf – Vipertooth?  How small?  _  Only dragon types I know were the one's in GoF._

Chapter 21 **Love is in the Air – or Perhaps Not….** 

"Look.  Look!  He's standing down there talking with Dean and Seamus."

"Sh-should I do it now?"

"Put the damned potion in the bloody goblet!"

"Language, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Snape."

"Someone's testy."

_Growl._

"Give me that!"

Ginny snatched the vial of Truth Potion out of Hermione's hand, leaned across the table, and poured a fourth of it into Ron's pumpkin juice.  She hurriedly stirred it with her finger then sat back down, corking the vial and stuffing it into her robes.  Draco grinned at her and said, "Now I think _you_ should have been a Slytherin.  Are you two sure you don't want the Sorting Hat to reconsider it's decision?"

"Yes," said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Oh, come _on_."

Ginny gave him a Look and said, "Draco, I love you but I'm about to use _stupefy_ on you."

"And drag me up to your dorm?  How romantic."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry chortled.  They all quickly fell silent as Ron sat back down.  He looked at them curiously and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all," chorused the other four, looking down at their plates.  Ron frowned at all of them then took a drink of his pumpkin juice.  Hermione grinned before she could control herself and Ginny was attempting not to smirk.  Only Harry and Draco were still blank faced but you could see laughter dancing in their eyes.

Suddenly Ron's eyes went blank and Harry lifted him to his feet, leading him out of the hall with the others following.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, first question?"

"Better hurry and decide.  Sirius said the potion won't last long," said Harry from his chair.  They were all in the secret room, Ron sitting on the couch staring blankly ahead, while the rest of them were in the scattered chairs.

"I know that," said Hermione darkly, "but what's the first question?"

"How about 'How is your love life?'," drawled Draco.

"Good suggestion."

Draco shook his head as Hermione turned towards Ron and said, "Do you have a love life?"

"No," came the dull reply.

"Do you _want_ a love life?" asked Draco.

"I don't know."

Harry sighed and muttered, "Ask him if he likes anyone."

"Do you like anyone?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"Who?"

Another pause.

"Amara."

Hermione blinked and mouthed to the others, "Amara?"  Harry and Ginny shrugged but Draco said, "She's a Ravenclaw.  Amara Binks."

Hermione smiled mischievously and muttered, "Amara Binks."  Louder she asked, "Ron, you like Amara Binks?"

"Yes," said Ron dully.

"Thank you!"  Hermione grinned and looked as though she would have done a little dance if Ron had not begun to slip out of the potions hold.

"What the…  _How did I get in here?_"

Harry decided it was time to leave and headed for the passage into the common room.  Ron yelled, "HARRY!"

"Sorry, Ron.  Transfiguration homework, you know."

"ARGH!"

Ron made a flying leap at Harry but the other boy already had the passage into the common room open.  There was a _pop_ and then a black Aeyr slid through the hole as it slid closed.

_Thump!_

"OW!"

Ron sat on the floor holding his nose and muttering curses under his breath.  Ginny looked at Draco with wide eyes and breathed, "I didn't know you could do that with a broomstick."

Draco said, "You can't.  Anatomically impossible."  He then smirked, "But you could _try_."

"Still impossible."

"Yea.  But you could still try."

Ginny sighed then watched as Ron stood up and turned to glare at them.  Draco gently grabbed her shoulder and said, "Perhaps it is time we make our exit."

"That might be a good idea," said Ginny and they bolted for the passage into the hall.

"OY!"

Ron sprang after them then was bowled over by a tawny lioness that bounded out after them.  As he got to his feet he growled, "I'm going to kill the four of them," and left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, now Ron's mad at us.  Wonderful plan, Mione."

"Hey, I didn't know he'd react like that."

Harry scoffed and was quickly silenced by Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"Mrrr-rumphf."

"Harry, hush."

"Rammrrrphf."

"What'd he say," asked Ginny.

"No idea," replied Hermione.  Harry rolled his eyes and became an Ayer, slithering off the couch from his seat beside Hermione to the floor.  She tried to catch the end of his tail but with a _pop_ he was standing on the floor.

"Interesting tactic, Mione.  Oh, and I said just what it sounded like, Gin."

"So you really said Rammrrrphf?"

"Yes.  Interesting, isn't it?"

"Not really."

Harry gave her a hurt look and Ginny laughed.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me.  Draco's given them to me enough."

Hermione blinked.  "Draco?  _Puppy eyes?_"

Ginny nodded and Hermione began to laugh softly.  Harry shook his head at the two of them then asked, "So when are we going to put Plan Get-Ron-A-Girlfriend into motion?"

"Right now, sounds good," said a voice from behind the couch.  Hermione hissed, "Draco!  Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Hermione."  Draco's voice sounded sheepish.  "But you might want to hurry.  I just passed Amara in the hall and she's got a fifth year Hufflepuff swooning over her.  She looks ready to kill him too."

Hermione sighed then said, "Okay, we'll meet you in the hall."

"Gotcha."  They three heard the panel slid closed then dull thuds as Draco climbed back down the tunnel.

"Let's go."

Hermione strode out the door, Ginny and Harry following her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "Which one's Amara again?"

"The redhead."

"Which one?"

"The _really_ tall one with the gray eyes."

"She a relation to you, Draco," asked Harry with a half-smile.

"If she was, I'd know it."

Ginny sighed and asked, "Okay, so now what?"

"We ask her if she likes Ron."

Harry, Draco, and Ginny groaned and Hermione looked at them.

"What?"

"Mione," said Harry, "it might be a bit harder than that?"

"What's so hard about it?"

"Nevermind," muttered Harry as he leaned against the wall.  Hermione frowned at him then strode forward.  Harry arched his eyebrows but said nothing.  The three of them watched as she walked up to Amara and began to talk to her.  The redheaded girl frowned for a moment then seemed to brighten.  She smiled and said something to Hermione then turned and promptly told the fifth year Hufflepuff trying to get her attention to do something anatomically impossible with a frog.

Draco winced and said, "Ouch.  She's got a sharper tongue than me."

Harry only shook his head then turned to Hermione as she walked back over to them.  He said, "So?"

"She's delighted to hear that Ron likes her and is going to ask him out the next time she sees him," said Hermione with delight.

"Excellent," said Harry, "can I go to bed now?"

Hermione punched his shoulder and he whined, "I only want to sleep!"

With a sigh Hermione said, "Alright.  I did keep you all up all night planning."

Draco gaped at her.

"_All night?_  Good grief, woman."

Hermione scowled at him and he took a few steps back, holding his hands up.  She frowned then walked off, dragging a yawning Harry behind her.  Draco looked after them for a moment then turned to Ginny.

"You tired?"

"Not in the slightest."

"So, you want to…  y'know…"

"Draco!"

"Just a question, Gin."

Ginny sighed then smiled.  "Alright.  But not for long."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me, woman."

"I wouldn't do that anyway."

"Not even if we were married?"

"Well, perhaps then…"

"Ah, so you've considered it?  Already planning what to name the children?"

Ginny thumped Draco lightly then leaned against him.  He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and she said, "You drive me crazy sometimes."

"I'm supposed to," said Draco with a grin.

"I like it."

"Is that the only reason you like me?"

"That and you're devilishly handsome."

"Oh, now you're messing with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

"Maybe," said Ginny.  Draco smiled as they pushed themselves away from the wall and walked down the corridor.

A/N: Next chapter will be two months ahead so I can start Quidditch.  And other things….  Also, everybody will have finished the Animagus transformation, just be putting the finishing touches on it.


	23. Chapter 22 - Even More Animagi, Quidditc...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 22 **Even More Animagi, Quidditch, and - MORE PRANKS?** 

"We could start our own zoo."

"Harry, be serious."

"I'm not Sirius, I'm Harry."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.  Harry grinned then said, "Look, we could.  I mean, we have an Ayer, a lioness, a dragon, a fox, and – what's Ron again?"

"A red-tailed hawk.  And Draco is a Hungarian Horntail."

"A very _small_ Hungarian Horntail."

The silver-white dragon sitting on the floor behind the couch snorted at them.

"Hey, it's true," said Harry, lifting his hands in a defeated gesture.

The dragon snorted again then became Draco, who ran his hands back through his hair.  He growled, "I'm not sure what's worse, my hair messy or it being able to be used as a skating rink."

Harry snorted with laughter and Draco glared at him.  Hermione shook her head at the two boys then looked over at the chair where a red-tailed hawk stood precariously on its talons.  Ron had only completed the transformation a week ago as they hadn't had much practice from the increased workload the professor's had suddenly given them (preparing for the N.E.W.T.S. they said).  And for the past two times they had come into the secret room he had been attempting to fly.  So far he wasn't getting anywhere.  Harry had attempted to help him but an Aeyr and a hawk were two very different things and flew in two very different ways.

"So, Ron, how are things with Amara?"

The hawk looked up then Ron was sitting in the chair, looking disgruntled.  He grunted, "Good.  But why can't I get this!"

The scarlet colored foxed bounced into his lap, blue eyes bright.  Ron frowned then stroked the soft fur.

"Gin, your making me feel worse."

The fox gave what could be construed as a shrug and leapt off his lap, turning into Ginny as it did.  She turned to her brother and said, "Sorry, Ron."

"S'okay."

Harry stretched then looked at his watch.

"I'm going to bed."

Hermione blinked then nodded and said, "First Quidditch match tomorrow, right?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ron, who rose to follow him.  Draco paused long enough to say good night to Ginny then headed off for the Slytherin dorms as the four Gryffindors climbed through the passage into the common room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry, who are the other players again?"

"Colin, Seamus, and Ginny are Chaser's and Dennis and Dean are Beater's."

Hermione looked at Ginny and asked, "You tried out?"

Ron and Ginny nodded at the same time then looked at Harry, who was looking at his watch.  Lifting his head he said, "Let's go.  I'm not going to sit here and let you two stare at me all day."  With that he rose and left.  Ron and Ginny looked at each other then followed him, saying goodbye to Hermione as they left.

Dean suddenly appeared with Seamus, Colin, and Dennis behind him and asked Hermione, "Where'd Harry go?"

Hermione poked her fork at her eggs and replied, "Quidditch pitch, I suppose."

"You don't know," said Seamus irritably.

Hermione jabbed her fork savagely into her eggs and scowled.  "No, I don't.  If you want to know, go find Harry."

Dean frowned and said, "Your acting like Snape, Hermione."

"Well, I've got good reason don't I?" snapped Hermione.  "After all," she added, "I am dating his son."

Dean and Seamus frowned then walked off.  Colin and Dennis stayed long enough to apologize for them then sprinted off.  Hermione shook her head then rose and left the hall herself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Who's the announcer this year," asked Hermione as she settled down in the bleachers beside Hagrid.

"S'posed to be Justin Finch-Fletchley," replied Hagrid, looking through a pair of binoculars as he spoke.  Hermione nodded then watched as Harry shot onto the field and whirled about, flying up to where she was sitting with Hagrid and zoomed past, waving as he went.  He then flew back down to hover in front of Draco.

A few moments later Madam Hooch walked onto the field and kicked open the box holding the balls.  The two Bludger's shot into the air, followed by the Snitch, then followed by the Quaffle as Madam Hooch threw it into the air.  The Chaser's dove for the Quaffle as the Beater's went after the Bludger's.  And Harry and Draco hovered in the air in the same places.

"So, what now?"

"Ah, just because we're friends now and soon to be brothers doesn't mean I'm going to let you get the Snitch," said Harry.

Draco shrugged and said, "Worth a shot."

Harry snorted then diving as a Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger at him.  He rolled over then whirled the Seeker around and shot back up into the air, looking for the Snitch all the while.

"Nice pass from Weasley to Creevey!  _Watch out Colin!_  Damn, Creevey can fly!  AND HE SCORES!  10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor spectators cheered at that then booed as one of the Slytherin Chaser's rammed into Ginny.

Justin yelled, "That was uncalled for!"

Ginny gave a little shake and Harry waved at her to get her attention.  She waved back then spun her Nimbus 2001 (which was a gift from Draco for making the team) around and shot after the Slytherin Chaser who had the Quaffle.

"Ah!  Can't get past Weasley that easily!  Excellent Keeper, he is!"

Harry suddenly spotted a glint of gold at the bottom of the Gryffindor goal posts and dived.  There was a shout from the Slytherins and he knew Draco was right behind.

The Snitch weaved back and forth at the bottom of the goal posts then shot off down the field.  Harry went right after it, gaining speed with every inch he flew.

"The Seeker's are after the Snitch!  Look at them fly!"

Harry reached forward with one hand and almost grabbed the Snitch when a Bludger flew out of nowhere.  He jerked the Seeker's handle to the left and spun in the opposite direction, the Bludger coming right after him.  Up ahead of him he saw Dean and yelled, "DON'T LET THEM GET THE DAMNED BLUDGERS!"  Dean nodded and whacked the Bludger at one of the Slytherin Chaser's as Harry shot past him.  Harry shook his head and flew around the field, looking for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor scores again!  20-0!"

Suddenly Harry saw Draco diving and dove, lying flat against the handle of the Seeker.

"There go the Seeker's again!  I'm not sure if Snape is going to be able to catch Malfoy!"

Harry snarled at that and changed direction, diving down at the Snitch from an angle.  He was suddenly neck-and-neck with Draco, both of them stretching out their arms to catch the Snitch.  They looked each other and the old rivalry was back.  Eyes flashing, Draco shoved Harry arm aside and reached for the Snitch but Harry threw himself against Draco, shoving them both off course.

Over the wind whipping through their hair Draco shouted, "_You know this is stupid don't you?_"

Harry shouted back, "_It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't!_"

"_Right!_"

Draco threw himself against Harry, who shoved back.  They fought for a moment before Harry won over and Draco swerved to the side.  During the moment, Harry threw himself forward and grabbed the Snitch.  Unfortunately he lost hold of his broom at the same time and fell twenty-five feet down to the ground.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"My, my, that's a horrid bruise, Mr. Snape.  Did you get that from your fall?"

Harry blinked and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was examining his left arm.  He looked and clenched his jaw to hold back a gasp.  The bruise was back, now a dark purple instead of the brown it originally was.  Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was looking at him expectantly, and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him skeptically and handed him a Healing Potion before walking off.

The next thing Harry knew Hermione was telling him that if he ever scared her like that again, she was going to kill him.  Harry simply grinned at her and watched as Madam Pomfrey made her leave.  He then turned to his father and said, "You think she knows I didn't mean to fall?"

Severus shrugged and ran a hand back through his hair.

"Women."

Harry laughed and Severus grinned at him.

Later, Saerry came in and told him basically the same as Hermione.  It would have been a bit more frightening if she hadn't been holding Conall, who was making faces at Harry.

Sirius then came in and Saerry had to Stun the both of them to keep them from killing each other.  Harry meanwhile gave then both kitten ears – causing Conall to giggle at his uncle and godfather – then grinned at Saerry, who threatened the two men with decapitation after she took the spell off of them as she stood on their fingers to keep them from getting up.  As soon as the two men rose, they looked at each other and growled, "_You!_"  Harry and Saerry immediately burst out laughing and Severus and Sirius both turned to scowl at them.

Sirius smirked and said, "What do you think?  A pair of ears for them too?"

"Oh no," said Severus.  "Ears are too good for them."

"What do you suggest?"

"Ah, perhaps we turn them into rats…"

"Or hamsters…"

"Interesting idea…"

"Mmm…  Who will you take?"

"Harry, I think."

"Right-o."

Both men lifted their wands and Harry blinked.  He said, "C'mon, dad, Sirius.  It was a joke!"

"Mmm," said both men.

Saerry muttered to Harry, "You have to admit it was a very funny joke."

Harry nodded then grinned.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Severus and Sirius turned to face Madam Pomfrey, who was glaring furiously at them, her hands planted on her hips, wand clenched in one of them.  She frowned at them and said, "HONESTLY!  I'd have expected more from the two of you!"  She paused then said in a more toned down voice, "And you'll want to stay here for a moment so I can get rid of those ears."

Severus and Sirius both turned to glare at Harry, who grinned annoyingly at them.  Madam Pomfrey suddenly said, "Off with you two.  NOT YOU TWO!"  The mediwitch grabbed Severus and Sirius' arms and dragged them behind a curtain as Saerry and Harry left the Hospital Wing, laughing their heads off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny looked up in alarm from her book where Harry fell through the portrait hole, laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his cheeks.  She arched an eyebrow at him then jumped when a voice came from the top of the boy's staircase.

"Harry!  What's so funny, mate?"

Harry shook his head as he continued laughing.  Ron shook his head and muttered, "Mental," as he trudged down the stairs and crossed the common room to heave Harry to his feet and drag him over to a plush red armchair by the fire.  Harry continued laughing through all this.

Ron turned to his sister and asked, "Any suggestions?"

"Cold water?"

"Might work.  _Fontis!_"

A shower of raindrops erupted from Ron's wand and drenched Harry's and most of the chair in moments.  Sputtering, Harry glared at Ron through his hair, which had fallen over his eyes and become plastered to his forehead.  Ron grinned at his friend and said, "Well, we had to stop you laughing, now didn't we?"

Harry growled then stood up, still glaring at Ron.  Ginny then spotted the smirk playing at his lips and quickly ducked behind her chair.  A moment later there was a large bang and an indignant yell.  Ginny peeked around her chair to see Harry standing, arms crossed across his chest, his robes and hair completely dry, smirking at Ron, who was now soaking wet.

Harry – still smirking – said, "Mmm.  I wonder how that happened."

Ron growled now and said, "You did it, Harry, and you know it."

"Did I?  And how pray tell did I do such a thing without a wand, my friend?"

Ron sighed and sat down with a wet _plop_ in Ginny's vacated chair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Gin."

Harry shook his head then looked around the common room.  He then waved a hand at Ron and the other boy was instantly dry.  Ron blinked and asked, "What'd you do?"

"Switching spell.  Someone else is now very wet."

"Who?"

"HAROLD JAMES SNAPE!"

Harry looked at the portrait hole and said, "That would be the first person to walk by the common room, who just so happens to be my father."

"Harry."

"Yes, Ron?"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"Run."

"I was already planning to do that."

With that Harry turned into his Animagus form and slithered under the couch just as Severus entered the common room, his dark hair plastered to his forehead in the same manner as Harry's had been in a moment ago.  He scowled at Ron and Ginny and growled, "_Where is he?_"

"Harry," said Ron, receiving a darker scowl in response.  "Ah, Harry went down to the kitchens."

Severus scowled at him then walked over to the boy's staircase and headed up it.  Harry poked his head out from under the couch and flicked his tongue out at Ron and Ginny, who motioned him back under the couch.  He quickly complied as Severus came pounding down the stairs a moment later.  Scowling once more at Ron and Ginny, Severus left.

Ron and Ginny heaved sighs then Ron said, "Harry, you can come out now."  The black Aeyr slithered out from under the couch and with a _pop_ became Harry.

"Well, that was amusing."

Ron snorted and Ginny shook her head at him.  Harry simply grinned then yawned and headed upstairs to bed.  Ron followed him and Ginny settled back into her chair to finish her book.

_Fontis – Fountain_

A/N: AH!  THE BRUISE HAS RETURNED!  MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!  ^_^  I've been planning that.  **One of your few plans.  ***hits Atrata over the head with a Beater's bat*  **Ow…  *rubs head***  That's what you get…

Ah, and that mysterious man who some of you have suggested is dear old Sadiron Snape will return soon as well.  And let me assure you, it is not Sadiron.  He died in the burning of the original Snape Manor.  But it _is_ someone related to Harry, Sev, etc.  *grins evilly and can't believe no one has guessed it by now*  Of course, my description of him is different than others.  Whoops!  *covers mouth*  And now to quote Hagrid – I shouldn't have told you that.


	24. Chapter 23 - Differences, Conversation's...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 23 **Differences, Conversation's With an Aeyr, and the Return of the Man** 

Hermione turned to Ron as they sat in the common room working on an essay for Transfiguration.

"Has Harry seemed – I don't know – _different_ to you in the last few days?"

"Besides the fact that he's bitten my head off twice," said Ron without looking up from scribbling something on his piece of parchment.

"Yea."

"Nope.  Same old Harry."

"_Ron!_"

Ron sighed and sat his quill down then looked at Hermione.  "Herm, I know you're worried.  So am I.  But don't worry.  Everything'll turn out alright."

Hermione scowled and muttered, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Damn.  Am I that transparent?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Hermione rolled her eyes then asked, "What do you thinks wrong?"

Ron frowned.

"I don't know, Herm.  I honestly don't know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sssss.  Harry.  What are you doing up here?  It issss cold."

Harry looked up from where he sat on the windowsill of an open window to where Saeln hovered a few feet away.

"Hello, Saeln."

Saeln blinked his yellow-orange eyes and settled his coils over Harry's feet, folding his silvery wings to his sides.

"Ssssomething isss wrong.  I can feel it."

Harry shook his head and said, "Nothing's wrong, Saeln."

"Harry, you are a horrible liar."

Harry smirked.  "Yes.  Draco's told me that many times."

Saeln settled his head on Harry's knee and hissed, "Now I am telling you thisss.  You lie horribly.  Now, what isss wrong?"

Harry sighed and was silent for a moment before he began to speak.

"I don't know really.  I mean – one minute I'll be talking to Ron and then I'll be yelling at him.  I don't get it?  What's going on, Saeln?"

Saeln gave the Aeyr equivalent of a shrug and replied, "I do not know, Harry.  Perhapssss you ssshould talk to Sssseverussss."

"No!"

"Why not?  He issss your father."

Harry sighed.

"I know.  I just – I don't want him to worry about me, that's all."

"He isss alwayssss worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yesss.  He often asssksss me if I can keep an eye on you.  Of coursssse, that issss impossssssible."

Harry asked, "Why?"

"Fawkessss.  He keepsss me away. I cannot even enter Gryffindor Tower."

"What?  Fawkes does that?  He didn't seem to have any problem with you at the manor?"

"Fawkesss issss a protective creature.  Like me.  I protect your family becausssse I feel it isss my job.  Jussst assss he protectssss you."

Harry blinked and looked out the open window at the grounds far below.  After a moment he looked at Saeln and asked, "Do you think he could be watching me for Dumbledore?"

Saeln shrugged again.  "One never knowsss.  Perhapsss Dumbledore did tell him to.  After all, you are his great-grandssson."

"Don't I know it," muttered Harry, closing his eyes.

Saeln gave a hiss that could be interpreted as a sigh and said, "I mussst go.  Sssaerry wantssss me to watch the twinssss."  As Saeln took to the air, Harry said, "I thought you didn't like the twins, Saeln."

"I love the twinsss.  I jussst don't like it when they pull my tail."

"Well, be ready for that."

"Mmm.  Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Saeln.  Good luck with the twins."

"I ssshall need it."

With that the Aeyr flew down the hallway and Harry was alone once again.  He wrapped his arms about his knees, drawing them up to his chest and looking out the window.  The light of the full moon fell over his face and he heard a wolf howl from the Forbidden Forest, followed by another one.  The sound made him smile.

"Hope your having fun, my dear aunt and uncle."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Harry woke up with a crick in his neck as he had fallen asleep on the windowsill.  Looking at his watch he leapt to his feet, cracking his head on the stone's.

"Ow!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry set off for Gryffindor Tower.  He never noticed a black raven land in the space he had occupied just a moment ago on the windowsill.  The raven's green eyes sparkled and then it took to the air again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Potions homework!  _Potions homework!_"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Well, he had to give it to us sometime."

"Why now?"

"I think he's getting revenge for me giving him kitten ears.  Him and dad never got me back for that."

Ron blinked.

"When did you give them kitten ears?"

"Right before Madam Pomfrey let me out of the Hospital Wing last week."

"What color were they?"

"Pardon?"

"The kitten ears.  What color were they?"

"Ah.  My dad's were gray and Sirius' were black.  And a little frayed."

Ron chuckled then began to moan again about the Potions homework.  Harry shook his head and bent over his work, fighting down the strange urge to tell his friend to shut up.

Ginny suddenly appeared and asked, "When are we going to register?"

"Pardon?" said Ron, looking up quickly and drawing a long line down his piece of parchment.  "Aw, damn."

Ginny frowned at him then asked again, "When are we going to register?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ask Hermione."

"I don't know where she is."

"Did you try the Library?"

"Yes."

"How about the Great Hall?"

"Yes."

"Is there anywhere you _haven't_ tried," asked Harry irritably.

Ginny frowned and nodded.  Harry snarled, "Then why don't you go check _there?_"  Ginny nodded again then quickly left the room.  Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What was that about?"

Harry shook his head and bent his head back over his homework.  Outside the window, the raven seemed to smirk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_At last_, thought the man as he threw his cloak over the back of a chair, _it is finally beginning to affect him.  Now, I just have to wait._  The man smirked and poured some wine into a fine crystal glass as a cold smile played across his thin lips.  He picked up the glass and took a sip, walking over to the fireplace and standing before it, gazing into the flames.

_And when it comes full circle and truly begins to affect him, he will be mine.  My dear little descendant…_

The man smirked again then threw the wineglass into the fire.  The fire blazed higher as the wine hit it and the man began to laugh….

A/N: Mmm, he's evil.  **He's supposed to be.  Yes, indeed.**  I know that.  Anyway, ANOTHER big hint on who the man is.  Any guesses?  I won't say if your right but I'd still love to see you guys have a go at who it is.

A/N2: If you noticed, I changed my style of Harry and Sev talking Parseltongue.  Now only Saeln adds on the extra "s'".


	25. Chapter 24 - Nightmares and Mornings

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_*gapes*  Over 200 review already?  Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee….  *rushes around and hugs all the reviewers*_

_DarkWolf – *laughs maniacally*  Kill them?  Oh, I think not.  *Atrata and Sâerwy disappear*  You see?  And besides, I **can't** tell you who the man is.  My entire plot would be wasted then!  *grin*  You'll just have to wait and see…._

_Cassandra Rettop – It's one of the one's you mentioned.  However, if I tell, where would my plot be?  **Nowhere.**  Exactly!  And all of Atra's hard work would be gone.  Poof!  ***beams widely*  Don't break a mirror.  *scowls***  *laughs*_

_Dark MewTwo – Well, I haven't been online lately.  Not sure why.  I'll try to get on sometime though._

Chapter 24 **Nightmares and Mornings** 

"Saerry, do you know what's wrong with Harry?"

Saerry looked up at Hermione and shook her head.  "Sev mentioned he's been acting strange lately.  More snappish."

"Do you think it could just be a Snape trait he's never had before?"

Saerry smiled gently and said, "No.  Harry can be sarcastic, but he's not snappish unless he's angry."

Hermione frowned and asked, "So, what's wrong with him?"

"If I knew that, my dear, I'd be Albus," said Saerry in a sad tone, picking up Conall from the floor as he tugged at her robes.  "Could you get Deirdre, Hermione?"

"Sure."

Saerry smiled as Hermione picked up Deirdre and the two women walked into the bedroom off to the side.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione walked into the common room after dinner ended and found Harry curled up on the couch, asleep.  She walked over to him and then could see that both of his hands were clutching his robes and that his lips were moving.  Leaning down, she could just make out his voice.

"No…. Leave her alone….  _Bastard!_  Leave her alone!  _Please… _ I'll do anything.  Just don't….  _MIONE!_"

"HARRY!"

Hermione yelled as Harry bucked on the couch, both her hands on his shoulders, shaking him.  His eyes suddenly snapped open, wide and scared.

"Mione?"

Hermione nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  "Yes.  Go back to sleep, Harry."

"Can't – dream…."

"Isn't going to come while I'm here.  Now sleep."

Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes, his breath evening out.  Hermione took out her wand after a moment and levitated him into the air.  She then sat down on the couch and brought him back down, his head lying in her lap.  He curled up closer to her, one of his hands snaking up to clutch her robes in a deathgrip.  Hermione gently brushed his hair away from his face and whispered, "Your safe, Harry."

Outside the window, a raven glared at her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Aw, lookit the love birds…"

"Shhh.  You'll wake them."

"So?"

"Be quiet!  All of you!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll give you a nice good hexing.  Draco's taught me some _very_ painful one's."

"Probably illegal."

"Oh no they're not.  So I suggest you shut up and I'm not in the mood to cast a Silencing Charm on you while you scream."

Dean glared at Ginny then was dragged out of the common room by Seamus.  Ginny shook her head then stormed over and grabbed the Creevey brother's by their ears as they leaned over Harry and Hermione.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Shut up!  Are all of you _deliberately_ trying to wake them?"

"No," mumbled Colin.

"Then out with you!" growled Ginny, shoving the two boys into the hall.

"Feisty this morning aren't you," said a voice suddenly by her ear and she turned and threw her arms about something invisible.

"Draco?"

"Who else?" asked the Slytherin as he threw back the hood of the invisibility cloak.  He looked over at Harry and Hermione and added, "What's up with those two?"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "I don't know.  They were like that when we came up from dinner last night.  Hermione was awake then and threatened us with all sorts of things if we uttered a syllable."

"Like what?"

"Decapitation, castration, burning, torture - all sorts of pleasant things."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yea, sure.  What are you doing in here anyway?  Do you know what would happen if you were caught?"

Draco smiled and replied, "I came to visit my favorite person."

"And who would that be?"

"You, of course."

Ginny smiled then dragged him out of the common room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mmmm."

Hermione opened her eyes as Harry shifted on the couch.  Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair then spotted the time on his watch.  Classes had started an hour ago!  A streak of panic shot through Hermione then she calmed down and shrugged.  Smiling again, she continued to run her fingers through Harry's long hair.

Harry's eyes suddenly opened and he rolled over to look up at Hermione.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Harry chuckled and said, "Good morning, Mione.  Have we been here all night?"

"And morning."

"What time is it?"

"Look at your watch, silly."

"Can't.  My arm's asleep."

Hermione snorted, a strange sound coming from her, and grabbed Harry's limp wrist, turning it to look at his watch.

"10:42."

"Shouldn't we be in class?"

"Your point?"

"Urgh…"

"Harry, what _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to get up to go find Colin's camera."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get a picture of Hermione Granger actually saying that we don't have to be in class."

Hermione dragged Harry back down onto the couch and said, "Stop that, silly."

"Awww.  I can't take the picture?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You sound like a five-year-old."

"Oh well."

Hermione chuckled and leaned back against the couch.  Harry, meanwhile, sat up and stretched, falling back onto the couch a moment later, his head still resting on her lap.  Hermione suddenly noticed that the left sleeve of his robe had slipped up to his elbow, revealing an ugly purple bruise.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm," said Harry, his eyes closed.

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Harry eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up, quickly tugging the left sleeve of his robes back down.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing, Mione."

"Harry…"  Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder and he leapt to his feet.

"I said it's _nothing_."

Hermione frowned then said, "Okay, Harry."

Something sparked in Harry's eyes as he heard her hurt tone, his mouth opening as thought to say something.  Then he simply sighed and walked up the stairs into the boy's dormitory.

Hermione looked after him sadly and whispered to Fawkes, who sat on the mantle above the fireplace, "What's going on, Fawkes?  I don't understand."

Fawkes turned his black eyes on her and uttered a shivering note that sent a warm feeling all through her.  Hermione shivered then smiled at the phoenix.

"Thank you, Fawkes."

The phoenix gave a light chirp then tucked his head under his fiery wing.  Hermione watched him for a few moments then looked out one of the windows as a storm gathered outside.

A/N: That's ominous….

I'm going to do a little skip forward in time again.  Next chapter, Christmas holidays!  Why the skip?  ^_^  The action doesn't start till the second half of the term.  Heheh…  And I _really_ want to get up to it and I'm sure you guys do too.


	26. Chapter 25 - This is NOT Going to be a G...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own FOUR things: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_Kaylin – Perhaps.  My mind sometimes pulls ideas from all sorts of places.  And Aeyr's are made up._

_Cassandra Rettop – Why thank you.  ^^  Heheheh.  You will see soon, I promise you._

_Terra – Well, I can tell you one of your guesses is right.  Just not **which** one.  ^-^  And according to The Sorcerer's Companion Agrippa was a real man.  Not sure if that is so in the books (Agrippa being a man)  but anyway…  Ah, the row!  Atra, you arse, have you gotten that planned out yet?  ***growls*  I told you, SHE WAS DOING IT!**  Have you had your morning coffee, dear?  **I don't drink coffee.  I drink one of those blasted soft drinks and there are none left.  Now LEAVE ME ALONE!!  *vanishes with a loud BANG***  Hmm, seems my dear little muse doesn't only look like Sev, he has his temper too.  Sâerwy, should I tell him there are more Dr. Pepper's in the fridge?  **Nah, let the little rat suffer.  And by the way, I'm working on the row right now.  Perhaps we should do it soon?  Next chapter, perhaps?**  Whichever.  AH!  I figured out what they can fight about.  Come Sâerwy.  We must….ah, what is the word?….collaborate.  **Of course.**_

_Cresha Potter – That is a negative, captain.  ^-^  Nope.  Dear old Voldie is deader than a doornail…  **Are doornail's actually alive?**  It's figure of speech, you idiot.  **It's a simple question; are doornails actually alive?**  *throws hands in the air and casts a Snape-glare at her muse*  How in nine hells should I know?  **I don't know; how should you?**  For the sake of keeping your head, I suggest you stop asking me questions.  *Snape-glare*  ***meeps and runs away***_

_jessica vela – Brilliant?  Me?  Nah.  Insane-off my rocker-crazy but not brilliant.  And I have a Yahoo!Group that I post chapter updates on.  It's listed in my profile.  *small smile*  I believe I would completely forget to e-mail you as my mind…well, ya know how elephants are s'posed to remember everything?  Yea?  Good.  Now reverse that.  Now you have my memory.  Seriously.  **Sirius?**  *punches her muse*  Hush, fool._

_And many thanks to everyone else.  230 reviews for 24 chapters!  I'm ecstatic. _

Chapter 25 **This is NOT Going to be a Good Christmas** 

"No more exams!" cried Ron as he entered the Gryffindor common room, tossing his bag onto the floor.  "Now, we can relax."

Harry snorted from his place sprawled on the floor in front of the fire and closed the book he was reading, placing both hands on top of it.  Hermione, who was sitting nearby, recognized it as his mother's diary, which he had found last year.  And also from which he had found out who his real father was.

"As if, Ron.  No more exams means Christmas is coming up.  And that means…."

"Please don't tell me its an invitation to come to Snape Manor," groaned Ron.

Harry flashed a mischievous grin and Ron moaned and sat down in the nearest chair.  He mumbled, "_Please _don't invite me.  I can handle Malfoy for the school year.  _Not for holidays_."

"Oh, c'mon, Ron.  Don't tell me you _still _don't trust him."

Ron frowned at Harry and said, "I don't."

Harry sighed.  "Ron, this is my soon-to-be brother we're talking about.  You think my dad would adopt him if he was evil?"

"He's done less smart things," mumbled Ron.

Harry was on his feet in an instant, eyes gleaming dangerously, one hand going to his wand tucked into the pocket of his jeans.  He growled, "Such as _what?_"

"Not tell you – y'know…"

"HE COULD'T EXACTLY TELL ME IF HE DIDN'T KNOW, NOW COULD HE?"

"He could have found…."

"Ron, I'm warning you," hissed Harry in the soft, dangerous voice he seemed to have inherited from his father.  "You say _one more word_ and I swear to God I will use the worst curse that I know on you."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she began, "Harry, you…"

"Not one of those, Mione.  I'm not an idiot."  He locked his gaze with Ron's and continued icily, "No, I have a perfectly legal curse in mind.  See, my dad taught Draco and me a few painful but perfectly legal curses at the beginning of the summer.  There's one in particular that makes the victim wish for death."  Harry's eyes flashed fire as he snapped, "And if you say another word about my father, Ron – my friend or not – I _will_ use that curse on you."  With that Harry turned and stormed up into the boy's dorm, causing Neville to flee from the room a moment later.

"Wh-what's going on?  Harry looks…"

"Mad," said Hermione.

Neville nodded and Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking down at his feet.  She snapped, "Well, if _someone_ hadn't decided to be an idiot HE MIGHT NOT BE ANGRY!"  Ron flinched as she yelled the last part and cowered.  Neville – eyes wide – moved back to the wall.  He had never seen Hermione enraged before.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"I…" began Ron.

"ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HARRY'S _BEST FRIEND?_  ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO_ SUPPORT HIM?  ANSWER ME, RONALD WEASLEY!  OR I **WILL** USE THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON YOU AND **DAMN THE CONSQUENCES!**_"

Ron and Neville both gaped at Hermione in awe and in fear.  She had just threatened to use an Unforgivable on Ron, which scared the living daylights out of both of them.  Hermione, snarling with rage, lifted her wand but a cold voice from the top of the boy's staircase stopped her.

"Don't bother, Mione.  Just don't bother."

All three of them turned to see Harry standing there, his green eyes like blocks of ice.  Ron and Neville flinched while Hermione lowered her wand, her eyes almost as icy as Harry's.

"Ron, you're an idiot," was all she said as she marched up the boy's staircase, took Harry by the arm, and led him inside.  A moment later Dean and Seamus were kicked out the door by a familiar looking shoe.  The two other Gryffindors looked at Ron and Neville and asked simultaneously, "What the hell happened?"  Neville simply whimpered and Ron shook his head in response.

It was not going to be a good Christmas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside the fifth year boy's dormitory Harry paced back and forth while Hermione watched him from her seat on his bed.

"Harry, Ron's being an ass."

"Mione, Ron _is_ an ass.  He's also an idiot, a hot-tempered fool, and _my best friend!  How the hell can he do this to me!_"

Harry promptly punched the wall as he said this and looked down at the blood pouring from his cut skin in confusion.  Hermoine rose and led him over to his bed, sitting him down on it then took his hand and began to heal it.  As she did Harry closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mione.  I don't know what came over me."

Hermione smiled gently and said, "It was Ron.  And your temper."

"Ah, yes.  The great Snape temper.  Harder to reach than those of the Weasley clan but much worse when provoked."  Harry chuckled and continued, "We should have a label that says 'Anger with caution'."

"Nobody would pay attention," said Hermione as she healed a burst blood vessel.

"Oh, after the first few got on the receiving end of it, I'm sure they would," said Harry, opening his eyes.

Hermione simply smiled and finished healing his hand.

"There.  Back to normal."

"Thanks, Mione."

"What else could I do for my boyfriend?  Let you bleed to death on your bed?"

"No.  That would ruin the sheets."

The two of them burst out laughing suddenly and ended up sprawled across the bed.  Laughter abated, Harry asked, "What does Ron have against my father, Mione?  I mean, sure, he's Snape but….he's not.  He's changed.  _Drastically_.  You saw him at the manor.  He was…."

"Different."

"He is.  He's not the same person we called a slimy bastard behind his back."

"Harry!"

"Mione, he knew what we called him.  You think he didn't?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"No."

Harry smiled.  "How could he not know?  Half the students _still_ call him that.  I've heard them in the halls.  I've heard them calling _me _that."

"What?"

"I'm a Snape, Mione.  I'm an ex-Death Eater's son.  You think I'm _not_ going to get called stuff behind my back?"

"What about the twins?"

"The twins'll be fine.  You'll see.  I'd hate to be the one who tries to beat either of them up."  Harry shook his head.  "Last time I went and saw Saerry Conall was walking.  _Walking._  And the twins aren't even a year-old yet.  I wouldn't want to be the one to mess with either of them.  And anyone that does will end up at the receiving end of the entire Snape clan's wrath.  Small we may be, but powerless we are not."

"Of course you're not," said Hermione.  "You're the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Quite a combination, isn't it?"

"A very interesting one."

The two grinned at each other then Hermione asked, "Where are you spending Christmas this year?"

"Probably here," replied Harry.  "I think Remus and Saerry said something about going back to the manor with Conall and Deirdre but I know my dad and Sirius are staying."

"Oh God…"

"Oh yes.  _That_ is the reason I'm staying.  I have a feeling that there will be a very large confrontation between those two before second term begins again."  Harry grinned and continued, "About a certain pair of kitten ears."

The two began to laugh again, never noticing that a green-eyed raven watched them from the windowsill.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The man stood at the edge of the Hogwart's grounds, his emerald green eyes narrowed in distaste as he watched movement behind a window in one of the towers.

_Damn that girl.  She is ruining my plans.  But – perhaps I can use her for my own means…_

The man smirked and watched the tower window for a few more minutes before a raven suddenly took his place and flew off.

A/N: More ominousness…  Ah, and Terra, the row will be coming soon.  **Indeed it will!**  Calm yourself, Sâerwy.  I'm beginning to think you and Atra switched personalities.  ***looks mortified*  Me?  Switch anything – let alone personalities – with that annoying little Snape look-alike?**  *scary, make-people-want-to-run-and-hide-for-a-millenium-they're-so-scared look*  Are you implying something, _Sâerwy?  _**Erm……no.**  Good.  'Cause if you say one more _word_ about Sev, I will skin you, use your fur for a doormat, and give everything else to Sev to use in his potions.  _Is – that – clear?_  ***cowers*  Yes.**  Excellent.  On with the planning!

***drinks a Dr. Pepper*  You see why I didn't help with the row?  You bastard.  You're the one that wanted to do it, Miss I-Can-Plan-The-Row-By-Myself.  I NEVER SAID THAT!  Never said that my arse.  *scowls*  I suggest you not do that.  *growl*  Why not?  Oh, if you didn't notice, I'm the annoying little Snape look-alike.  Remember?  I don't think you want to end up as ingredients for the real Sev's potions, now do you?  *meep*  No.  Then I suggest you run along and get to work on that row.  *scary Snape glare*  *walks off muttering*  Heheh.  Gets her everytime…**

Aren't my muses just so entertaining?


	27. Chapter 26 - Christmas Cheer...Well, Sor...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_Dark Wolf – *laughs*  Revolt?  I hadn't planned one but not that you mention it…  =D  And you'll see who he is soon!  Don't worry about that!  I have it all planned out._

_Sarah-anna – Hoorah for you!  HP movie is awesome._

_Colibi – Definitely a bad guy.  Oh yes…_

_Terra – Yes, it is like Ron.  Very much so.  Like Harry said "Ron **is** an ass".  *chuckle*  I LOVED writing that!  ^^  And you shall see soon who the man is and what he wants.  And you are correct, Harry is resisting because of Mione.  Right-o!  Twenty points!  And yes, the row will be soon.  Either this chapter or the next.  I won't know till I start writing it._

_SammiSnape – You'll see, you'll see.  Yes, angry Snape's are interesting aren't they?  We're going to have many more before this story is over.  *blushes at PS*  Thanks._

_A/N: Also, I'm going to be leaving on a trip with my church youth group tomorrow and won't be back till Sunday.  If you want to know when I return, join my Yahoo!Group.  I'm going to send out a message when I get back._

Chapter 26 **Christmas Cheer…Well, Sort of** 

A day later most of the school was gone with the exception of Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, two second year Ravenclaw's, a first year Hufflepuff, Sirius, and Severus.  Harry had taken to avoiding Ron like the plague.  And Hermione, for once, did not try to be the compromiser.

Ginny, however, was.

"Ron, what happened between you and Harry?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing my ass.  Now tell me."

Ron sighed and quickly explained what had happened in the common room.  Ginny frowned at him and said, "Ron, how could you?"

"Wha…?"

"You know how Harry is!  He doesn't like to hear things about his father.  Especially not from his friends!"

"But…"

"No.  I want you to apologize."

"_Apologize!_"

"Yes.  And if you don't, I'll get Draco to put a hex on you.  An nice, _painful_ one."

Ron let his head fall into his hands and mumbled, "Why does everyone want to curse me?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry, Hermione, and Draco meanwhile were watching Severus and Sirius duel in the Great Hall.  All the tables and chairs had been stacked against the walls and the floor was clear.

"Kitten ears!"

"It was funny."

"It wasn't funny, Black!"

"It was even funnier the first time I did it."

"Black…"

"I should do it again…"

"_Black…_"

"Whoops.."

"_BLACK!_"

A beam of scarlet light shot across the room.

"OW!  Wha?"

"It's a cat tail, Black.  Surely you can tell that.  Or would you prefer a canine one?"

"I'll get you for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see it then."

Harry watched as a beam of gold and a beam of green light shot across the room then said, "Who do you think will win?"

Draco frowned and replied, "Severus."

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"He has much more experience."

"Prank duel, Draco," said Harry.

"Right…  Sirius then."

"Who else?  Good grief, what was that?"

"I think it was a Switching Spell."

"That explains why my dad's arm is on that tree…"

"Yea…"

_Boom!_

"What the…?"

"I have no idea what that was," said Draco.

"Mione?"

Hermione shook her head.  "Nope."

"Okay….Oh…._That's_ what it does."

A cloud of smoke around Sirius cleared, revealing the Animagus in a green dress and a black top hat.

"ACK!"

"That's what you get."

"A dress?  You couldn't think of anything better, Snape?"

"I could…but there are children present."

"Damn you."

"That's it?"

"No."

"Come on then!"

More jets of scarlet light shot around the hall, ricocheting off a pale blue shield.

"_Damn!_"

"That doesn't go through shields, idiot!"

"I know that!"

"Doesn't seem so."

"Idiot."

"Fool."

"Ass."

"Bastard."

"So…"

_Foosh!_

"What the….?"

"Finish your sentence."

"What the hell?"

"Good phrase.  Fits perfectly."

Sirius and Severus glared at each other across the hall while Harry, Draco, and Hermione tried to keep from laughing at them.

"Alright, you three.  _Out!_"

Still chuckling, the three stumbled out of the hall.  Harry paused momentarily to point his wand at his father and mutter the spell for the kitten ears.  He dashed off quickly as the great doors closed behind him.

"HARRY!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning…

"HAROLD JAMES SNAPE, GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked irritably up at Hermione.

"It's seven o'clock."

"Yeah…"

"Wake me up in an hour."

"Okay.  We'll split your presents between us then."

"_What!_"

Harry leapt out of bed and scowled at Hermione, who had begun laughing at him.

"Very funny.  Absolutely hilarious."

Hermione chuckled some more then said, "C'mon, Harry.  We have presents to open!"

Harry grumbled something but followed Hermione downstairs.  Fawkes trilled a greeting from his place on the mantle and Harry smiled at the phoenix before turning his eyes to the other two people in the room.

"Draco?"

Draco grinned and said, "You were expecting the Easter Bunny?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before beginning to laugh.  Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him down into a chair.

"Alright, funny man.  Here.  Open that."

Harry gave her his best annoying grin and began to open the present.  All in all, he got a book on Quidditch from Hermione, a tin of Muggle candies from Saerry, jokes from Fred and George (who insisted on showing their silent partner what he had invested in), a book on defending yourself against the dark arts from Remus, a pewter phoenix statue from Ginny, and a Transcription Quill from Draco.  But the most surprising present was the one from his father.

"Hey, Harry, this one's for you two.  And here's the one from Ron."

Harry opened the one from Ron first, which turned out to be a picture they had taken at Snape Manor.  They were standing on the main staircase, Harry in the middle with Hermione on his left and Ron on his right.  Draco and Ginny were standing behind them, alternately giving the three others bunny ears.  As he watched, the Ron in the picture attempted to strangle Draco while Harry pulled him off as Hermione began to berate Ginny.  Shaking his head at the memory he started to put the picture aside when he noticed a note attached to the back.  Pulling it off, he opened it.  It read:

_Harry,_

_I'm really sorry about what I said.  I just…well, y'know.  I know Snape's your dad and all, but I still don't like him.  Four years of insults is hard to throw off._

_Wanted to say, I'm sorry.  Really.  I'm being a git.  **Again.**  If you don't want to be friends…well, I understand._

_-Ron_

Harry shook his head and tucked the letter into his pocket.  He then turned to Fawkes and said, "C'mere, you."

The phoenix flew over to him and landed on his outstretched arm.  Harry snagged a scrap sheet of paper from a nearby table and the Transcription Quill from Draco, setting it on the paper and quickly telling it what to write.  The other three were too busy opening their own presents to listen to him.  Harry then folded the paper and held it out to Fawkes.

"Can you take this to Ron, Fawkes?"

The phoenix rubbed his head against Harry's hand and took the note in his beak.  He launched himself into the air then vanished.

"Harry, you've got another one."

"Huh?  Oh!"

Harry reached down to his other present, which was from his father.  The present itself was long and thin.  Quickly ripping the paper off, Harry gaped.

"Holy…"

Lying across his knees was Gryffindors sword.

Draco looked up and blinked several times.  He finally said, "Harry.  Didn't he say he wasn't going to let you have that until you graduated?"

"I guess he changed his mind."  Harry grinned and added, "Or else didn't want me calling Slytherins sword."  He ran his hand along the ruby encrusted hilt of the sword then went upstairs to put all his presents away.  Just as he was going back downstairs a voice stopped him.

"Harry."

Harry turned and looked at Ron, who had Fawkes perched on his knee.  The phoenix flew over to Harry's shoulder as Ron tentatively said, "Friends?"

Harry nodded.

"Friends."

Ron grinned foolishly and Harry said, "Well?  C'mon!  There's food in the Great Hall and I'm starving!"

Ron laughed and the two boys left the dorm.

Much to the raven watching them through the windows chagrin.

A/N: *laughs at herself*

And there's the man again!  ^^  He'll be explained soon.  Now that Christmas is over the _real_ action can finally begin!


	28. Chapter 27 - The Good Days and the Bad

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

_A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  I'm sunburned, but I'm back.  Fun trip.  Anyway, I actually have most of the story planned out!  Me and my friend and one of the adults with us had to sleep on the bus because they forgot out tent so I ended up thinking up plotlines to get to sleep.  So, I have the basic plotline thought up already.  **You mean you added onto it.**  Yes, Atra.  That's what I mean.  **Then why didn't you say that?**  You really want to know?  *sinister look*  **Erm….no.**  Good.  Moving on!_

_Oh, and many thanks to whoever told me I forgot Sirius' present.  I can't remember who told me and I can't look as FFN refuses to let me on at the moment.  But thanks whoever you are!  I'm going to mention Sirius' present in this chapter.  ^^  We'll just say it was late._

Chapter 27 **The Good Days and the Bad** 

Two weeks later classes had finally gotten back into full swing after two weeks of grumbling from the students.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny had long since gotten back into the swing of things and kept shaking their heads at other student's grumblings.

After Potions class one day Sirius told Harry to stay after class.  As the rest of the class left Sirius vanished into his office and returned with a wrapped package.  He handed it to Harry and said, "Here.  I know it's a bit late for Christmas presents but this just came in.  I had a time getting it owl ordered.  The braggarts kept asking me if it's what I really wanted."  He shook his head then added, "Well, go on.  Open it!"

Harry quickly opened the package, which felt like cloth.  And it was.  Inhaling sharply, he pulled the fabric fully out of its wrapping and unfolded it.

It was a winter cloak made of deep emerald green material with silver trim and a deep hood.  The inside was lined with silver fur that seemed to have a green tinge to it.  And on the right shoulder in silver thread was the Snape coat of arms, the same the resided on the heavy silver ring on Harry's right hand.  Harry gaped at the cloak then looked up over it at Sirius, who was grinning.

"Sirius…  How….?"

Sirius' grin grew wider and he replied, "Well, I remembered Saerry giving you that ring last Christmas so I thought 'Hey, why not a cloak?'"

Harry ran his hand along the inside of the cloak and said, "Thanks, Sirius.  It's great."

"I knew you'd like it.  Now, you'd better get to class."

"Yea.  Good idea.  Thanks again."

"Anything for my favorite godson."

"I'm your…wait, Conall is too."

"Forgot that, did you?"

"Yea.  I'll see you later."

"Mmm.  What are you doing with that…"

The door banged against the wall as Harry sprinted out past a group of surprised second years.

"…cloak," finished Sirius.  He looked after his oldest godson for a moment then motioned his next class inside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry!  Whoa, where'd the cloak come from?"

Harry beamed and replied, "Sirius.  It's my Christmas present from him."

"He just now gave it to you," said Ginny.

Harry shook his head.  "He said he had problems getting it.  Didn't say why though."

Hermione linked her arm with Harry's and sidled up against him as she said, "It's the crest.  I've read somewhere that the whole Snape line were rumored to be Dark Wizards."

"Heh, imagine that," muttered Harry.  Everyone arched an eyebrow at him and he ran a hand back through his hair.

"Sorry, guys.  I'm just tired of hearing things about my family that aren't true.  I mean, sure, my dad was a Death Eater but he came back.  That counts for something."

"Yea," said Draco, "but it's not something they want to acknowledge.  The Malfoy reputation suffered greatly after Voldemort fell."

"That's because your father is a sodding bastard," growled Ron darkly, earning a Look from Hermione.  But Draco only gave him a calculating look then nodded sharply.

"For once we agree on something, Weasley."

Ron gaped.

Harry shook his head at his friend then said, "C'mon, let's go put our things up in the Tower, then head down to the Hall."

"Tower for you four, dungeons for me," said Draco.

"We'll wait for you," murmured Ginny from her spot by Draco's side.

"Yea," echoed Ron, Harry, and Hermione – Ron a bit reluctantly.

With a few muttered goodbye's, they separated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron paced back and forth in the entrance hall, looking up from time to time at the half open doors of the Great Hall.  He finally looked at Ginny and growled, "Where's Malfoy?"

Ginny shrugged and cast a worried glance down the hall leading off in the general direction of the dungeons.

"I don't know."

Harry frowned then suddenly pushed himself up off the wall.  He turned to the other three and said, "I'm going to go find him."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Ginny, your not."

"What?  Harry…"

"No.  Look, I'm not doubting that you could handle yourself in a fight if it came to that, but it would be much easier if I went down there alone."

Hermione frowned.  "Harry.."

"Mione…"

"Harry, you could get Snape in trouble!" cried Ginny

Harry half-smiled and said, "Oh, I don't think the Slytherins would be trying anything with Sirius as their House Head."

"Harry…" began Ron but was cut off.

"_No._  I told you.  I trust all three of you, but if Draco's in trouble I'm the best chance he's got.  Alright?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Good.  I'll go find him.  If I'm not back before dinners over, go and get my dad.  _Don't come after me._  Okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Good."  Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, smiled at Ron and Ginny, then ran down the hall leading to the dungeons, the emerald green cloak billowing out behind him.  As soon as he was gone, Ron look at the two girls and said, "You know we have to go after him right?"

They nodded.

"Right.  Let's go then."

Pulling out their wands, the three sprinted down the corridor after Harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry crept silently down the stone corridors of the dungeons.  He had picked up on his father's way of walking silently over the summer and had been using it often.  It was quite fun to sneak up on people.  But it was also handy.  Such as the situation he was in now.

Keeping one hand on his wand tucked into his belt, he walked past several doors until he came to the spot where the door to the Slytherin dormitories would be.  His father had told him, Saerry, Sirius, and Remus the alternate way of getting into the dorm without saying the password.  There was actually one for each dorm but only the House Head's and the Headmaster knew about those.

Harry quickly ran his hand along the wall, feeling each brick carefully.  Apparently there was a miniscule carving of the Slytherin House crest on one of the bricks that opened the door.  He just couldn't remember which one….

_Ah ha…_

The hollow space of the Slytherin arms ran under his fingertips and he pressed it gently.  A few moments later the brick wall slide aside.

And screams came out.

Wand out, Harry leapt into the common room, which was decked out in green and silver; those Slytherins that were in the room leapt out of their chairs and started to yell at him.  Harry simply waved his hand at them, uttering the words of the spell he wanted in his mind.  Their jaws seized up and clamped together, causing them to be mute until he removed the spell.

Eyeing them each with an icy glance, he growled, "Where's Draco?"  Several backed away but some pointed towards a door.  Harry nodded sharply at them then stormed over and jerked it open.

The screams grew louder.

Harry hurried down a long hallway, the screams growing louder as he went.  Finally, he came to the room that seemed to be the source of them.  Looking above the door he saw a plaque that said _Sixth Year_.  He tried the door and cursed when it was locked.

"_Alohomora._"

Still locked.

"Damn."

Harry took a few steps back, pointed his wand at the door, and spat, "_Efflo!_"  The door exploded outwards, fragments bouncing off the shield he had erected around himself.  Keeping them shield up, he charged into the room.

And nearly ran back out in horror.

The entire room was riddled with blood.  It was on the walls, the beds, the ceiling, the tables, and pooling out on the floor.  In the center of the room were Crabbe, Goyle, and two other boys, each holding something in their hands – Crabbe and Goyle with chair legs, one of the other boys with what looked like a broken broom handle, and the last with a Beater's club.  And lying at their feet was a bloody mass of clothing with red tinted white-blond hair poking up.

Harry's eyes shifted up from Draco's battered form to the four boys.  He must have looked terrifying because all four began to back towards the far wall, clutching the objects in their hands tightly.  Harry watched them for a moment then waved a hand at Draco, who floated up into the air and hovered beside him.  Not bothering to notice that he was using wandless magic, he cast a Silencing Spell and a Binding Charm on the four boys.  They yelled wordlessly at him as stout chains held them to the walls of the dorm.  Harry scowled and they stilled.  He walked over to them and growled, "I am going to make damned sure you four are expelled for this.  I'm surprised you didn't get expelled before.  But I think Professor Dumbledore thought you might be better than this."  His eyes shifted to Crabbe and Goyle as he said this, causing the two to squirm.

"Just be happy I don't kill all four of you now."

With that Harry turned on a heel and left the dorm, Draco floating lazily after him.  As he entered the common room he heard a shriek.  Apparently the spell he had cast had already worn off.

"What happened?"

"Is that Draco?"

"What…."

The questions stilled as Harry glared furiously about the room.  He snarled, "The other sixth year boys are responsible for this.  They are currently chained to their dorm wall and have a Silencing Spell on them.  _I_ am taking Draco up to the Hospital Wing then going to the Headmaster."  Narrowing his eyes, he added in a growl, "I suggest no one try to let those four loose.  I promise the consequences will be dire if you do so."  With that he turned and headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Merlin's beard!"

Harry scowled.

"Don't ask what happened, just heal him."

Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"Mr. Snape…"

"I am going to my father now.  He will take care of the one's who did this."

Madam Pomfrey frowned some more but quickly turned towards Draco as Harry's scowl deepened.  Harry stayed long enough to direct Draco safely onto a bed and drop the Hovering Charm before he dashed out.  As he neared the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office he yelled, "Draught of Living Death!"  The gargoyle slid aside and he bounded up the stairs three at a time.  Throwing the door open, he froze in midstep.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in chairs in front of his father's desk.  Saerry was sitting on the couch with Remus, Deirdre, and Conall while Sirius stood by the window.  Severus was watching his son with narrowed eyes over steepled fingers.

"Harold James Snape, _you_ have some explaining to do."

Harry would have laughed at that line if things weren't so serious.  He said, "I can't explain now."

"Why not?" asked Severus, one dark eyebrow arched.

"Draco was hurt again.  Crabbe, Goyle, and their other two dorm mates.  He's in the Hospital Wing now."

From his right Saerry asked darkly, "And the boys?"

"Chained to their dorm wall with a Binding Charm and under a Silencing Spell."  Harry gave his father a sheepish look and added, "I also used wandless magic in front of them."

"_Harold James Snape!_"

"I was angry, okay?!"

"That's no excuse!"

"The hell its not!"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"And why the hell not?"

"Harry…" said Saerry softly.

"Stay out of this."

Saerry looked taken aback.

"Apologize, Harry," growled Severus.

"No."

"Harry…."

"_No!_"

A hairline crack formed in a line of bottles above Severus' head.

"Harry…."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down…"

"I said, _shut up!_"

The bottles shattered, sending glass flying about the room.  Saerry and Remus shielded Conall and Deirdre while Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Sirius took cover on the floor.  The only one's still standing were Severus and Harry as they glared at each other over the desk.

"I'm gone."

Harry turned to leave but Severus moved quickly around his desk and grabbed his son's left arm.  The sixteen-year-old's face contorted in pain and he tried to jerk away.  Severus frowned, suspicious at this, and began to pull the sleeve of Harry's robes up.

"Dammit, let go!"

_Rip._

The sleeve tore as Harry tried to jerk away, revealing the dark bruise on Harry's arm.  But instead of being purple as it once was, it was now a brilliant shade of black.  And it had a shape.  Severus looked up into his son's wide green eyes as he recognized it.

_The Dark Mark._

Harry jerked his arm away and backed towards the door.  Ron and Ginny were watching him with hurt expressions; Sirius, Saerry, and Remus with disbelief.  But Hermione was watching him with the same expression as his father.

Pain.

Harry turned away to run but Severus grabbed his arm again.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Not until you explain, Harry!"

Harry flung himself around to face his father and drew himself up to his full 6'4 height.  His eyes blazed with anger as he snarled, "What is there to explain?  You see it.  You all see it.  You know what it means.  Figure it out yourself."

Severus' temper rose now and he made a grab for Harry's arm again.

"That's not an explanation."

"Well that all of one you're going to get!"

"You owe us more."

"Hell if I do.  It's my own bloody business!"

Hairline cracks formed in bottles on shelves on opposite sides of the room.  Everyone but Severus and Harry quickly took cover.

"That is not your own business!"

"Hell if it isn't!"

"Don't curse!"

"Don't tell me not to curse!  I can damn well curse if I want to!  I'm six-bloody-teen and I can take care of myself!"

"Hell if you can!"

"Damn you!"

The bottles shattered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again."

"Damn you!"

"Don't take…"

"_Sod off!_"

"Boy…"

"_NO!_"

Books flew off the shelves as a wind whistled around the room, ripping papers off the desk and sending them whirling around Severus and Harry.

"You will listen to me."

"Damned if I will."

"Harry…"

"SHOVE OFF!"  Harry made a break for the door and thundered down the steps.  Severus ran after him.

"HARRY!"

Hermione clawed out from under the couch despite Ron and Sirius' best efforts to keep her under it and ran after them.

_Efflo – Blow out_

_A/N: There's that sodding row!  I was wondering when Sâerwy was going to get that in.  **I was going to get it in eventually.**  I had no doubt, dear heart.  Now where's Atra?  **Right here.**  Good.  I need you two to start on the next chapter.  **Okie doke!  Of course, m'lady.**  Good, good._


	29. Chapter 28 - Running

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 28 **Running** 

_Harry's POV_

I ran.  I ran as fast as I could down the halls.  I could hear my father behind me, yelling my name.

_NO!_

I swung around a corner, eyes closed for a half second.

_Pop._

Thank God for an Animagus form that can fly.

I flew as fast as I could.  I don't know how Saeln is able to fly in that fast way or makes his wings glow, but I can fly.

"Harry!"

I hissed out an acid curse and flew faster.  As I shot around a corner I heard Saeln's surprised voice.

"Great Ssserpent!"

No, don't come after me, don't come after me.

He came.

Damn.

I stretched my wings to their limit, trying to outrace Saeln.  But he is a true Aeyr and knows every trick.

He came up beside me and turned his head to look at me with narrowed yellow-amber eyes.  Then he gasped.

"Harry?"

I nodded sharply at him and he hissed, "How?"

"Animagusss, Ssssaeln."

"Now you are talking like me."

"That'sss becaussse I am an Aeyr now."

"Permanently?"

"Sssaeln, don't you know anything about Animagi?"

"Unfortunately not."

I sighed.

"Animagi are wizardsss that can turn into animalsss.  They each have one form.  Mine issss an Aeyr."

Saeln blinked.  "But we are magical creaturesss.  Sssshouldn't that be impossssssible?"

"Draco'sss a dragon."

"Draco isss in on thisss?"

"And Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"Great Sssserpent.  Doessss Sssseverusss know?"

"No."

"That'sss not good."

"I'm already in trouble."

"For what?"

"I'd ssshow you but I don't think you can sssee it in this form."

"Then tell me."

"The Dark Mark."

"Great Ssserpent.  How did you get that?"

"I don't know.  But I'm leaving."

"Ah, let me guesssss.  Ssseverusss found out?"

"Yesss."

"And he issss angry?"

"Of courssse."

"Well, he hasss good reassson.  You are hisss ssson and he doesss not want you taking the sssame path he did."

"I'm not."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No."

"You sssshould."

"Well at the moment I intend to leave."

"To where?"

"I don't know.  I'm jussst going to fly."

"What about Mione?"

I paused and hovered in midair.  Saeln did the same, ducking his head to try to see into my nearly closed eyes.  I turned my head away from him and muttered, "I don't know."

Saeln said, "You can't jussst leave her."

"I know."

"She lovesss you."

"I know."

"And you love her."

"Yesss."

"Then why leave?"

"Becaussse!  It'sss the only thing I can do.  All of them sssaw it, Sssaeln.  _All of them._  I went to tell them about Draco and they were all there.  My dad grabbed my arm and hit the Mark.  Damn it hurt."

"And he found it?"

"Yesss."

"Ssso you are running?"

I nodded glumly.

Saeln drew a long, hissing sigh then said, "Go.  I will cover for you if I sssee Ssseverusss.  But I will do nothing to ssstop Mione.  At leassst ssay goodbye to her."

"I'll try."

"Good.  Now go.  Go!"

I turned tail and flew as fast as I could.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Hermione's POV_

I ran as fast as I could out of the Headmaster's office and after Harry and Severus.  As I knew Harry was most likely to go to Gryffindor Tower, I took every shortcut I knew to get there.  I cursed under my breath.  This wasn't any faster.

_Pop._

This was.  I ran in my Animagus form through the halls, leaping over a surprised Mrs. Norris, and coming to a halt in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Which was open.

I bounded inside and ran straight up the stairs to the sixth year boy's dorm, flying through the open door.

_Normal POV_

Harry stood at the window, one foot on the sill with a bag slung over right shoulder.  His Seeker was in his left hand.  He turned as a tawny lioness bounded into the room and changed into Hermione with an audible _pop_.

"Mione…"

Hermione stepped forward into the light shining into the room from the half moon and asked softly, "Where are you going?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

"But you can't stay."

"No.  Dad doesn't understand.  No one does."

Hermione looked up at him.  "You don't let us understand, Harry."

Harry frowned and said, "I can't.  Because I don't myself."

"So you're just leaving," asked Hermione.

"Something like that…"

"Why?  Why can't you stay?"

"I just can't.  That's the way things are.  I have to handle this on my own.  Without anyone's help."

"Even mine?" asked Hermione softly.

Harry brought his eyes up to look into hers.  He whispered, "Especially yours."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt.  Something's happening, Mione.  To me.  I think it's this."  He pulled back his sleeve to show the Dark Mark then continued, "It's making me act….strange."

"Like in the common room before Christmas holidays," breathed Hermione.

"Exactly."

"That's still no reason to leave."

"What if it's something – evil?  What then?  What if it – I don't know – takes control of me?  What then, Mione?"  Harry eyes bored into hers as he spoke, his voice getting more panicked by the second.  He took a deep breath then spoke again, his voice calmer now.

"I'd die if I hurt one of you.  You're my family.  You're all I've got in this world that I can actually call that."

Suddenly there was a shout from outside and Harry quickly said, "I have to go.  Don't try to follow me, Mione."

Hermione nodded then stepped up close to him.  She slid her arms under the emerald green winter cloak he wore over a thickly knitted scarlet sweater and dark jeans, wrapping her arms around him.  Burying her face in his shoulder, she murmured, "Be careful."

A hand lifted and ran up and down her back in a soothing gesture.  Harry gently pushed her away with the same hand and whispered, "I will," before turning and leaping out the window

A/N: Sweet Merlin, that chapter had a very sappy section.  I guess my romantic side decided to come out there.  **Guess so.  *smirk*  ***scowl*  Why you little…  *lunges*  **AIEE!!!  *runs***  COME BACK HERE YOU!!  ***watches*  Those two can be so entertaining.**


	30. Chapter 29 - Aftereffects, Part I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 29 **Aftereffects, Part I** 

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from where she sat by the open window in the boy's dorm, Fawkes sitting on her knee crooning softly.  Severus looked down at her then at the window.  His dark gaze shifted back to her and he said, "He's gone, isn't he?"

She nodded and ran her fingers through Fawkes' scarlet-and-gold plumage.  Severus slowly settled down beside her and looked at the phoenix for a moment before stretching out his own hand and brushing his fingers down the long neck.  He sighed then asked, "Did he say where he was going?"

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No."  She looked out the window and continued, "I don't think even he knows."

Severus frowned then closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him."

Hermione said, "You couldn't have known he would run."

"I should have."  Severus dropped his head into his hands and muttered, "Merlin, what have I done?"

Hermione wrapped an arm about the man's shoulders and said, "You didn't know what he'd do."

"I should have seen it.  It's what I would have done if my parents had found out."

"Ran?" asked Hermione in confusion.

Severus nodded then straightened up.  He looked at Fawkes and asked, "You think he can find him?"

"I don't know."  Hermione looked at the phoenix, which had been watching them for a few moments.  "It's a worth a try."

"You try.  Fawkes might listen to you."

"But…wouldn't you know him better?"

"Just because he happened to be owned by my great-grandfather?  I think not."

Hermione blinked then turned to look at Fawkes as Severus looked at her with pleading eyes.  She stroked the phoenix's chest and asked softly, "Fawkes.  Fawkes, can you find Harry?"

The phoenix trilled and rubbed his head up against her hand.  Hermione looked at Severus and said, "I think he can."

Severus nodded and said, "You send him off then go send Hedwig as well."

"What are you going to do?"

Severus got to his feet and replied, "I am going to take care of those sixth years after Black gets done with them."  He turned and left the dorm quickly.  As he stepped out past the Fat Lady he whispered, "And then I'm going to find out who the hell put that damned thing on my son."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

About a half-hour later Sirius dragged Crabbe, Goyle, and the two other sixth year Slytherins up to Severus' office.  As he entered the office he growled, "The Slytherins, Headmaster."  He moved aside so the four boys could enter the office.  They shifted nervously as Severus looked up from a whispered conversation to Saeln.  As the Aeyr slithered up around his shoulders, he turned towards the four boys, who cowered under his cold gaze.

"Thank you, Black."

Sirius gave a vague nod to Severus and started to leave.  He stopped beside him before he got to the door and whispered, "I trust you're going to expel them?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and returned, "And you would care because?"

Sirius replied, "I may not trust either you or Draco, but they deserve to be expelled for what they did to that boy."

"And you suggest I do as such?"

"I'd actually suggest you hang them from their thumbs in the dungeons above vats of Flesh-Eating Potion with scorpions crawling all over them."

Severus looked at the man for a moment then blinked when he realized he was serious (no pun intended).

"An excellent idea.  Will you brew the potion?"

"No, I actually think I'll let _you_ brew the potion.  I'll supply the scorpions."

"Who'll hang them?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can convince Saerry to help us."

Severus half-smiled.

"An interesting idea, Black.  Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course."

Sirius turned and left the office, sending dark glances at the four boys.  As soon as the door closed behind him Severus looked at Crabbe and Goyle with a growl.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Crabbe smugly said, "We were getting rid of that traitorous bastard."

Severus arched an eyebrow as he sat down behind his desk.

"Traitorous?  I would hardly call Mr. Malfoy a traitor.  Why do you say as such?"

"He betrayed the Dark Lord," muttered Goyle.

Severus sat up straight, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  He growled, "_That_ is what this is about?"

The four boys nodded quickly, eyes wide.  Severus rose from his seat and walked around the desk, causing the four boys to scramble backwards.  He leaned back against the desk and glared down at them.

"I believe all four of you were a part of Mr. Malfoy's incident last year?"

They nodded.

"I am surprised you did not get expelled then but Professor Dumbledore must have thought you all would not do something of that sort again.  He obviously was wrong."

Severus held out his hand and said, "Your wands."

The four blinked and Crabbe gasped, "What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Crabbe," growled Severus.  "Your wands.  _Now._"

The four boys sullenly pulled out their hand and put them in his hand.  Severus eyed them for a moment before snapping each wand over his knee in quick succession.  He threw the pieces into the fire then gruffly said, "You are expelled.  Gather your belongings and be ready to leave at 5am.  Professor Black will collect you in the morning.  I suggest you not try to skimp out as if you do you shall find yourselves hanging from your thumbs in the dungeons.  Is that understood?"

The four boys nodded fiercely and Severus half shouted, "Then out with you!"  Saeln gave a warning hiss as the boy's stood dumbly for a moment then cut out of the office.  As soon as they were gone Severus slumped against the desk, rubbing one hand over his eyes.  Saeln nuzzled his neck and rustled his wings.

"You are worried."

Severus looked at the Aeyr and nodded.

"Yes, Saeln, I am worried."

"Harry can take care of himssself.  Do not worry."

"You have much more confidence than me.  How do you know he'll be fine?"

Saeln gave the Aeyr equivalent of a shrug and replied, "I sssimply do.  He isss your sson.  He will sssurvive."

Severus arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why is that?"

"You sssurvived the Death Eater ranks.  He will sssurvive thisss."

"But will he come back?"

"That," hissed Saeln, "isss up to him."

"Sometimes I think you are a Seer."

"Impossssible.  My kind cannot be ass ssuch."

"Neither can ours," muttered Severus irritably.  "If they were, Sybil would be helpful."

"Ssshe hasss made true predictionsss before, no?  Why not now?"

"As far as I know her true predictions only amount to two."

"Ah," said Saeln as he shifted his weight on Severus' shoulders.  "Perhapss I ssshould tell you what I found out?"

Severus blinked.  "Is it something about Harry?"

"Not the Mark, but yesss, it isss about Harry."

"What?"

"He, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny have become Animagi."

"_WHAT!?_"

Saeln nodded and continued, "It iss true.  I ran into him in the hall."

Severus shook his head in disbelief then asked, "What is his form?"

"An Ayer."

"An Aeyr?  How fitting."

"It would ssseem sso," hissed Saeln.  "What do we do now?"

"We find out who put that accursed Mark on my son," growled Severus in a dark voice.

"I ssee.  But perhapsss we ssshould go sssee Sssaery firsst?"

"She's in the Hospital Wing with Draco."

"Then let uss go.  Ssshe will want to know about the Animagi, will sshe not?"

Severus nodded.

"So will Black."

The two of them were silent as they left the office and began to walk down the halls towards the Hospital Wing.  After a few moments Saeln asked, "Why do you hate him sso much?"

"Black?"

"Yess."

"I don't remember the reason to tell you the truth."

"Then why hate him?  He isss Harry'sss godfather."

"And Conall and Deirdre's."

"Yesss.  Why hate him?"

Severus shrugged and replied, "I don't know.  Old habits die hard."

"Very true.  Yet you two ssseem to get along."

"Along because Saerry made us make a truce.  Right on top of the one Albus made us make!"

"Two truce'sss?  You ssshould not break them."

"Whoever said I intended to?"

"No one.  But you may decide one day to.  I sssuggessst you not."

Severus looked at the Aeyr in confusion.  "Why?"

"It isss not wisse.  Ah, there iss Sssiriusss."

Severus looked up to see Sirius walking towards him from the Hospital Wing.  The other man looked up and said, "Draco's okay.  Saerry is with him now."  He paused for a moment then added, "Did you find out where Harry went?"

Severus shook his head.  "No.  Hermione said he didn't know where he was going."

Sirius sighed and looked up at a window above them.  Outside the sky was dark and the windows were blocked by fierce winds full of snow.  He shook his head and said, "I just hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine," said Severus.

"He'd be here if you hadn't shouted at him."

Severus glared into Sirius' accusing eyes and growled, "How was I supposed to react?"  He pointed at his left arm and continued, "I've carried this for sixteen years and will continue to carry it for the rest of my life.  You think I wanted to see it on my son's arm?  Dammit, Black, I wouldn't want to see this on _your_ arm.  No one should wear this."

"But you do," said Sirius.  "And so does Draco."

"Draco was forced into it.  I was a foolish teen fresh out of Hogwarts who thought Voldemort could give me something I didn't have."

"And what was that?"

"Knowledge.  Power.  I don't remember for sure.  But it took a three-year-old to make me see my mistake.  By then it was too late to go back."

"Saerry," said Sirius softly.

"Yes," said Severus, "my sister.  The only one who knew me truly."

There was silence between the two men until Sirius asked, "What about the Slytherins?"

"They are expelled.  You are to fetch them at 5am and set them on the train."

"Good.  I'll make sure they don't miss it if I have to hunt them down myself."

Severus nodded and they began to go their separate ways until Severus turned back.

"Black."

Sirius turned, one eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"Meet me in my office, at twelve o'clock.  There is some…information...you should know."

"About Harry?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."  With that Sirius walked off and Severus continued on his path to the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Saer."

Saerry looked up into her brother's dark eyes and smiled weakly.  "Sev."

Severus conjured up a chair and sat down beside her, brushing one hand over her cheek.  He said, "You look tired."

Saerry nodded and said, "It's a lot in one day.  Draco getting beat up again, Harry having the Mark and him running away when we found out.  It's a bit too much, Sev."

"I know."

"What if he doesn't come back?  Oh, Sev, what if he gets hurt?"

Severus hugged her close and said, "He'll be fine, Saer.  Don't worry."

Saerry lay her head against his shoulder and whispered, "But I am worried, Sev.  This isn't like when you thought I was dead.  We know he's alive, we just don't know where."

"I know."

"How can you be so calm?"

Severus sighed and replied, "It's not calm.  I'm screaming at myself inside.  I just don't show it."

"You do it well," murmured Saerry, leaning her head against his shoulder.  Severus sighed and nodded.

"Too well."

A/N: Okay, the boys have been expelled, Harry's gone, and Sev has found out about the Animagi.  ^^  Isn't this fun?

NEXT CHAPTER: Definitely something on Harry and maybe the conversation Sev told Siri about


	31. Chapter 30 - Aftereffects, Part II

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 30 **Aftereffects, Part II** 

_Tree.  Tree.  Tree._

_'Nother tree._

_ Tree.  Tree.  Tree._

"Too many damn trees."

Harry swerved the Seeker around a particularly large tree then doubled back and landed in its thick branches.  He tossed his pack over a tree limb then settled down in a small nook between two adjoining branches, quickly wrapping his cloak about himself.  Pulling the hood over his head till only his eyes shone out through a small space, he sighed.

_Why did he have to grab my arm?_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

_Why did I have to lose my temper?_

_Why at all?_

He sighed again then felt the mark on his arm twinge.  Looking down at it, he shrugged, closing his eyes again.

The twinge became stronger.

Harry opened his eyes and looked out of the space between his hood and his cloak.  Flying through the thickly falling snow was a black shape.

And the Mark began to burn worse as it got close.

_Not Voldemort.  He's dead._

The thought didn't give any comfort.

_But if it's not Voldemort, then who is it?_

Harry's eyes widened as a black raven landed on the branch in front of him, eying him with the same emerald green eyes that look at him every time he looked in a mirror.  A second later a man sat on the limb looking at him.

Harry bit back a yelp and stared wide-eyed at the man.  He had black hair liberally streaked with silver drawn back into a ponytail and Harry's green eyes.  A black cloak similar to Harry's (minus the Snape arms) covered his shoulders, underneath which were blood red robes.  In his right hand, he held an ebony staff.

The man smiled and held out a pale, long-fingered hand.

"Come, my boy.  One mustn't stay out in this storm.  Come with me."

Harry shook his head and the man frowned.

"_Come, boy._"

Fierce pain shot through Harry's arm and he bit back a scream.  It was worse than what he had felt when he was near Voldemort.  Almost as worse as the Cruciatus Curse.  But not close.

The man said, "I know you can fly.  Follow."  With that the raven was in his place, glaring at Harry with cold green eyes.  Harry quickly grabbed his pack and the Seeker, shrinking the broom so it would fit inside.  Shrinking the pack as well, he tucked it into a pocket in his cloak then with a _pop_ was in his Animagus form.  The raven looked at him in surprise and what appeared to be pride for a moment before taking off into the night.  Harry was jerked forward as though by a leash and was forced to fly after the raven.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us, Snape?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, earning a Look from Saerry.

Severus sighed and replied, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny are all Animagi."

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

"How do you know?" asked Saerry.

Severus gestured at Saeln, who was sleeping on one of the bookshelves.

"Saeln claims he met Harry in the hall."

"That doesn't prove he's an Animagus!" growled Sirius.

"In his _Animagus_ form," continued Severus, obviously ignoring Sirius.

Remus frowned then said, "Wait.  Didn't Hermione give Harry a book on Animagi for his birthday?"

Severus nodded.

Sirius dropped his head into his hands.

Saerry shook her head at the two of them then got up to leave.  As soon as she got to the door Remus asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find those children!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all gathered on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  Both the girl's were leaning against Ron, who had an arm around both of them.  Nearly everyone else had gone to bed by now.  None of them knew what had happened to Harry or Draco.

"How did he get it?" asked Hermione as she leaned her head against Ron's shoulder.  Ron shrugged then jerked.

"That guy."

"What guy?"

"The one at the Quidditch game.  The one that ran into him."

Hermione and Ginny both sat up straight and looked at each other.  Ginny gasped, "Of course."  Hermione nodded and breathed, "He helped him up.  By his _left arm_.  Of course!  Why didn't we see it?"

"Because we just found out," supplied Ron earning a scowl from Hermione.

"Maybe.  I wonder…"

The portrait suddenly opened and Saerry stepped in.  Her dark eyes fell immediately on them and she growled, "You three.  Follow me.  Now."  She turned and swept out of the room, the three teenagers following her nervously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

She led them up to Severus' office and pushed them in before her.  Ron looked around and asked, "Erm, any news about Harry?"

Severus frowned at him and replied, "No.  But we do have some other _news._"

Ron swallowed hard and looked at Hermione and Ginny.  The two girls looked confused.  Hermione said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, sir."

Sirius leaned forward in his chair and growled, "We know you five are Animagi."

Ron and Ginny paled, their freckles standing out sharply.  Hermione simply looked at Saeln then back to Severus.

"Saeln told you."

Severus nodded.  "He did."

"He met Harry in the hall."

"Yes."

Hermione sighed and said, "Now what?"

Saerry returned to her seat beside Remus and said, "You should register.  We have enough unregistered Animagi running around."  Her eyes went to Sirius, who held up his hand in defense.

"Hey, I'm working on it."

"Sure."

Severus coughed.  "Can we get back on task?"  He turned to Hermione and asked, "What are your forms?"

"Why do you need to know?" asked Ron, earning a dark look.

"Because this is _my_ school, _Mr. Weasley_," snapped Severus before turning his eyes back on Hermione.

Hermione looked at him for a moment then said, "Ron is a red-tailed hawk, Ginny is a fox, I am a lioness, Draco is a small Hungarian Horntail, and Harry is an Aeyr."

Saerry gasped, "He's an Aeyr?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry nodded.  Saerry looked at her brother and said, "Sev, the prophecy.  The one the centaur made last year."

"What about it, Saer?"

"Harry!  He's the Furnace in the prophecy!"

Hermione and Ron nodded and said simultaneously, "We already figured that out."

The four adults whirled on them, eyes narrowed.  Saerry growled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ron took a step back as Hermione muttered, "We –er…."

"We what?"

"Saer, calm down," said Remus, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Rehm!"

"Yelling at them will do no good, love."

Saerry growled softly but settled back into her chair, black eyes smoldering.  Severus frowned at his sister then said, "You three are to go to Professor McGonagall and register yourselves as Animagi immediately.  Do the same for Draco and Harry as well."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Severus interrupted him.

"You _have_ seen their Animagus forms, have you not?"

The three nodded.

"So you know their markings, do you not?"

Nods again.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," said Severus softly.  "Now go."

Hermione quickly grabbed Ron and Ginny's arms and dragged them out of the office.  As the door closed behind them Sirius growled, "Right under our noses!  They were doing that all along!"

Severus frowned and said, "I seem to remember you and Potter doing something similar, Black."

Sirius flushed slightly.

Remus decided to jump in before someone got hurt.

"Nevermind them being Animagi.  We know that now.  What we need to focus on is how we're going to find Harry.  Now, I doubt he's on the grounds so we'll probably need some help to find him."

"I could go," said Sirius.  He glanced at Severus and continued, "If you can find someone to take over my classes."

Severus scowled and said, "Be lucky that I can take over the position again, Black."

"So I can search?"

"Yes.  But get rid of those damned boys first."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow, Black."

"Aw, but tonight would be so much more fun."

Severus growled under his breath.  Sirius shook his head.

"Touché.  Okay, tomorrow."

"Good.  Saer, Remus?"

Saerry looked at Remus then said, "We could search during the full moon."

"Need to get back fast."

"We can do that."

"It's settled then," said Severus.  "Black, you leave tomorrow.  Saer, Remus, search carefully and be back before the moon sets."

All three adults nodded then rose to leave the office.  As soon as they were gone Severus leaned back in his chair and wondered aloud, "Now what?"

Next chap: You finally find out who the man is!  ^_^


	32. Chapter 31 - Aftereffects, Part III

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

A/N: I just noticed I did something really stupid.  In Chapter 52 of The Finding I said Sev and Saer's parents names were Sadiron Snape and Melanie Castlewick.  Then in Chapter 3 of Trials and Tribulation I said their parent's names were Sadiron and Amara.  *hits self*  Anyway, that little mistake is now fixed.  Just thought you guys might want to know about my little glitch.  Moving on to the chapter…

Chapter 31 **Aftereffects, Part III** 

Harry followed the raven deeper and deeper into the forest.  Or – for better word – was dragged after the raven.  He simply kept flapping his wings, his eyes watching the scenery flash by.

Suddenly the forest vanished and a huge, gothic type castle appeared.  It was all dark stone, moss and ivy covered with spikes running along the battlements and poking out from various places on the many turrets and towers.  The raven flew down to land in front of a rusty portcullis guarding a gate made of dark wood with metal spikes set into it.  As soon as it landed, the man reappeared.  He frowned at Harry then held out a hand towards the portcullis, drawing some sort of symbol in the air and muttering something under his breath.

Just as Harry had returned to normal, the man lowered his hand and the portcullis began to rise, the gates behind it slowly swinging into the castle.  As soon as the gates were opened he walked into the castle, pulling Harry along behind him.

The gates swung closed behind them as soon as they were inside and Harry heard the clunk of the portcullis dropping.  Looking around, he saw that torch brackets were on the walls.  And that was it.  There was nothing else in the large room except for the floor made of onyx and a spiral staircase that branched off to the left and right at the rear of the room, it's dark wood carved with thousands of snakes.

The man led Harry into another room just off the entrance hall.  This room was much different than the hall.  Wizarding paintings lined all of the walls but two.  On one wall were several tall bookcases, their shelves sagging with the weight of thick volumes.  And on the other wall was a huge tapestry of emerald green silk, the edges done in silver and black tassels.  But what shocked Harry was the emblem sewn onto the tapestry.

In silver thread on the green silk lay the Snape arms, the same Harry wore on the shoulder of his cloak and the ring on his hand.  The same his father wore on his ring and his aunt on her medallion.

As Harry gaped, the man strode over to a raised dais that sat below the tapestry, seating himself on a throne that looked as though it had been carved out of a large crystal.  It was huge, with spikes of glittering blue-black stone jutting up out of various places.  The only smooth section on it where the back, the seat, and the arms.  Everything else was blue-black, uncut stone shot through with veins of silver.  Harry had never seen anything like it.

"Admiring my chair?" asked the man.  "Quite grand, isn't it?  It took a year to carve out of the stone."

Harry pushed his jaw back up, and looked at the man.  After a moment he growled, "Why am I here?"

The man smirked.

"Why, to be my guest, dear boy."

Harry flinched inwardly.  He _hated_ to be called boy.  It reminded him far too much of Uncle Vernon.

"Why?"

"Perhaps I shall leave you to figure that out," said the man with another smirk.

Harry scowled at him then looked around the room as the portraits.  Several of the occupants had moved from their own portraits to others, whispering behind their hands to the other paintings.  None of the frames bore titles on them.  Or at least, none he could see.  There _were_ small silver plates at the base of each frame but all were blank.

Harry suddenly noticed that one of the portraits looked remarkably like his father.  Shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, a hooked nose.  The only difference was the eyes.  His father's eyes were black as pitch and were more often narrowed in distaste than glittering with warmth.  But the man in the portrait's eyes were a warm sea green.

Frowning, Harry turned back to look at the tapestry hanging on the wall behind the man.  After a moment Harry asked, "Why are the Snape arms here?"

The man smiled and replied, "They are _my_ arms."

Harry blinked then thought, _Could this be…my grandfather?_

_No.  No, Dad said he died.  In the fire at Snape Manor.  It can't be him._

_And besides, Aunt Saer told me that Sadiron was a harsh man to my Dad and that she doubted I would have been any different had he lived._

Harry frowned and looked around the room again, absently rubbing the mark on his arm.  His eyes finally settled on the man again and he found that he had seen him somewhere.  But where…

He thought on it, long and hard.

Then it hit him.

_Merlin's beard…_

Harry gasped, "You…"

"Yes?" said the man, leaning forward and arching a dark eyebrow, his green eyes shining.

"Your…  your…."

"Yes, get it out, boy."

The man scowled at him and now Harry knew.  He _knew_ he was right.

"Your Salazar Slytherin."

The man smiled and leaned back in the crystal throne, a cruel smile twisting his lips.  He tilted his head slightly and said, "At your service."

Harry took a step backwards in surprise then blinked as the silver plates on the portrait frames blossomed with writing.  Under the portrait of the man who looked like his father was the name _Anderius Snape – Son of Sadiron Snape and Aerie Slytherin_.

_His ancestor_.

Slytherin nodded.  "Yes, my great-great grandson.  He looks a great deal like Severus, doesn't he?"

Harry nodded numbly then asked, "What do you want with me?"

Slytherin smirked, "Why, simply to teach you things, my boy.  And I need a Heir.  A good Heir.  One trained by _me_."

"But why _me?_  Why not my father?  Or Saerry?  Or even Conall or Deirdre?"

Slytherin smirked again.

"For one thing, your father and sister are too set in their ways to change to mine.  As for young Conall and Deirdre, they are wolf cubs.  Hardly fit to be my Heir."

Harry bristled at that.  Those were his _cousins_ Slytherin was trash talking!

"Hence _you_ are the only choice left to me.  You, Harry, my boy, the _Multi Proles_."

Harry wrinkled his nose.

"The _what?_"

"The _Multi Proles_.  The Heir of Many," replied Slytherin.

Harry shook his head and said, "I think you've got me mistake with someone else.  The only people I'm Heir to are you and Gryffindor."

Slytherin sneered.  "Yes.  Such a pity that my Heir should be tainted with Gryffindor blood.  But, no matter.  The others make up for it."

"Others?" asked Harry, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes, boy.  Did your father not tell you?  You are the Heir of Merlin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  On your _grandmother's_ side."

Harry paled.  He gasped, "Dumbledore…  He was…"

"Yes.  Yes.  And yes.  Also of Slytherin and Gryffindor blood as well.  A man of many colors."

Harry sat down heavily on the floor, this new information ricocheting around his head.  If it wasn't enough being Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor, he was also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Merlin's Heirs as well!

_Bloody hell_, thought Harry darkly.

Slytherin watched him for a moment then said, "Your room is the one at the top of the right staircase.  I suggest you not try to escape.  The wards about the castle only answer to me.  Good night."

With that the man left Harry to sit numbly on the floor, the events of the evening dancing through his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Unknown to either Harry or Slytherin, movement stirred outside the castle.  Outside the barrier protecting it from view, a snowy owl sat in the high branches of a dead tree.  She turned her head, amber eyes glinting in the soft moonlight, as a fiery presence appeared beside her.

The swan-sized phoenix settled down on the branch beside the owl, his black eyes gleaming.  He uttered a soft note and the air in front of them rippled.

Right where the barrier shield would be.

The phoenix seemed to smile and looked at the owl, which hooted softly.  After a moment then both took to the air, flying beside each other.

They now knew where their master was.

And they were going to tell those who cared for him where he was.

A/N: For those who guessed Slytherin, 50 points for you!  And yes, it will soon be Sev, Saer, Sirius, Mione, Ron, Gin, and Draco to the rescue!  Did I mention Saeln, Fawkes, and Hedwig, too?  Everybody gets a piece of the action!  ^_^


	33. Chapter 32 - Aftereffects, Part IV

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the following: Saerry, the twins (count them as one), the plot, and Aeyr's._

Chapter 32 **Aftereffects, Part IIII** 

Hermione and Ron were sitting in Transfiguration when Fawkes suddenly appeared in the room and swooped to land on Hermione's shoulder.  Everyone turned to look at her and she glared at them.  They turned away quickly.

McGonagall looked at her and said, "Take care of it, Miss Granger.  Mr. Weasley, you may go with her."

Hermione and Ron nodded and left the room, leaving everyone else to wonder what on earth was going on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Professor!  _Professor!_  _Severus!_"

Severus flung open the door of his office and moved out of the way just in time as Hermione and Ron charged up the moving staircase and into the room, Fawkes winging in before them.  He looked at the phoenix as it circled the room then landed on his desk as he turned to Hermione.

"Did he find him?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I didn't have a chance to look.  We came straight up here from Professor McGonagall's class."

"And Hedwig's not back yet," added Ron.

Severus nodded then walked over and untied the rolled up letter from Fawkes leg.  He scanned it quickly then tossed it onto the desk.

"No reply.  He probably never got it."

Fawkes trilled a note and Ron jerked, staring at the phoenix suddenly with wide eyes.  Hermione touched his arm and said, "Ron?"

Ron jerked again then breathed, "Did – did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It was like a voice, just at the edge of my hearing."

Hermione looked at Severus, who asked, "Could you understand it?"

Ron shook his head.  "No.  It was – garbled.  I could pick out a few words.  But what was it?"

Severus frowned but Hermione's eyes brightened and she began to smile.

"Ron, go to your Animagus form."

Ron blinked.  "What?  Why?"

"Just do it!"

Ron frowned at her for a moment then with a _pop_ there was a red-tailed hawk in his place.  Fawkes trilled again and the hawk jumped, spreading its wings and giving a screech.

Hermione said, "Ron.  Ron, listen to me."  The hawk turned its head up towards her, and she continued.

"I think you're hearing Fawkes."

The hawk gave a little noise that sounded like a '_WHAT?!_'

Hermione nodded.

"Look, your both birds, even though he's a phoenix and you're a red-tailed hawk.  So, I think you can understand each other.  Talk to each other.  Like a Parselmouth."

The hawk blinked then tilted its head at Fawkes, who crooned.  After a moment the hawk uttered a few notes.  Fawkes followed them with a trill.  A few minutes later Ron popped back into his normal form and said, "You were right, Herm."

Hermione smiled and Severus asked, "Does he know where Harry is?"

"Yeah," replied Ron, "he said they couldn't get to him – I guess he means him and Hedwig – but he knows where he is."

"Good, good.  You two, go back to class."

"But what about Harry?"

"We want to help!"

Severus said, "I know you do and you will.  But we need a _plan_."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Good.  Now go back to class.  I will come get you when we figure out what to do."

The two teens nodded again then left.  Severus waited until they were gone then turned to Fawkes and said, "He is alright, isn't he?"  The phoenix flew to his shoulder and rubbed its head but against his cheek, sending a feeling of warmth through him.  Severus stroked the scarlet-and-gold plumage and said, "But then again, you'd know, wouldn't you?"  Fawkes nodded and Severus moved over to his desk, bits of a plan already beginning to form in his mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry groaned and lifted his head from the polished marble floor.  He had fallen asleep in the room Slytherin had showed him last night.  Getting up, he moaned as he heard several bones pop and his spine locked up.  After a moment they stopped protesting and he straightened fully, looking around the room.  The portraits were all asleep save two or three, who were watching him.  One of those was Anderius Snape.  The sea green eyes locked onto him, narrowed slightly in concentration.  After a moment he spoke.

"Come here, lad."

Harry walked over to his ancestor's portrait, trying to shake off the feeling that he was talking to his father.

"_He_ brought you?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes.  He…kidnapped me."

Anderius frowned and asked, "How?"

Harry rolled up his sleeve and showed Anderius the Dark Mark, which still burned as black as pitch.  The portrait frowned and growled, "Fool.  He put his mark on you."

"_His mark?_" said Harry in surprise.

Anderius nodded.  "My mother was his great-granddaughter.  She had been told everything about him.  He was still alive then.  But the thing that she was told to always fear was his Mark.  A skull with a serpent rising out of its mouth."  Anderius frowned as he continued, "To the gypsies, that symbol meant death was coming."

"Gypsies?"

"My father was a gypsy.  That's him over there."

Harry turned to look and saw a portrait of a man in black pants and a baggy shirt of blood red cloth that looked almost like an exact replica of Anderius.  At the moment, he was sleeping.

"Sadiron Snape I.  I believe your grandfather was the fifth?"

Harry shrugged and said, "All I know is his name was Sadiron.  My dad doesn't mention him much."

"I see."  Sea green eyes darted around the room then Anderius said, "Tread carefully, lad.  He is not one to be trifled with."

"He wants me as his Heir."

Anderius nodded.  "He spent hours in here, planning.  All we portraits know of it."

Harry frowned then asked, "How is he alive?  I mean he died ages ago."

"None of we portraits know the answer to that, Harry.  Or if we do, the one's who know are not speaking."

Harry sighed.

"Is there any way to defeat him?"

"Whoa, easy, lad."  Anderius frowned and said, "You can't take him on by yourself."

"I took on Voldemort by myself."

"Yes, I know.  He knows.  But he is _much worse_ than Voldemort ever was.  You must wait, Harry.  Perhaps help will come."

Harry frowned and said, "I can't wait."

"Patience is a virtue, lad.  Not one particularly loud-voiced in the Snape line, but we do have some patience.  And I'm sure you have some from your mother.  So, wait.  Help _will_ come."

"I hoped your right," sighed Harry.


	34. Chapter 33 - Plans Are Set Into Action

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 33 **Plans Are Set Into Action** 

"So, they found him?"

"Yes, Black."

"And he's safe."

"I don't know about that, Black."

A pause.

"But they know where he is."

"Yes, for Merlin's sake, Black!" hissed Severus, glaring at his son's godfather.

Sirius simply stared at the far wall in shock.

Remus shook his head at his friend then turned to Severus and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Rescue him of course," spat Saerry.  "And I am personally going to disembowel, quarter, hang, and burn whoever kidnapped him."  Her dark eyes smoldered with fury as she said this and not even Severus thought of trying to talk her out of it.

"We _are_ going to rescue him, little sister."

"When?" growled Saerry.

Severus frowned for a moment then rose from his desk and walked over to the fireplace.  Throwing in a handful of powder he said, "Poppy Pomfrey, Hospital Wing."  A moment later Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Severus?"

"Poppy, is Draco any better?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned and replied, "Completely healed.  And trying to get out of here at every chance he can.  Hold on, Severus.  MR. MALFOY!!"

The four adults smiled as the sound of Pomfrey and Draco's voices came through the fireplace.  A few minutes later Pomfrey reappeared.

"Trying to escape again.  Merlin, Severus, he's worse than you about trying to get away from me."

Severus smiled involuntarily and said kindly, "Poppy, forgive me for saying this, but everyone tries to get away from you."

Pomfrey glowered at him then growled, "What did you want with him anyway?"

"As he is well I want him up here.  Yes, now.  We have an idea of where Harry has gotten to and we shall need Draco's help."

"Severus, he…"

"Poppy, we need him _now_.  We know where Harry is but we don't know who took him."  His voice dropped as he added, "We don't even know if he's still alive."

Pomfrey paled then quickly said, "I'll bring him up immediately."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Pomfrey nodded then vanished from the fireplace.  Severus turned away from it and said, "Remus, go and get Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  And remember to bring Fawkes."  As the werewolf was almost out the door he added, "Oh, and if you see that infernal Aeyr, tell him to get his ass up here."

Remus nodded and left.  A few moments later the door opened again to reveal Madam Pomfrey and Draco, who took one look at Sirius and said, "They found him, didn't they?"

Severus didn't reply immediately and said, "Thank you, Poppy."

"Severus…"

"Go.  We will handle this.  Go tell Minerva that I, Remus, and Black shall be gone for a while.  How long I do not know.  And do take care of Conall and Deirdre while we are gone."

Pomfrey nodded, looking from Severus to Saerry as she said, "I will."  With that she left and Draco asked again, "They found him, didn't they?"

Severus nodded and Draco continued, "Are we going to get him?"

Severus nodded again and said, "Yes, we are."

"And we're going to make them pay?"

The three adults looked at him in awe.  Draco gave them a ghost of a smirk and said, "Harry's saved me twice.  I think I owe him something back.  And besides, he _is_ going to be my adopted brother."

Severus nodded sharply then looked up as Remus returned with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in tow.  Fawkes was perched on Hermione's shoulder, the girl's tan buried in his soft plumage.  She looked at the grim look of determination on Draco and Saerry's face then turned to Severus.

"We're going tonight?"

Severus nodded and said, "We are.  By broom.  Fawkes will lead us."

"Broom?" said Ginny.

"Yes.  Ron, I believe Harry left his Firebolt?"

Ron nodded.

"Draco?"

"I'm on the Quidditch team, am I not?"

"Sarcasm is not welcome tonight, Draco.  And, Black, you have one?"

Sirius seemed to snap out of his earlier daze and growled, "Of course."

Severus nodded then said, "Good.  Go get them and we'll all meet up in the entrance hall.  Remus, I presume you have a broom as well?"

Remus nodded.  "An old Cleansweep 5, but it'll do."

"Good.  Let's go then."

"What about us, Sev?" asked Saerry.

Severus smiled and said, "You forget that we have our own brooms, dear sister."

With that he led them out of the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Around twenty minutes later Sirius, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing in the entrance hall.  Sirius clutched a Firebolt, Ron had Harry's Firebolt, Draco had his Nimbus 2001, and Ginny had snitched a Cleansweep 7 from the school broom locker.  A few minutes later Remus arrived with a battered Cleansweep 5 in hand, followed by Severus and Saerry, who both held Nimbus 2002's.  Severus looked at the gathered assembly and noticed that Hermione didn't have a broom.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and said sheepishly, "I'm not much for flying."

Severus frowned then said, "Ron, take her with you."

Ron nodded.  Severus looked around at them then said, "Let's go."  Just after they had marched out of the school, Saeln flew out of one of the tower windows, hissing furiously.  Severus looked at the Aeyr in amusement and hissed, "Well, you shouldn't be wandering around the school, should you?  Miss lot's of things."

"You're the one who told me to!" snapped Saeln in return.

"Well not anymore.  We're going after Harry."

"Good.  I hope you were intending to invite me."

"Of course."

Saeln gave him what could only be taken as a scowl, which Severus ignored.  Looking at the others he said, "Let's go."  Quickly, they mounted their brooms and kicked off.  As soon as they were in the air, Hermione turned to Fawkes and said, "Lead us to Harry!"

The phoenix obliged her with a wink and took the lead of the line of flyers as Saeln took position in the rear.


	35. Chapter 34 - Portrait Talk (merlin, that...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 34 **Portrait Talk (merlin, that's a corny title…)** 

"Move, boy!"

Harry snarled and dodged the curse Slytherin flung at him.  They had been going like this for three hours, ever since Slytherin had flung him into the entrance hall and Harry had attacked in retaliation.  At the moment, Slytherin had the upper hand.

Harry rolled out of the way of another curse and shot back a hex as he ducked behind a statue.  Slytherin effectively blocked it then pointed his wand at the statue, blowing it to smithereens.  Harry blinked owlishly then was flung across the room into the wall as Slytherin waved a hand casually at him.  He hit the wall with a dull _thud_ and heard a crack in his right shoulder as he did so.  Sliding down the wall, he looked up into Slytherins cold green eyes.

"A pitiful excuse for fighting, boy.  Pitiful.  But you shall learn.  Yes, you shall learn."

With that the man turned on his heel and vanished into what Harry had found to be a rather large library, full of books he doubted even Durmstrang had in its rumored Dark Arts collection.  Biting back a groan of pain, Harry pushed himself to his feet and limped into what he had termed "Slytherins Throne Room".  As soon as he was inside Anderius spotted him.

"By the saints, lad, what happened to you?"

Harry spat, "_Slytherin_ happened to me.  For all he wants me as his Heir, he seems to enjoy beating up on me."

Anderius frowned.  "Evil bastard."

"Y'know, those are exactly the words I'd use."

A smile broke over the portrait's face.  "The famous Snape sarcasm.  I see it still remains."

"You have no idea," muttered Harry as he sat down heavily in a chair near the portrait, careful of his broken shoulder.

"_He broke your shoulder?_"

"Yeah.  Isn't he nice?"

"Nice is hardly the word I would use, Harry."

"Me too.  He's an evil, egotistical bastard who enjoys beating up on his Heir and thoroughly trying to kill him at the same time, while being completely nice about it."

Anderius smiled again and said, "I think you've got him down just right."

"Yeah.  Bloody bastard.  And this is my wand arm, too.  Didn't even think to fix it, the slimy git."

"Slimy git, indeed.  There are Healing Spells you can use on that, you know."

"I don't know any."

"What!  You're a sixth year Hogwarts student and you don't know any Healing Spells?  Hades, boy, do you not pay attention in Charms?"

"We haven't gone over those yet," said Harry irritably.

Anderius scowled.

"Curse the Charms professor then.  Anyway, here's what you do.  Point your wand as your shoulder.  Yes, that's it.  Now, repeat after me.  _Sano Vulnus._"

"_Sano Vulnus._"

A pale blue light flowed out of Harry's wand and enveloped his shoulder.  A few moments later it faded away and he moved it experimentally.  Grinning, he looked up at Anderius.

"No pain."

Anderius looked hurt.  "Well, of course there's not any pain!  I'll have you know that I was a certified mediwizard in my time.  And a damn good one too!"

"I'm sure you were," said Harry, smiling at his ancestor.  Anderius seemed to calm down a little at that and said, "Maybe you should get some rest."

Harry's eyes darkened as he snarled, "I'm not going up into that room."

"Harry.."

"No.  He wants me as his Heir, but he damned well won't get me without a fight.  I will _not_ be pushed around and there _will_ be Hell to pay if he tries to."  Anderius smiled proudly at his descendant's words.

"Good for you, Harry.  Good for you.  Don't let him push you around.  But don't fully retaliate as of yet.  Let him teach you a few things.  Then fight back with all you've bloody well got and let him know that Snape's are not one's to be walked over.  His blood we may be, but we'll be damned if we'll let him trod all over us because of it!"

The two Snape's smiled at each other until another portrait slipped into Anderius'.

"Deri, what in Heaven's name have you been telling him?  He can't fight Salazar!  No one can!"

"Mal, calm down.  Harry can do it.  He _did_ defeat Voldemort you know, and that's no mean feat in itself."

"Deri, he can't and you know it!  Stop putting the idea into his head!  He'll be killed!"

Anderius shook his head and turned back to Harry.  "Lovely relatives we have, don't we?  She doesn't even have faith in you, lad."

The dark haired woman who had walked into Anderius' portrait glared at him and stomped her foot, blue eyes flashing.  "I never said that, Anderius, and you know it!"

"Ah, but you implied it, my dear."

"Anderius…" said the woman in a warning growl similar to Saerry's.

"Harry, meet my dear sister Amalia.  Five years younger than I and looking far too much like Mother for her own good.  Doesn't she, mum?"  Anderius turned to look down the wall at a portrait of a dark haired woman whose features were almost the same as Amalia's.

"Oh, yes, Deri, she does.  Harry, dear boy, I hope that shoulder healed right.  Sometimes Healing Spells on yourself can backfire."

"Mother!" cried Anderius indignantly, "you know that spell is _meant_ to be used on self-healing.  You _did_ invent it yourself after all."

Amara Slytherin-Snape smiled.  "I did, didn't I?  And I do believe I taught it to you, my dear son."

"And I just taught it to your great-great-something's grandson."

"Yours as well, Deri."

"I _know_, Mother."

"Good.  Oh dear, here He comes.  Malia, get back in your portrait, child.  Sad!  Sad, dear one, get out of Cousin Samael's!  _He's coming!_"

Sadiron Snape I looked up from his conversation with a brown haired man with, strangely enough, yellow eyes, and quickly ran through four other portraits to get back to his own frame.  He had just made it when Slytherin entered the room, casting a frosty gaze at the paintings.

"Moving around again, I see.  Tut tut.  You know I don't like that."  He turned to Harry and said, "Harry, boy, I see you healed your shoulder."  The cold green eyes flicked to Anderius, who was glaring coldly at Slytherin.  "I suppose you told him the spell, Anderius?"

"And if I did?" said Anderius haughtily.

"You know the consequence, grandson-mine."

"I do.  But will you carry it out this time?"

Harry heard Amalia gasp from her portrait behind him and he saw Sadiron's blue eyes narrow in anger.  Amara even moved forward into the portrait beside hers, her hands clamped over her mouth, green eyes wide in horror as she stared down at her son.

Slytherin did not notice any of them, or if he did he did not acknowledge it.  He simply sneered at Anderius and snarled, "You would do well to remember that you are only a portrait, grandson-mine.  I could easily set fire to your frame.  _Easily._  And you could do nothing to stop it.  Remember that next time you wish to tempt my anger."  With that he left the room, not glancing once at Harry again.  Amalia and Sadiron sagged in relief against their frames as Amara ran into her son's portrait and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.  Anderius nervously patted her back and moaned, "Mum…"

Amara straightened quickly, brushing tears from her eyes.  A moment later the Weeping Mother look had faded and was replaced by an angry wrath that would have made Severus himself quaver before it.

"Foolish, foolish, child!  Why do you insist on winding Him up like that!  You know what he said is true!  He could burn you in a moment and there would be nothing you or any of us could do."

Anderius cowered under his mother's angry eyes, reminding Harry of Fred, George, and Ron under their mother's glare.  Even to the fact that Amara was much shorter than her son but beyond that the resemblance to Mrs. Weasley ended.

Amara smacked the back of her son's head, earning an "Ow!" of protest, then proceeded to rant at him for a full ten minutes.  Harry took the moment to move over to talk to Sadiron.

Looking up at his many times grandfather, he asked, "Is she always like that?"

Sadiron replied, "Only when Anderius or Amalia do something stupid.  Such as Derius just did.  Lia is much less prone to such things."  He looked from his wife down at Harry and asked, "And you, dear lad, how are you.  Not well, I presume, considering the company we keep in this fine castle."

Harry shook his head and darkly said, "I hate it.  The castle's fine, it's the company that's sour."

"I am hoping that is the living company," said Sadiron.

"Of course."

"Good.  Good.  You'd do well to know that this castle is the ancestral Snape home."

Harry blinked.  "I thought that was Snape Manor."

Sadiron shook his head.  "No, no, no, no.  No, lad, no.  Snape Manor was built by Lucas Snape, Anderius' grandson.  That's him over there laughing at Anderius.  Amara will see him in a moment…."

"LUCAS O'DONNELL SNAPE!  COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sadiron smirked and said, "Another perfect catch by the beautiful Lady Snape."

Harry smiled as he watched Anderius smirk at Lucas over his mother's shoulder then turned back to Sadiron.  "So, why did they change from the castle to the manor?"

"I believe it was the fact that Salazar died here."

"_Here?_"

"Yes.  Right in the entrance hall.  Did you notice the discoloration of the stone's near the doors?  Just by the wall under the second sconce?"

Harry shook his head.  He hadn't.

"Look next time.  Godric, an old friend of my father, killed him there.  Unfortunately he died not long after that despite Anderius and every other mediwizard and witch we could find's skill."

"Is that why there is such a feud between the House's at Hogwarts?"

Sadiron nodded.  "That was the last card on the pile.  Salazar and Godric had been dancing about each other for years.  They were friends at one point you know.  But then Salazar had to start on that Muggleborn's business.  Thank Merlin he did not pass that on to his children.  Or at least, Amara's grandfather.  Her great uncle on the other hand…."  Sadiron's voice trailed off and he waved a hand.

"I digress.  After Godric killed Salazar – not a bad thing, if you ask me – the Slytherins at Hogwarts immediately began to despise the Gryffindors.  The feelings became mutual when Godric died here in Arx Serpens.  No one trusted a Snape after that.  They claimed Anderius had let Godric die.  If only they could have seen how much we despised Salazar."

Harry frowned.  "Surely they knew Godric was friends with your father."

"They did.  But they chose to ignore it.  After a while, our name became associated with Dark Wizards.  As did Slytherin.  Though for that I cannot blame them.  However, I heard of what went on at Hogwarts after that from my grandson.  As for Salazar's name being treated with hate, I wholeheartedly agree.  But to shun those who had the talents he looked for in his students and ended up in his House?  That I do not approve."

"Neither does my father," said Harry.

"Good for him," said Sadiron with a nod.

They were silent for a moment until Harry asked, "Why did you call this place Arx Serpens?"

"That is its name.  It means Serpent's Keep.  This castle has stood since long before Slytherin's time.  It has stood the weathering of the ages since Merlin's time."  A smile quirked Sadiron's lips as he added, "And, if my father told me true, this castle was once know as Camelot."

Harry blinked.

"_The Camelot?_  You mean King Arthur and his knights and all?"

"King Arthur was Merlin's distant cousin and a squib at that.  Lancelot was a Muggle but Gawain was a wizard.  As was Guinivere, Arthur's bride.  A pity she ran off with Lancelot.  Yes, most of those tales are true.  I believe legend goes that an ancestor of ours by name of Lucius diSnares was given hold of the castle after Arthur died.  Merlin himself gifted the castle to him."

"DiSnares?"

"Yes.  I have no idea how it changed to Snape over the years.  The two names are nothing alike."

"We certainly have an interesting history."

"You don't know the half of it, lad.  Hades, He's back."

Harry looked up and saw Slytherin standing in the doorway, a cruel smile playing across his lips.  In a cage hovering behind him was a snowy owl Harry knew well.

"Hedwig!"

Slytherin smirked and said, "So, this is your owl, is it?  And with a letter from your father too.  He seems very worried about you."

"I wonder why," muttered Sadiron darkly from behind Harry.

Slytherin did not hear him and said, "You will write him back.  Do not tell him where you are.  Simply say that you are fine and to not worry.  If you do otherwise, the consequences will be very painful."  With that Hedwig's cage floated to the floor and Slytherin left.  Harry ran quickly over to his owl and released her.  She flew to his shoulder and hooted in what Harry could only presume was joy.

"I missed you too, Hed.  What has Dad got to say?"

The snowy owl held out her leg and Harry untied it, returning to the chair near Sadiron as he unrolled it.

_Harry,_

_You had better answer this letter or I swear you won't be alive after I get my hands on you._

Sadiron chuckled as he read the letter over Harry's shoulder.  He said, "Cheeky fellow your father is."

"Cheeky is hardly something to describe him," muttered Harry, not taking his eyes off the letter.

_Saerry is going mad.  Not to mention what Black is doing.  Leaning over my shoulder while I am writing this.  Damned dog.  **I am not a dog.**  Shut up, Black.  Even interrupts me._

_I know I shouldn't have yelled at you.  But you know I never wanted to see that Mark on you.  I wouldn't even want to see it on Black.  **Thank you.**  STOP STEALING MY QUILL!!!_

Harry and Sadiron laughed.

_Sodding bastard.  I don't see how you put up with him.  **It's my luminescent charm.**  I'm warning you, Black.  Steal my quill again and there shall be Hell to pay._

_And you had better answer this letter, Harry.  Hermione and Ginny are in tears over this.  So you have better reply._

_Oh, and by the way, I know about you five being Animagi.  We shall have a talk about that when I get my hands on you.  On your throat most preferably so I can throttle some sense into you._

_ - Your father_

Sadiron laughed some more then said, "Cheeky bloke."

"Hardly."

"I'd like to meet him.  Seems like a nice chap."

"Nice?  If someone from my school heard that they'd think you were mad."

Sadiron arched an eyebrow.  "Why is that?"

"He's not exactly that popular around school.  Now where can I find some parchment and a quill?  I have to write back."

"You're going to do what Salazar said?"

"I'm not in the mood to get thrown around the entrance hall again."

"So, you're going to tell your father not to come?"

"Knowing my father, he's probably already on his way.  With my aunt, uncle, godfather, girlfriend, friend, soon-to-be adopted brother, and his girlfriend in tow.  Along with a phoenix that has claimed me as his own and an Aeyr who seems to be staying with my family now."

Sadiron blinked several times then asked, "So what are you going to write?"

"Exactly what Slytherin said.  Only add some code in it."

"Will they get it?"

"Hermione – my girlfriend – will.  She's the smartest student in our year.  If any of them can figure it out, she can."

"I hope you're right, Harry," said Sadiron nervously.

"So do I," muttered Harry as he found a quill and parchment and began to write the letter.

_Sano Vulnus – Wound to Heal_

_Arx Serpens – Serpent's Keep_


	36. Chapter 35 - Rescue Continues and More T...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 35 **Rescue Continues and More Training** 

"We have to get going!  What if he's hurt?  Or worse!"

"Don't even think of that, Monie!"

"_Don't call me 'Monie'!_"

Ron took a step back from Hermione, who was glaring at him and trying not to cry at the same time.  He looked over at Ginny, who was looking sympathetically at Hermione and clutching at Draco's hand.

Saerry walked up and wrapped an arm about Hermione's shoulder, speaking softly to the distressed girl.  After a moment, Hermione slumped against the older woman and burst into tears.  Saerry looked at her brother, who walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We're going to find him, Hermione.  But we can't fly all the time.  We have to rest.  But I swear we _will_ find him."

Hermione nodded and gulped air between sobs.  Severus returned to the boulder he had been sitting on as Saerry patted Hermione on the back.  Suddenly there was a rustle of feathers and Fawkes trilled loudly, arching his neck upwards towards the night sky.  Saeln hissed at the phoenix and rustled his wings in annoyance but looked skyward as well, giving a loud hiss a moment later.  Severus followed their gaze then asked Saeln, "What is it?"

"An owl."

"Hedwig?"

The snowy owl dived down into their makeshift camp, answering Severus' question.  She landed on his shoulder and held out her leg, hooting feebly.  Severus ruffled the owl's feathers then untied the letter.  He read it out loud to the rest of them, all of whom listened intently.

_Dad,_

_I won't deny that we (Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and me) are Animagi because we are.  And I suppose you found out my form is that of an Aeyr as well._

_I don't know how long it will be before I come back.  It may be a while.  I don't want you following me either.  That won't help, trust me._

_And, yeah, you shouldn't have yelled at me.  But, then again, I should have told you.  I just…well, couldn't.  Ashamed, I suppose.  Didn't want you to think badly of me._

_Tell Monie I'm sorry.  And Gin.  And everyone else._

_Just don't come after me.  It would be a very bad idea.  Very._

_As for throttling some sense into me, I assure you I have plenty of my own.  No need to try and shake it out of hiding._

_Again, I beg you not to follow me.  If you're already trying to, forget it.  Send Fawkes or Saeln or Hedwig.  But don't come yourself._

_- Harry_

Severus scowled at the letter and growled, "The little scamp…"

"He wants us to come after him."

Everyone turned to look at Saerry and said the same thing.

"_What?_"

Saerry nodded and said, "He told us not to come after him three times.  And he said it would be a bad idea if we did so.  Why would it be a bad idea?  And why would he tell us not to come three times?"

"Because he doesn't want us to?" suggested Draco.

"WRONG!" bellowed Saerry in a loud voice that made them all jump.  "He _wants_ us to come after him."

"How do you know that," asked Ginny.

"It's what I would do.  Let us say Harry is being held against his will.  The person holding him – let's call them Bob – captures Hedwig and tells Harry to write back."

"_Bob?_"  Ron goggled at Saerry, earning a fierce scowl.

"_Bob_ tells him to write back and tell us not to come after him.  Now, Harry writes back but he adds in code.  Pieces that would set off to us that he _does_ want us to come after him.  Such as telling us not to come after him three times."

"What about it?" asked Sirius.

"The number three is magical.  It's said that if you make a promise thrice, you are bound to fulfill it.  If someone knocks on a door three times, you are bound to answer it."

"But that would mean he doesn't want us to come after him since he said it twice."

Saerry shook her head and said something to Hermione before continuing.

"No, it doesn't.  You see, he tells us it would be a bad idea to come after him.  Now, what does that compel you all to do?"

"Go after him anyway," mumbled Hermione.

"Exactly!"  Saerry beamed at the others, ignoring Ron's 'She's gone mad' Look.  Severus half-smiled and said, "Very well.  We continue on tomorrow.  For now, let's get some rest."

There were nods all around and silence fell upon the makeshift camp.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Accido!_"

"Again!"

"_Accido!_"

"Again, boy!"

"_ACCIDO!_"

"AGAIN!"

"**_ACCIDO!!_**"

Harry collapsed against the stone wall, breathing hard as he stared at the dark blood littering the marble floor.  Slytherin smirked and patted his shoulder, causing him to flinch involuntarily.  The older wizard didn't notice.

"Perhaps we shall make something of you yet, boy."

With that Slytherin vanished through a doorway, snapping his fingers as he went.  Two house-elves appeared a moment later, immediately starting to clean the floor.  Harry quickly fled from the entrance hall into the portrait room, which was his sanctuary in the huge castle.  He collapsed in a chair close to Anderius' portrait, who was sitting on the ground and playing Speed with Lucas.

"Speed!"

"What!  How?  Your cheating again aren't you, Lucas?"

"Can't stand to lose, aye, Anderius?"

"Oh, shut up and deal again.  Harry!  Oh my…  You don't look too good."

Harry smiled weakly at his ancestor, who blanched.

"That bad?"

Anderius nodded and asked, "What did he do?"

"Had me learning the Accidious Curse until I got it perfectly.  There's goat blood all over the entrance hall."

Both Anderius and Lucas winced.  Lucas asked, "He's just going to leave it there?"

Harry closed his eyes and replied, "The elves are getting it.  Which is good."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'll lose what little I had to eat earlier if I saw that corpse again."

Lucas shook his head and Anderius said, "Just be glad you didn't _eat_ goat for lunch."

"Ha ha ha.  Very funny, Derius."

"Yes, I thought so too."

Harry cast a mild glare at Anderius, who shrugged and gave him a half smile.  Sighing, Harry closed his eyes again and wondered if Hedwig had gotten to his father yet.

_Accido – Destroy_

_A/N: Speed is an actual card game.  My cousin's were here for my birthday and were playing it, so I decided to use it.  I have no idea as to how to play it so don't ask._


	37. Chapter 36 - Battle Between Light and Da...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 36 **Battle Between Light and Dark, Part I** 

"_This_ is it?  A bunch of dead trees?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Sod off, Weasley."

"You sod off, you…"

"_Both of you, stop it!_"

Both Ron and Draco looked sheepishly at Hermione and mumbled, "Sorry, Herm."

Hermione scowled at them and snapped, "You had better be.  And just because you can't _see_ wherever Harry is being kept, doesn't mean its not _there_.  Hogwarts is charmed to look like…"

"…a ruined castle with Anti-Muggle Charms on it," said Ron blandly, earning another scowl from Hermione.

Draco looked at him and said, "You actually know that?"

"Heard Herm say it often enough."

"Shut up, Ron."

Ron fell silent as Hermione glared at him then walked over to where Saerry and Remus were pacing back and forth over a single line of earth.  Severus was also there, Fawkes perched on his shoulder and Saeln curled around his right forearm.  He and the Aeyr were hissing rapidly at each other, sounding as though they were arguing.  Hermione walked up to him and asked, "Now what?"

Severus looked up and replied, "I'm not sure.  This is where Fawkes led us, yet we can't see anything.  If it's shielded, a magical creature such as these two," he gestured at the phoenix and the Aeyr, "should be able to see it."

"But they can't."

"No."

"Damn!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.  He turned towards the copse of dead trees and frowned, considering.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry was sitting in his usual chair talking to Sadiron, when Slytherin stormed in, his face a mask of rage.  He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and slung him easily out of the chair to the floor.

"I told you to tell them _not_ to come!!"

Harry blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your _father_ is outside at this very moment.  Had you sent the letter like I said, he would not be here."  Slytherin added coldly, "And I would not have to kill him."

Harry sprang to his feet at that, eyes flashing angrily.  He snarled, "I sent the bloody letter!  Apparently, you've didn't take in the fact that _my family_ would come after me if I was gone."

"Precisely the reason I put my Mark on you!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"You…you _wanted them to disown me!!_"

"Yes, boy!"

"And instead, you've got them at your own gates.  Pity your plan didn't work."

Slytherin smirked and said, "Oh, it will work.  Believe me, dear boy, it _will_ work."

Harry crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and asked, "How do you intend to do that?"

Still smirking, Slytherin drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, who took a step back.

"Like this.  _Crucio!_"

A shocked scream rent the air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A scream suddenly came out of nowhere, causing all of them to wince.  Severus was the only one who recognized it.

"_Harry!_"

Saerry snarled in anger, her hands twisting into claws.  She turned to her brother, who was looking coldly at the blank air in front of them.

The scream intensified.

Hermione, tears prickling her eyes, shrieked, "_Do something!!_"

"What?" yelled Ron, his hands over his ears.

"Anything!"

"_But what?_" bellowed Draco.

Ginny yelled, "Your Animagus form, Draco!  It's a dragon!"

"_What does that have to do with anything!!_"

"_It can see through the shield!!_"

"Oh!"

There was a _pop_ and in Draco's place was a silvery white dragon.  A moment later he was back.  He yelled to the adults, "I can see it!"

The scream rose to a fevered pitch as the four whirled to look at him.

Saerry shrieked, "Then go!  _GO!_"

Draco nodded and then the dragon was back, bounding forward with its wings tucked to its back.  A second later, it vanished.

The scream got even worse.

Saerry whirled to face her brother and yelled, "_SEVERUS!!_"

There was a moment's glance between the two of them then a huge, black horse was running for the place where Draco had vanished.  A second before it vanished they all saw the ebony black horn rising from it's forehead, glittering with an inner light of its own.

"Come on!!"

Sirius was in his dog form a moment later, bounding through the shield.  A fox and a lioness followed him a moment later.  Remus and Saerry leapt through seconds after that; a hawk, a phoenix, an owl, and an Aeyr winging after them.

Then all was silent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

They found themselves looking up at a huge, dark castle.  The turrets and towers were covered in sharp spikes and cold ivy.  Neither the silver-white dragon, nor the black unicorn was in sight.

Saerry looked around and snarled, "I will rip out the throat of whoever it is.  I'll slice them open and tear out their innards then hang them from the nearest tree when I find them!"

The lioness, fox, hawk, and dog all looked at each other then at Remus, who was watching his wife.  A second later Fawkes sprang into the air, sounding out a fierce cry.  He flew for the closed portcullis, followed swiftly by Saeln.  As they watched, the phoenix flew _through_ the metal gate and the heavy doors beyond.

A second later, the portcullis rose and the gates began to open.

Saerry sprang forward, followed quickly by the lioness.  The dog, fox, and Remus followed quickly, the hawk flying above them.  When they reached the entrance hall, they saw Draco standing by the large wheel that raised the portcullis.

Saerry snarled, "Where is he?"

"Right here, my dear, dear granddaughter."

They whirled around and stared at a tall, man with high cheekbones and silver-shot black hair pulled into a ponytail.  In one hand he held a wand of black wood.

In the other, a tuft of black hair.

Saerry snarled, "_What have you done to my nephew?_"

"Ah, he is fine, do not worry.  I only did that to get you inside.  You see, I told him to tell you all not to come.  And now that you are here, I must kill you all."

Saerry growled and suddenly the Hydra appeared in her hands, the six-headed serpent on the blade writhing in the light from the torches.  She spat, "Try and kill me, old man."

The man looked at her then….laughed.  Simply threw back his head and went into hearty guffaws.  When he finally stopped he spoke again.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear.  Do you not know who I am?  Have you not guessed?"

"No," snapped Saerry.  "Should I have?"

"Perhaps."

"_Tell me, you bastard!_"

The man shook his head and said, "Tut, tut.  Such harsh language from such a lovely lady."

Remus bristled visibly.

Ginny was suddenly there, staring at the man.

"No.  No, it can't be."

Draco moved towards her.

"Gin?"

Ginny didn't notice him, simply continued to stare at the man.  She yelled, "_You can't be him!  You can't be!_"

The man smirked and said silkily, "Who _am_ I, little fox?  Tell me."

Ginny's face transformed into one of rage as she snapped, "Your Basilisk almost killed me."

"A pity."

Draco bellowed, "_You bloody bastard!_"

The man looked at him and said, "You wish to duel, dragon?  Save the little fox's honor?  Come then."

Draco started to draw his wand but Ginny stopped him.

"No, Draco!"

"What?  Gin, he just insulted you!"

"You can't fight him."

"Wha…?"

"He's _Him_, Draco.  _Salazar Slytherin himself._"

Draco's jaw dropped.

"_What?_"

Slytherin smirked and said, "Ah, what a smart little fox.  A pity I'll have to kill you."

Draco scowled and snarled, "You'll be dead before you can touch her."

"Mmm, I think not.  _Accido!_"

Ginny, Draco, Saerry, and Remus fell to their knee's as the curse hit them.  The lioness and the dog leapt out of its way, each running one way.  The hawk and Fawkes took to the air and as one, dived at Slytherin, each screaming out a war cry.

"Tseeeer!!"

Slytherin waved a hand at them and they flew backwards.  Or the hawk did, flying back to crash into the wall then fall to the floor, turning into Ron a moment later.  Fawkes kept going, his talons raking Slytherin's cheek as he opened his great wings and shot past.

"_Phoenix!_" spat Slytherin, as though it were a foul word, turning his wand from the four figures on the floor to the bird.  As the battle continued in the entrance hall, other things were going on in another part of the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The lioness has found herself in a room full of portraits, each having at least one feature she recognized.  Hermione returned with a _pop_ and turned to the first portrait she found.

"Where's Harry?"

The man – who looked almost like an exact replica of Severus, minus the eyes – looked at her and said in a voice dripping with rage, "_Slytherin_ took him.  We," he gestured at the portraits, "tried to stop him.  But not even the few spells we can do with so many of us together could stop him."

Hermione fought back tears and asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"No.  Look to the dungeons."

"Where are they?"

"Here," said another portrait – which was another man with decidedly Snape-like features and blue eyes.  His frame swung aside, revealing a dark corridor.  Hermione turned to the first portrait and said, "Thank you!  Thank you!"

The portrait waved his hands and hissed, "Go!  Go, before he finds you!"

Hermione nodded and ran, jumping into the dark corridor.  Anderius smiled after her and said, "Good luck, Hermione."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione ran.  She kept on running, lighting her wand as she did.  She ran until she stumbled, falling to the cold, stone floor.  Turning back to see what she had tripped over, she saw a pile of old bones, the skull sitting atop them grinning at her.  Shuddering, she got up and ran on until she came to a door.

It was locked.

"_Alohomora!_"

The door swung open and she crept inside, holding her wand out before her.  The pale blue light fell upon shattered bones and grinning skulls – some with rats poking their noses out through the empty eyes.  Hermione shuddered involuntarily then heard a soft groan coming from across the room.  She turned towards it but couldn't see.

"_Lumos solem!_"

Then…

"_HARRY!!_"

Harry lifted his head, looking up at Hermione through bloodshot eyes.

"Hello, Mione."

Hermione ran to him and fell to her knees beside him, running her hand over his face.  She gasped, "My God, what did he do to you?"

"Don't want to know.  How'd you get here?"

"Fawkes led us."

Harry looked up into her face.

"Slytherin?"

"Draco, Remus, Saerry, Ginny, and Ron are with him.  Sirius may be too, but I'm not sure.  Fawkes is there as well."

"Saeln?  My dad?"

"I don't know.  Snape…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"He…he turned into a unicorn, Harry!  A black unicorn!"

"A Dark Unicorn.  How fitting."  Harry coughed now, a dark stream of something flowing down over his chin.  Hermione touched it and gasped.

"Blood.  Harry, your coughing up blood!"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah.  You have the Cruciatus Curse on you for that long and you _will_ start coughing up blood."

"How'd…"

"Voldemort.  When he captured me last year."

There was silence for a moment then Hermione said, "We've got to get you out of here."

"I can't exactly walk.  Actually, I really can't do anything except talk."

Hermione frowned then said, "You can lean on me."

"Mione…"

"No!  I'm going to get you out of here, Harry."

Harry nodded feebly and Hermione whispered, "_Nox._"  The wandlight faded and they were in the dark.  Hermione fumbled for Harry and lifted him up from the floor, grunting as she did so.  She slung his arm about her shoulder then wrapped her own tightly about his waist.

"Ready?" she called out into the dark.

The reply came, "As I'll ever be.  Let's go."

Hermione nodded and they left the room, creeping forward in the dark.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in the entrance hall, Slytherin had knocked Fawkes, Ron, and Draco unconscious and was torturing Saerry when there was a snort from behind him.  He turned and saw a unicorn standing there, the pitch-black coat flecked with white slashes here and there.  The straight ebony horn was aimed at his heart by the lowered head, the black eyes glaring at him from under the long black mane.  The unicorn snorted again took a step forward.

Slytherin smirked and turned away from Saerry towards the unicorn.  He said, "Hello, Severus."

The unicorn didn't look the least bit perturbed.  It simply took another step closer then Severus appeared in its place, his eyes shining with hate.  He snarled, "Where is my son?"

Slytherin replied, "Oh, he's safe.  Until I can kill all of you and _truly_ make him my Heir."

"_Your Heir?_  You shouldn't even be alive, _Salazar._"

Slytherin frowned then breathed, "_Godric._  How clever of you to bring yourself back to the world of the living in one of my own descendants."

Severus smirked.  "Quite clever."

"How did you manage it?"

"Now that is a secret.  Wouldn't want _you_ coming back, now would we?"

Slytherin smirked and spread his arms.  He cried, "But I'm already here!"

"Yes," said Severus darkly.  "Somehow you are _here_.  In your own body."

"While you are stuck in someone else's."

"Whoever said I was stuck?  I quite enjoy being here.  For the most part, I am silent."

"How quaint.  You being controlled by my own descendant.  How ironic."

"My descendant as well."

Slytherin scowled and Severus smirked again.

"You forgot that, didn't you?  How do you think I could stay here?  I couldn't very fell stay in just _any_ witch or wizard, now could I?"

Slytherin frowned and Severus laughed.

"My my.  The great Salazar Slytherin has been struck speechless.  I _am_ impressed."

Slytherin sneered, "Is that you talking, Godric, or Severus?"

"That depends.  Who do you _think_ is talking?"

"How should I know?"

"Come now, Salazar, I thought you liked guessing games."

"_Godric._"

"How quaint.  You remember how to guess."

"_Severus._"

"No, that actually _was_ Godric."  Severus' face closed into a mask of cold indifference.  "_This_ is Severus.  And I want to know _where in Hades you have my son._"

Slytherin snarled, "You won't be getting him back, Severus.  Accept it!"

"Over my dead body."

Slytherin reached out and Summoned the sword Saerry had carried to him.  He grasped the handle and quipped, "That can be arranged."

Severus gave no expressions simply held out a hand.  A moment later _Gryffindor's sword_ appeared in his hand.  He looked at it for a moment then pointed it towards Slytherin.

"So can yours."

_A/N: I don't know where in Hades I got the idea of Gryffindor coming back in Sev's body but it's there now._

_Ah, and this **will not** be as long as The Finding.  I'm almost finished right now.  Whoo!_

_Aren't you just jumping with excitement from this chapter?  I think I rushed it a little but the end turned out so good!  And wait till you see what's **next!!!**  :D_


	38. Chapter 37 - Battle Between Light and Da...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 37 **Battle Between Light and Dark, Part II** 

Saerry groaned and lifted her head wearily.  She could sense Remus was lying beside her, obviously unconscious from the curse Slytherin first placed on them.  Ginny lay beyond him in the same condition and across the room, Fawkes, Draco, and Ron also lay unconscious.  Saerry groaned again then heard the sharp clash of swords.  Looking up, she gasped as she saw her brother and Slytherin fighting.

And Severus held _Gryffindor's sword._

Saerry tried to push herself up but failed, her aching muscles refusing to respond to her commands.  She was forced to lie still, watching as the two fought.  Suddenly Sirius appeared in his dog form, launching himself at Slytherin's back.  The man slashed at Severus' stomach, causing him to jump back, then turned and threw Sirius backwards into the wall with a wave of his hand.  Sirius crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a whimper, struggling to get up but failing as Saerry had.  His blue eyes locked onto hers for a moment then they both watched as the sword fight continued.

"Ah!"

Severus stumbled backwards, his hand clapping over his right arm.  Slytherin's blade had slashes through the material of his shirt and the first few layers of skin.  He healed it with a wave of his hand then leapt back into the fight.

Slytherin snarled, "No magic during battle, Godric."

Severus – or shall we say, Godric – rolled his eyes and snapped, "Since when did _you_ play by the rules, Salazar?"

Slytherin smirked as he parried the other blade away from his face.

"Never."

"Exactly."

Saerry blinked.  _Godric?  Why is Slytherin calling Sev 'Godric'?_

"You foul snake!  That's cheating!"

"Whoever said there were rules?"

"There are _always_ rules, Salazar."

"Such as?"

"Such as, you can't put a bloody illusion on my sword to make me think it's a snake!"

"But it's so much fun to see the look on your face."

"Sod off, Salazar."

"Oh!  Such harsh language from you, Godric.  By the way, how is Severus doing in there?"

"Ranting at you.  He has a few choice words he'd like to say to you."

"Then let him say them!"

"Oh, I don't think you want me to let him say them, Salazar."

"Since when have you cared, Godric?"

"Never."

"Then why not let him say them?"

"Would you like to have your head swell to the size of a watermelon then explode?"

There was a pause in which only the clashing of the blades could be heard.

"No, I think not."

"Hmm, more's the pity.  Severus, your turn."

"Damn you, Godric!"

Severus sneered and snapped, "Not Godric, Severus."

Slytherin said nothing, only snarled in response and strengthened his attack.  Severus backed up, parrying Slytherin's blade at each turn.

"So, where is this curse Godric was talking about, Severus?"

"What is the point of keeping up this banter?"

"It's a habit."

"Oh, how interesting.  A habit that could very well get you killed."

"That is the point to it.  Normally it gets the other person killed because they're not used to talking while fighting."

"Unfortunately for you, _Salazar_, I'm quite comfortable with it."

"More's the pity.  This could go on for a while.  Then again!"

"_Damn!_"

Severus stumbled backwards, tripping as the tip of Slytherin's sword slashed across the inside of his right arm.  Gryffindor's sword fell from his limp grasp and Slytherin kicked it away with a booted foot.  He then placed one foot on Severus' chest and placed the tip of the Hydra against his neck.

"Goodbye, Godric.  And Severus.  A pity I could not get to know you, dear boy.  We might have gotten along."

Severus snarled, "I doubt it."

Slytherin shrugged and said, "More's the pity."

Godric took control again and hissed, "I'll be back, Salazar.  One way or another, you'll fall again by my hand."

"Brave words for a dying man.  Goodbye."

A beam of emerald green light suddenly struck Slytherin in the back, causing him to fly through the air and land hard against the wall.  Severus sat up, gaining control back from Godric, and stared as the entrance to the portrait room.

Hermione stood in the doorway, her face grim and soot-covered.  And standing beside her, held up by the shorter girl, was Harry, a ball of green light dancing above his hand.  It illuminated his face, throwing it into shadows.

He glared across the room at Slytherin, who had risen to his feet again, and said, "Hello again, _my dear ancestor._"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Slytherin sneered.

"Harry."

Harry smirked, the green light on his face making it scarier than it actually was.

"Yes.  That would be me."

Slytherin's eyes went to Hermione, who shivered involuntarily.

"_You!_"

Harry snapped, "Yes, _her._  Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping _away_ from my father."

Slytherin sneered, "I think not."

Harry pushed his hand forward, like a schoolgirl throwing a baseball wrong hand and a beam of green light struck the stones at Slytherin's feet, leaving them scorched.  Identical emerald green eyes met and Harry asked coldly, "How about now?"

"No."

Harry scowled and said, "Well, then.  That's that."  The green ball of light faded and a moment later the Serpent appeared in his hand.  Slytherin gaped at the sword then looked down at the one in his own hand.

"_What?_"

Harry smirked and stepped away from Hermione, who moved behind him.  He walked forward on his own, a bit shaky but standing.

"Didn't notice that, did you?  You just knew it was _one_ of your swords.  You didn't know it was the sword you gave to your son, not your own."

Slytherin scowled at the sword in his hand then looked at the one in Harry's.

"Give me my sword, boy."

"I think not."

"I can control everything you do.  Now give me my sword."

Harry laughed harshly and said, "You can't control me."

"We shall see."  Slytherin pointed at Hermione and snapped, "Kill her!"

Harry laughed again as nothing happened.  Slytherin looked dumbstruck.

"You see?"

"Then I'll kill her myself!  _Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell hurtled at Hermione, who shrieked, then suddenly shot off course.  Slytherin (and everyone who was conscious) gaped as the green light the spell took on flew towards Harry's outstretched hand, gathering there in a blaze of green fire.

"I can block _that_ easily enough.  You won't be killing any of my family, Slytherin.  But there _will_ be one death tonight."  Harry's eyes sparkled coldly as he aimed the green light at Slytherin.  "And it will be yours."

Slytherin snarled, "No!  I've waited too long!  I will _not_ be denied!"

Harry snapped, "Sorry.  I'm afraid that your request has been denied.  Have a nice day."

The green light shot forward out of Harry's hand and enveloped Slytherin.  But not before a darker green light shot through with veins of purple flew through the air and struck Harry, sending him flying backwards into the far wall of the portrait room.


	39. Chapter 38 - Battle Between Light and Da...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 38 **Battle Between Light and Dark, Part III** 

"**_HARRY!!_**"

Severus scrambled to his feet and ran to his son's crumpled form.  Hermione was already there, his hand clasped in hers.  Collapsing at Harry's side, Severus grabbed his other hand and checked his wrist for a pulse.

"No…"

"Ha ha ha."

Severus' head snapped around at the sound of laughter.  Slytherin still stood, his green eyes sparkling with sadistic joy.  Hermione looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"_You monster!!_"

Slytherin smirked and said, "A monster?  I?  I think not, young lady."

Severus snarled and pulled the Serpent from Harry's limp fingers, rushing towards Slytherin a moment later with a wild gleam in his eyes.  Slytherin blocked the wild blows easily, laughing all the while.

"My, my.  Testy, aren't we?"

Severus snarled in response and doubled the fierceness of his attack.

Then he slipped up.  He left an opening in his defenses in his anger and Slytherin took the opportunity, tripping the other man easily and pressing his blade against his throat once again.

"Here we are again.  Any last words?"

Severus growled, "Go to hell," and spat in Slytherin's face.

Slytherin wiped it off with the sleeve of his robes then pressed the blade of the Hydra down into Severus' neck, drawing a line of blood.  Severus gasped and choked.

Suddenly there was an angry roar and Saerry came flying out of nowhere, tackling Slytherin.  They rolled across the marble floor, both fighting for the Hydra.

"Get off, wolfling!"

"Graphathz ach!"

"_GRAH!!  God-be-damned, she-wolf!_"__

Slytherin threw Saerry off of him, sending her crashing into a now awake and wobbling Remus.  They both fell to the floor as Slytherin grabbed the hilt of the Hydra again and started for Severus again.  But the blade of a sword at his throat stopped him.

Hermione snarled, "Give me _one_ reason."

Slytherin sneered, "Back off, child.  You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Maybe.  But I know _who_ I'm dealing with.  _Murderer._"  Hermione spat out the word as Draco had once said 'Mudblood', putting an immense amount of venom in the word.  "Now, get up."

Slytherin rose as she ordered then backhanded her, sending her one way across the room and Gryffindors sword in the opposite direction.  He spun back around to take care of Severus and found himself on the end of a long, ebony horn.

"Oh, the unicorn again.  Really Godric, Severus, how do you expect to win against me?"

The unicorn snorted and moved its horn to where it hovered centimeters above Slytherin's heart.

"Ah, that's how.  Well, you'll have to catch me."

Slytherin swung the Hydra and the unicorn reared, hooves flailing the air.  As it did, Slytherin ran.  But he didn't run far.

From the stairwell above came a streak of shining silver that breathed a blast of fire at the unsuspecting wizard.  It was Saeln, who had come through the castle searching for Harry and had just returned.

The Aeyr's fire caught onto Slytherin's cloak, which he threw off.  Another fireball the size of a grapefruit caught the man in the shoulder and he fell to his knees trying to put it out.

That's when it happened.

Slytherin gasped and looked down.  Poking out through his chest was a length of ebony horn.  The horn withdrew and he collapsed, rolling over to look up into the dark eyes of the unicorn, which had blood spattered over its horn, mane, and eyes.  He gave a choked laugh and said, "Bravo, Severus.  Or is it Godric?"

He coughed up blood once then died.

The unicorn vanished and became Severus, who knelt by the fallen wizard for a moment.  He closed the staring green eyes and whispered, "You'll never know."

As he rose, Saeln settled on his shoulders, eyes gleaming darkly.  Severus turned towards the portrait room as saw Fawkes sitting in Harry's lap.  The teen's eyes were open and he was stroking the bird's scarlet-and-gold plumage, smiling weakly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and Severus saw a scar running along his left temple.  Apparently the curse Slytherin had thrown had only grazed him.  Or something of the sort.  It didn't matter to Severus, who ran forward and swept his son up in his arms.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

Harry leaned his head against Severus' chest and murmured, "Sorry, Dad."

"You had better be.  Gods, Harry…  I thought you were dead."

"Erm, Dad.  A little secret to fill you in on that Anderius told me.  We can't be killed by Killing Curses."

Severus looked down at Harry, one eyebrow arched.  "Pardon?"

"Our family.  We have an immunity to Killing Curses.  That's why Voldemort couldn't kill me and whatever curse Slytherin threw at me didn't kill me.  The immunity actually comes from him…"

"…which is why he didn't die when you shot Avada Kedavra at him," finished Severus.

Harry smiled and nodded.  "Exactly."

Severus sighed and said, "Well I don't care _what_ immunity we have.  I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too, Dad."

Severus hugged him again then looked up to see Hermione hurrying towards them.

"Harry!  Your alright, your alright!"

"Mione!"

Severus released Harry, who staggered slightly then caught his balance and pulled Hermione into a hug.  She in turn pulled him into a kiss, which Severus, Saeln, and the portraits politely turned away from.

"Ahem."

All of them (portraits included) looked up to see Saerry, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Draco, and Ginny standing in the doorway.  Hermione flushed but Harry simply laughed and waved cheerfully.

"Hello there."

Draco scowled and spat, "Harry, if you _ever_ make us come after you again and nearly get killed by your mad ancestor, I'll kill you."

Harry smiled and said, "Fair game.  Anything else you want to say?"

Draco dropped the scowl and said, "Glad your okay.  _Brother._"

"Me too."  Harry grinned then asked, "Ron, Gin?"

Ron waved a hand and said, "Oh, we're fine.  Nearly being kill by your crazy ancestor is all in a day's work."

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Harry."

Everyone laughed at that then Saerry rushed forward and enveloped Harry in a hug not that different than Severus'.

"Harold James Snape, I swear on Merlin's name if you _ever_ run away and get kidnapped by a madman – be he our ancestor or not – I shall come, kill him, then proceed to kill you in a very painful fashion before bringing you back to life.  Is that understood?"

Harry, laughing under his breath, said, "Yes, Aunt Saerry."

"Good!"  Saerry then hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad your okay, kid."

"I think everyone is."

Saerry nodded and stepped back.  They all then noticed the audience that they had.

Saerry and Hermione blushed when Lucas said, "Ah, they finally noticed us.  OW!"

"You be quiet, Lucas O'Donnell Snape!" snapped Aerie Snape from where she and Amalia were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs.  Anderius and Sadiron were gathered rather embarrassed in Anderius' frame.

Ginny peered at the portraits and asked, "Who are you all?  And why do you look so much like Professor Snape?"  This last was to Anderius and Sadiron, who – except for their eyes and clothes – looked almost like brothers to Severus.

Harry, grinning, said, "They're our ancestors, Gin.  Sadiron Snape I and Anderius Snape.  The two women are Aerie Slytherin-Snape and Amalia Snape.  Amalia is Anderius' sister and Aerie is their mother."

"What about me?" whined Lucas.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "And that's Lucas.  Anderius' grandson."

"I make no claim on him," said Anderius darkly, frowning at Lucas.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm so lovable, Granddad."

Anderius plunked his head into his hands while Sadiron moaned, "Merlin save us all."

Harry laughed at them then said, "I'm sure you'll all be glad to know Slytherin's dead."

"Dead?"

"Really?"

"How?"

All of the portraits pressed forward, almost bouncing from the news.  Severus quickly explained about the battle and how Slytherin died.  Sadiron eyed him as he finished and said, "A unicorn, aye?  I'd have imagined you to be a snake."

Severus blinked then said, "So did I.  Harry is a snake."

"Aeyr, Dad."

"It's half snake."

"Half _Basilisk_."

"They're very distantly related."

"Cousins.  Half Basilisk."

Saerry rolled her eyes and said, "You two stop it or I'll separate you."

Harry and Severus looked at her then back at each other before ceasing their argument.  Anderius looked on in amusement and said to Saerry, "You, my dear, sound very much like my mother."

"DERI!"

"It was a compliment, Mum!"

Aerie Snape frowned at him and he held up his hands in defense.  Sadiron shook his head at the both of them then turned back to everyone else.  He said, "Well, we know Harry and you, Severus, but I'm afraid we don't know anyone else.  Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"No," said everyone save Harry and Severus.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Remus Lupin."

"Saerry Snape-Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"And that's Saeln," said Harry, pointing to Saeln.  "And this is Fawkes."  He stroked the phoenix on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Ah," said Sadiron then shooed the other portraits back into their frames.

"Move it, Alexander.  Tara, Tanya, get back over there!  Severus, I'm warning you.  Sadiron II, III, and V, get your arses back in _your own_ frames."

The living occupants in the room laughed then Saerry said, "Sev?"

"What?"

"Is Severus a family name?"

"Yes."

"Which one are you?"

"The third."

"So…"

"The first was the one Sadiron just yelled at and the second's portrait was burned with the Manor."

"Hold on," said Anderius.  "The Manor burned?"

Severus and Saerry nodded, launching into the story.  When they were done, the rest of the Snape's were in shock.

"All of the portraits," said Aerie.  "Generations of Snape's gone."

Severus nodded.  "Three in fact.  Included Mother and Father's portraits."

"Hold on.  They were painted?"

Severus gave Saerry a look that clearly said 'You didn't know that?' and she glared at him.

Sirius spoke up, "Alright, now that we have been introduced and talked to the lovely portraits, killed green-and-slimy back there, and rescued Harry, what are we going to do?"

Severus pulled out a pocketwatch and said, "It's almost four in the morning.  I suggest we get some…._yawn_….sleep."

Harry said, "Rooms are upstairs.  I have no idea what any of them look like as I mostly stayed in here."

"You slept in here?" asked Hermione.  Harry nodded and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pulling up his sleeve as she did, revealing what appeared to be a speck of black.  Severus strode over and jerked his sleeve up fully.

The Mark was still there.

Harry sighed as Severus bent to look at it, muttering, "I wonder…"

"Hell's fires…"

Everyone blinked and leaned forward.  Saerry asked, "What is it, Sev?"

Severus peered at the black mark on Harry's arm for another moment then pulled up his own sleeve.  After a minute or two he said, "We were wrong."

"Eh?"

He pointed at Harry's arm and said, "That's not the Dark Mark."

Harry looked down at the mark then asked, "Then what is it?"

"I have no idea.  It _is_ a skull and snake, but there are _two_ snakes.  And there is a sword going down through the skull.  The snakes are coiled around it."

"_Slytherin's personal banner_," breathed someone.

Everyone turned to look at Draco and said the same thing.  "_What?_"

Draco stepped forward and said, "Slytherin's personal banner.  There was the family banner (he gestured at the tapestry on the wall) and then there was his personal banner.  It was a skull with a sword plunged through it with two snakes coiled about the sword."

Ron frowned.  "But why would he have given Harry that mark?"

There was silence until Harry began to laugh.  He choked out, "His Heir.  He chose me as his Heir, so he gave me his personal mark.  How bloody _spiffing._"  He spat out the last bitterly, now glaring at the Mark.  Hermione wrapped her arms about him again, leaning her head on his shoulder.  Harry slung his own arm about her shoulders, pulling her close.

Severus coughed politely and said in a rather strained voice, "Let's go see those rooms."  Everyone nodded and they walked out, no longer seeing Slytherin's body in the entrance hall nor any of the blood.

"The house-elves," Harry said wearily and they continued up the stairs.

_Graphathz ach – Werewolf for "Never!"_

_A/N: Wow, that was fun wasn't it?_


	40. Chapter 39 - Hogwarts Again

**_Disclaimer: _**_Okay, anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.  K?  Good._

Chapter 39 **Hogwarts Again** 

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in the Hogwarts entrance hall.  It had been four days since Severus had set off to find Harry with Sirius, Remus, Saerry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Saeln in tow.  Marcus Vector was standing not too far away from her, watching her pace.

"Calm down, Minerva.  They'll get back in one piece.  I'm certain Severus will make sure of that."

McGonagall frowned and said, "But we don't _know_ that, Marcus."

Suddenly a owl swooped in through one of the open windows and landed on McGonagall's shoulder, a letter tied to its leg.  Vector frowned then said, "Isn't that Harry's owl?"

"Yes.  And she had a letter."

McGonagall untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and gave the owl a pat before sending it up to the Owlery.  She unrolled the letter and read it out loud for Vector's benefit.

_Minerva,_

_We're going after Harry.  Saerry has this rather strange idea that he is in danger and I agree with it.  By the time you get this, we'll either have rescued him or be dead.  If it's the former, we'll be back as soon as we possibly can.  If it's the latter…well, you know the drill, do you not?  Saerry pleads you give Conall and Deirdre to the werewolf pack in the Forbidden Forest is we don't make it._

_S. Snape_

"Oh, well, that's a cheerfully letter," said Vector snappishly.  McGonagall folded the letter and tucked it into a pocket of her cloak before turning towards the door.

"Are you going to do it, Minerva?"

"What, Marcus?"

"If they don't make it back…will you give those two children to the werewolves?"

"They're mother is – was, if that may be the case – a werewolf, Marcus.  She lived in those woods for years.  I believe the werewolf pack would take good care of her children if what she told me of her time with them was true enough."

"So," said Vector, "do you think they're…"

"No," snapped McGonagall before he could finish.  "I don't think so.  And neither should you until it is proven."

"Of course, Minerva."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The students and teachers were in the Great Hall when it happened.  There was still chatter over where the missing Headmaster and two missing teachers were among the students.  McGonagall had told them nothing about it except that the Headmaster and the two teachers had gone to London on business.  As to the five missing students, they were visiting relatives.

Of course, anyone who knew the story knew well enough that Harry's only family were his aunt, uncle, and cousin and Draco had no close relatives to speak of.

But, back to the Great Hall.  As the students and teachers were eating, they heard the main castle doors open.  They closed a few minutes later with a rather loud _bang_.  Everyone began to talk, as there was silence for a few moments then there was the sound of boot heels clicking on the stone flagged floor.

McGonagall rose from her seat clutching her wand and waving at everyone to be silent.  Just as she had done that a figure in a hooded black cloak walked in.  Several people gave little shrieks as the figure walked past them, right up to the Head Table.  McGonagall's voice quavered as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me, Minerva?  I _am_ hurt."

Nearly everyone close enough to hear the low voice recognized it and spread the word out.

"Severus," whispered McGonagall.

The figure threw the hood of the cloak back, smirking.  Severus said, "Yes.  Surprised you, did I?"

"Scared me half to death is more like it.  Where is everyone else?"

"Hospital Wing.  Remus and Black should be…"

"Hello, hello, HELLO!"

"Right behind me," groaned Severus.

Sirius and Remus walked up to the Head Table, Sirius grinning and waving like an idiot.

"Ah, hello, Minerva.  Fancy seeing you here."

"Sirius…" growled McGonagall warningly.

"Oh, alright.  No more sarcasm.  Oh, wait, that's _your_ mode of communication isn't it, Severus?"

"What would it matter if it was, Sirius?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Shut.  Up.  Now."

"Mmmm."

"Padfoot," said Remus warningly.

"Oh, fine."

McGonagall shook her head at the three of them, surprised that Severus and Sirius were calling each other by their first names.  She smiled and said, "It is good to have all of you back.  Might we hear what happened?"

"Possibly," said Severus with a grin.  "Right now, we're going to get cleaned up.  Do you duty to the students, Minerva."

"Of course, Severus."

Severus smiled then the three men left the hall as McGonagall addressed the students.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, Harry, your back!"

Harry looked up from the work he was making up for Charms at the Creevey brothers.

"Hello Colin, Dennis.  Yeah, I'm back."

Colin grinned and said, "McGonagall told us you had family problems."

Harry arched an eyebrow then nodded.

"A few."

"Are Ron and Hermione back too?"

"Yes.  And Ginny and Draco as well."

"Malfoy?" Dennis wrinkled his nose at the name, earning an elbow in the side from Colin and a furious scowl from Harry.

Harry growled, "That would be my _brother_ you're talking about, Dennis."

"_Brother?_"

Colin elbowed Dennis again and said, "Why don't you do down to the pitch, Dennis."

"Why?"

"_Because_," growled Colin.  Dennis frowned at his brother then ran up to his dormitory to retrieve his broomstick.  As soon as he came back down and was gone, Colin turned to Harry.

"Sorry about him, Harry.  He had a bad run-in with Malfoy."

"I think everyone has."

"More than likely.  Anyway, Malfoy cursed him pretty badly and he ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week.  He's hated him ever since."

Harry hunched over his Charms homework as he said, "Hates a strong word."

"Yeah, I know," said Colin.  "He doesn't know Snape's adopting him either."

"I don't think many people do.  Though lots of people know he's living at the Manor."

"Oh.  So, you two are brothers now?"

Harry smiled.  Colin didn't see it.

"Not officially."

"Oh.  Well, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Back into the groove!  No, I can't move!"

"Ron, stop it!"

Amara covered Ron's mouth with her hand but he continued to sing behind it.  She finally gave up and cast a Silencing Charm on him.  He grinning annoyingly and continued singing, even though they could no longer hear him.

Harry shook his head and skipped another rock across the lake.  The five of them, plus Amara, were sitting down by the lake under an oak tree.  Ginny and Draco were cuddled together under the oak while Amara and Ron were sitting on a blanket.  Harry was leaning back against one of the upraised roots with Hermione leaning against him.  She had pulled up his sleeve and was tracing the mark on his arm for the hundredth time in the last week since they had returned to Hogwarts.  They had told Amara everything, including about Harry's Mark and Draco's.  She had taken it in stride and firmly told them that next time they went on an adventure, she wanted to come along.

"Okay," said Amara now.  "So, tell me it again."

Harry groaned and looked pointedly at Draco, who rolled his eyes and launched into the telling.  When he was done, Amara looked at the five of them and asked, "You still have that book on Animagi?"

Harry nodded and asked, "You want to become one."

"If I could."

"Well, my dad will most likely kill me for this as he knows I own the book, but okay."

Hermione said firmly, "He won't kill you," as she ran her finger over one of the snakes.  Harry's arm jerked slightly and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah.  Sure, he won't.  When Hell freezes over."

Hermione smiled and Draco, Ginny, and Amara burst out laughing.  Ron was still singing silently so they went on with their conversation.

"So, we're registered now are we?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Yep.  Professor Snape made us go to McGonagall as soon as he found out from Saeln."

Harry nodded and looked out towards the lake.  He smirked then asked, "Did you happen to see _his_ name on the list?"

Draco grinned and replied, "No.  There _was_ a Perseus Snape who could turn into a house fly but that's it."

"A _house fly_?" gaped Amara.

"Yep."

"Weird."

"No, your boyfriend there is weird.  Rita Skeeter could turn into a beetle."

"A very annoying beetle," said Harry.

"But a beetle none the less."

"Stop splitting straws, Draco."

"Stop using Muggle expressions, Harry."

"I'm sorry, your request has been denied."

"So has yours."

The two glared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, followed quickly by everyone else.  Ron stared at them then took Amara's wand and cast the counter to the Silencing Charm on himself.

"What's going on?"

His only reply was more laughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, what are the plans for this summer?"

"Oh, get kidnapped, join a biker gang, play Quidditch.  You know.  Same old, same old."

Hermione laughed while Draco grinned in amusement.

"Very funny, Harry."

"Yes, I thought so too, Draco."

Ron shook his head then asked, "Any chance of us coming over?  Or you coming to stay with us?"

Harry shrugged.  "Who knows?  Ten Galleons says Dad will want to keep me inside the Manor the entire summer."

"Ouch."

"Yep.  Anyway, we'd better get downstairs.  The feast is about to start."

At the word 'feast', Ron jumped up and shot out of the hidden room, leaving Amara to glare after him.  Harry laughed and said, "You'll have to get used to that."

"Either that or beat it out of him," said Amara with a twinkle in her gray eyes.

"Oh, I like her," said Draco with a grin, earning a prod from Ginny.  Hermione shook her head at all of them then grabbed Harry's hand and dragged into towards the passage out into the hall.

"C'mon, you all!  Before Ron eats all the food!"

Laughing, the five of them left the secret room and headed down to the Great Hall for the last feast of their sixth year.

_**Fin**_

A/N: Yes, T&T has ended.  But do not fear, good readers!  I have two more installments planned for our heroes.  **And heroines.**  Yes, yes, yes.  Same thing.  The third part in this series shall be called _Prophecy Bound_, which gives you a hint at some of the plot, and the fourth _Harkening Home_, which will be set thirteen years after _Prophecy Bound_.  I also plan to do a small short about Remus and Saerry's wedding.  ^_^  I have no idea as to when my two hell-bent muses shall inspire me to start on PB (they've already gotten me to write out a 13 page Chapter one for HH) but it won't be soon.  I think they are focusing on _Not Myself_, so there shall be a short break between TaT and PB.  Until then, faithful readers, and many bear-hugs and chocolate frog's to all of you!


End file.
